New Life Second Chance
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: They say Death is just taking another step forward. For Naruto, death mean taking a step backward in life, in another world. Reborn into himself, at the place where he has family, which is so different from his world yet at the same time just like his world. Just like last time, like what he done for his world, he will save this world as well. [NarutoxHarem] [Lemon in the future]
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto" normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' normal Thought.

"Rasengan" magic/jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Bijuu normal Speech.

' _**Kurama**_ ' Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **One world to another**_

Naruto Uzumaki felt his conscious returned to himself as his eyes snapped opened while looking around.

"What in the…" Naruto muttered to himself confusedly while turning his head rapidly to look at the throne room in front of him. It was massive and never in his mind would think the after-life was a fancy castle like this.

Naruto Uzumaki, The Nanaidaime Hokage of the village hidden in the Leaf, Konoha had passed away after ninety years of being the leader of his village. Naruto himself couldn't believe that he could live that long and stayed so young, even when he was old…in one way or another, his appearance still stayed the same.

He had a great life, now he could rest in peace in the afterlife. Leaving everything to Bolt and Himawari, Naruto had taken his departure at the age of one hundred and ten years old.

"Wait, if this is the afterlife then" Naruto taken a deep breath before roaring with all his might "HINATA! OI WHERE ARE YOU HINATA!" the blonde roared with all his might.

Screwed that, he screamed her name like he never screamed before.

"I'm here Hinata" he had made a promise with her that he would come to find her when his time came. Hinata had gone before him nine years, but he heard that time passed different in the afterlife, so maybe she just came here a second ago and now he would find her.

He would find her no matter what, nine years without Hinata was something Naruto would never want to endure again.

"I will find you" Naruto grinned before beginning to run, she definitely around here.

"You won't find her here Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto stopped dead on his track when he heard that familiar voice.

Slowly turning around, the blonde widened his eyes when he saw the floating old man with that black staff behind him, with horns and all.

"WAHH! Alien-Oji san" Naruto pointed his finger to the old man with a freak out face.

"Good to see you again Gaki" Hagoromo Otsutsuki said with a small smirk.

"So this is really the afterlife" Naruto then blinked once when he remembered what the Rikudo Sennin had said "Wait, what do you mean I won't find Hinata here?" it couldn't be possible right? This was the afterlife

"Because she already taken the next step, and reincarnate…"

"What?" Naruto felt like his world had been shattered right in front him and fell to his knee with his eyes wide in shock "Sh…she already move on"

"Yes" the hermit said "you must understand that it was a hard choice for her, but she wanted to be with you forever and taken the next step was the only way she got"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked in confusion while stepping up. He might be an idiot, as Sasuke always said when they had some short reunion with each other, but he could see that from the way the hermit said, there might be a reason behind it.

"Follow me" Hagoromo said before turning around and flew away slowly.

"Yeah right" Naruto put his hands into his pocket and began to walk alongside with the hermit of six paths. When they reached the outside of the castle, Naruto looked around and saw it was a wide area that filled with glass and plants alike "What is this place anyway?" it didn't match anything he had heard about, this place was supposed to be filled with dead souls like him, maybe some angels.

"This is the afterlife" Naruto glared at the hermit because he just said the oblivious "However, this place is for those who had done so many great things in their life, someone like you the child of Prophecy"

"What about Sasuke? Or Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"They came to the different place, though I'm not so sure about your best friend" The sage of the six paths shook his head.

"He probably there with Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned making the hermit to look at him "I'm sure of it" Naruto said with a firm tone. His best friend ,Sasuke definitely there with Sakura and their friends.

"What about Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"She was here… and she had reincarnated into Hinata Hyuuga"

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded. Now the hermit began to talk the confuse things again.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Kami-sama sent me here to tell you that you have been given a second chance" the hermit said with a small smile on his lips, if anyone deserved a better life, it was Naruto. He had been watching the boy here since their last encounter and couldn't help but agree with the creator of the world.

"Hehe, can you say it again?" Naruto said, grinning with his hand rubbing each other.

If the hermit knew how to face palm, he sure would. This boy sure reminded him too much about how Ashura had been.

"Like I said, you're given a second chance, of being Naruto Uzumaki once again" Naruto widened his eyes in shock at that. It couldn't be possible right? He knew about reincarnated, but never knew there was a way to reincarnate into themselves again.

"Wait, into myself?" Naruto asked "what does it mean?"

"You will once again reborn at Naruto Uzumaki, but not just as Naruto Uzumaki but Naruto Namikaze" the blond dropped his mouth to the ground in shock "You will be reincarnated into a different world, a parallel world. Different from your world yet at the same time will remain the same"

"However, there are some possibility that may happen there" the hermit pointed his hand toward the sky, making a large image appeared in front of him.

It was the image of his mother and father and they were…

"Three babies?" Naruto cried out in shock. Yes, his father was holding a small child, definitely a boy with whisker mark, red hair while his mother was holding a twin definitely girls, they also had red hair just like their mother "Are you kidding me?"

"They're your…no Naruto Namikaze's sister, the left one is his older while the right one are younger. They are triplet in one way"

Naruto swallowed hard, he was surprised, really surprised. He always wondered what it felt like to have younger or older siblings.

But there were another possibility that, his parent was alive as well. If they could take a picture with their children with a happy smile like that, which mean Obito never attacked Konoha in the first place, or he had, but his father managed to stop him as well as Kurama.

"You will be reincarnate into that boy, Naruto Namikaze"

"Wait, time out" Naruto suddenly said, pointing at the young boy "I can't take away his life like that, he have his parent, siblings... I envy him yes, but that is it. I can't take away the life he's living no matter what"

"He's going to die" Naruto stopped and looked at the hermit with wide eyes "at the age of ten under Mizuki's hand"

"Wh-what?" Naruto spluttered "it can be happened, what about Iruka-sensei"

"He wasn't there that day" the hermit shook his head "someone else found you"

"What about my father, surely he will…" his father was the fastest and one of the most powerful shinobi when he was still alive right?

"He didn't make it in time" the hermit did the same "he and your mother killed Mizuki out of rage"

Then there were only silence, Naruto was too shock to handle such information. He wasn't that boy, but he felt bad for him.

"His soul is living his body, and your soul will be the one who replace it" The sage said "you will have the second chance in your life a more happy life, as well as the chance of saving the people you cared about, maybe you can stop some events from happen as well" The sage said seriously "aim with your knowledge, as well as power, you can save more than just the life of your friends, but also once again save the Shinobi world from its doom sooner than ever"

Naruto stood wide eyes at the statement the hermit just told him. He could save everyone this time. Neji, Pervy-sage or even Obito and Nagato as well… he could save everyone.

A smile slowly spread out on Naruto's face, he could also save Sasuke as well, he could stop his best friend from leaving Konoha to find power. Sakura might never have to suffer the pain of losing him for many years again.

And Hinata, if what the hermit said about her was true, then that mean she had become Hinata Hyuuga of that world. He will be able to make up for her the time she secretly supported him when he was small. He was an ass from bad then for not able to see her feeling, but not now.

"Of course, the decision is…"

"I will" Naruto said firmly with a small smile "I will become Naruto Namikaze, and save Elemental Nation once again"

"I'm sure you will gaki" The sage smiled and beside him, a gate emerge from the ground and slowly opened "Before you go Naruto, I must tell you this. The more you interfere in this world, the more it will change. If it changed too much, even you won't be able to know what happen next and there were the possibility that you will lose someone if you are careless"

"And unlike you, Hinata Hyuuga doesn't have the memories of her past life"

"She's still the same?"

"She's still the same" The hermit repeated, but this time it wasn't a question.

"Alright" The blond grinned.

"Take this" The hermit handed Naruto his staff, making the blond eyes turned wide in shock "when the time come, Sasuke Uchiha will receive the other half of my power as well. You two will fight side by side once again and hopefully this time, it won't be my mother"

"Thank you Oji-san" Naruto smiled and took the staff "What about Kurama?"

"I know you will ask" Hagoromo smirked mysteriously "you will know when you come there" Naruto nodded before stepping in front of the opening gate

"What about my family? Do they love him and his sister?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly when the hermit looked down sadly.

"Your sister yes, because they inherited you father talent…but Naruto Namikaze…"

"I understand" Naruto grinned broadly.

"This Naruto, won't be just your second chance but also their second chance as well, to redeem themselves" the hermit said.

"I said I understand already Oji-san"

"As impatient as always" the sage released a sigh "don't appear that you knew everything, you're dumb so act like one"

"Alright alright geez" Naruto winced "You're so hard Oji-san"

"Now there one more thing before you go" Naruto turned around when he was about to step inside the gate.

"What's it?"

"Don't cut your hair, it made you look ridiculous"

"Well…"

And the blond stepped inside the gate, ready to redo everything again.

And this time, he wouldn't let any of his friends, or anyone die. Not on his watch.

 _ **Real world, an hour ago**_.

"With this, Tou-sama will have to acknowledge me"

Naruto Namikaze smirked when he jumped from tree to tree, getting away from Hokage Residence as far as possible. His back was carrying the giant Scroll of Sealing, which he just stole right under his father's nose by transforming into a naked version of his mother, knocking the man out immediately with a massive nosebleed.

Serve his right, Naruto thought to himself.

He loved his family dearly, but the way they all focused their attention to Naruko and Minami had gotten to his nerve since the day they was young. They were geniuses yes, but if at least his father and mother could teach him a jutsu or two, or even how to fight, he wouldn't fail the exam three times and now had to do the special test to get his head protector.

A sad smile crossed the only son of Namikaze, it just that he didn't understand why he still loved them, after they hadn't been there for him most of his life.

His older sister, Minami was a total bitch to him, she made all the prank and then told everyone he did that. When he wanted to eat ramen, she chose dango and their parent always listen to his sister, not him.

At the same time, Naruko, Minami twin and his younger sister completely ignored him, and looked at him like he didn't exist at all.

His father always busy and barely home, but every time he was home, he always said how proud he was to have two genius and talent students and trained them with the most powerful techniques Namikaze Clan got.

His mother…he didn't know what to say anymore, like Naruko, she ignored him. When she actually paid attention to him, it was always the scolding from all the pranks Minami famed on him.

He was their son, yet the same time wasn't.

Minato had no idea how Naruto wished to hear those words from his father.

Today was his birthday, while everyone celebrating Minami and Naruko's birthday, he had to come here to do the test Mizuki-sensei had given him or else he wouldn't be made a genin of Konoha.

Naruto stopped at a wide clearing and sat down, unsealed the scroll and read.

"Kage…Bushin no Jutsu?" the young boy read "sound interesting, maybe I should…"

But before the red haired boy could begin to learn the jutsu, a kunai stabbed itself down to the ground in front of him, where his hand was a millisecond ago.

Wide eyes in shock, Naruto looked up to find the one who threw it, only to be kicked directly in the face by a familiar red head.

"There you're Naruto-teme" Minami Namikaze shouted as she looked at the whimpering form of her so called little brother, holding his bloody nose "You ruined my birthday by stealing Tou-sama's important scroll" she cried out before kicking him in the stomach "Why don't you leave us alone, you're just the pain in the ass to me, to Naruko, and to our parent" she stomped her foot on her younger's stomach and glared down at him "Next time you do something like this, I'm sure I will beat the hell out of you. I'm a chunnin, while you…never mind that?" she pointed at her forehead protector before giving him another kick.

"Stupid" Minami turned around to pick up the scroll and put it on her back.

But before she could take the walk back to her house, the red head chunnin jumped out of the way just in time a large massive windmill shuriken flew pass her head. Minami pulled a kunai out from her kunai pouch and took a fighting stance

"Well well, if it isn't the genius daughter of Hokage-sama" the arrogant voice belonged to Mizuki made Minami snapped her head up and saw her attacker. The white head bastard that always tried to hit on her despite the fact that he almost double her age, standing tall on a tree's branch with a smirk and a shuriken, as big as the previous one on his back.

"You, you're the one that make Naruto steal the scroll aren't you?" Minami asked with a cold tone.

"Why yes I'm dear" Mizuki smirked as he slowly taking the shuriken from his back "that child is so priceless, beg me to let him become a gennin just so he could make his dear father proud. But it didn't matter now because I will kill you and take that scroll to Orochimaru-sama"

"Orochimaru?" Minami snarled, she recognized that name from her father's teaching "you work for him?"

"That's right." Mizuki began to spin the windmill in his hand "it's a real shame that I have to kill you Minami-chan, but for the sake of my future power your life end here"

"Tch, what made you think you can bea…" But Minami didn't have the chance to finish that sentence because wires suddenly appeared around her and wrapped tightly around her body, some even tight enough to draw blood from her skin "What the hell" Minami cried out as she fell to the ground in a dull thug, her arms clapped tightly against her body.

"Now now, do you think that I really stupid enough to take on you without any preparation" Mizuki laughed arrogantly "You see, this is the place I said I will meet him, and of course just incased anyone found him, I put some traps around the place" He brought his hand back and was about to launch the weapon "so goodbye Minami-chan" and he threw the shuriken.

Time seemed to stop around them as Minami watched the shuriken got close to her, her eyes were wide and her body frozen in shock. She could cut the wires that were holding her down using the kunai she was holding, but she couldn't move an inch of her body. She was just being promoted to chunnin yesterday, the first time she faced a life and death situation without her sensei.

Faintly, she could hear the sound of her parent and youngest sibling nearby. Turning her head to the side she saw her father, the Yondaime Hokage of the leaf village as well as his wife, Kushina Uzumaki along with her sister Naruko trying to get to her as fast as they could. Her father brought his hand back to throw his famous tri-prongs kunai, but she knew it was too late the shuriken had gotten too close.

Closing her eyes, Minami readied for the pain of getting impaled by a windmill shuriken.

Yet the pain never came…

The only thing she felt was something like drops of water dropping on her face.

Opening her eyes slowly, she felt her eyes widened in total shock and began to tear up.

Their parent gasped in horrification while her sister looked at the scene with eyes wide

"Hey there Nee-sama"

Naruto was on top of her, with a blade of the windmill shuriken impaled into his back, poking out on his chest, just millimeter above his heart.

He was smiling down at her, his face bloody because of the kick she gave him, and he was crying.

"W-why?" Minami spluttered, tears fell from her eyes.

"Wh-what ar-e you…saying nee-sama" Naruto coughed a mouth full of blood on Minami's face, but she paid no mind "you're m-y fa…mily. No matter what happen…"

"I…don't care if…Tou-sama…and Kaa-sama ignored me" more tears fell from Naruto's eyes "I just…want to be acknowledge by…my family. I…"

Naruto's body then went limp and fell down to Minami's chest. She couldn't hear his heartbeat or his breath any longer...

Unconsciously, after cutting the wire around her arms, she wrapped them around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could.

What had they done?

"Hahaha, what a touching moment" Mizuki roared out in laughter "That blade of mine have a very special posion, even the one with Kyuubi's chakra couldn't heal as fast as normal, let alone the one holding his soul" he laughed, he killed the son of Hokage.

But before Mizuki could continue to celebrate his achievement, two shadows appeared before and behind him with murderous intent in their eyes.

In a clean and lightning fast movement, Mizuki's head fell to the ground under the blades of Kushina and Minato's kunai.

"NARUTO!" Minami's cried of pain immediately alerted the parent.

They turned around and got to their children with tears filled eyes and painfull heart. Minami was crying her heart out while hugging the limp body of her brother, who until now hadn't recieved any real sibling's love from her.

Kushina fell to her knees before the painful scene in front of her. She couldn't bear it any longer. She couldn't call herself a mother for what she had done to her own flesh and blood, her only son. The world shattered around her like a broken glass.

 _ **Heartbeat.**_

Minato Namikaze, the Yondai Hokage of Konohagakure looked up from the ground with wide eyes. He could hear it, his son faint heartbeats.

Maybe there was a chance of saving his son.

"He's still alive"Minato said making his family turned their head to him "We need to bring him to the hospital now" he said as quick as he could, their son's life was going away with each second passed, there were no time for crying and regretting now.

"Minami, give him to me, quick"

His oldest daughter quickly handed Naruto over her father.

In a blink of an eye, he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"Kaa-sama, will Nii-sama alright?" A teary Naruko asked as she kneed down beside Minami, helping her sister freed herself from the wires around her ankles.

"I don't know Naruko-chan, I don't know" Kushina whispered quietly, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

As soon as her daughter was freed from her binding, the three of them quickly got to Konoha's hospital.

The first thing they saw was Minato sitting on a chair before the emergency surgery room, burying his face into his hands.

"Minato-kun" Kushina called out to her husband.

"Kushina-chan" Minato looked up from his hands and immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is… he…going to be fine?" Kushina asked with a shaky tone, she was scared, scared of losing her own son.

"It's going to be fine, Tsunade-sama is here" the rest of the Namikaze widened their eyes in shock at that. The legendary Sannin was here, which mean that there was still a chance that they could save Naruto.

Their oldest daughter then fell to her knee on the ground; furiously wiping the tears from her eyes while Naruto trying to comfort her sister.

After everything they done to him, he still loved them.

"Minato, Kushina" the surgery room suddenly opened as the Hokage stepped out from there with a shock expression on her face. Kushina's heart sank when she saw her teacher's bloody hands.

"Tsunade-sama" Kushina grabbed the legendary Kunoichi's shoulder "Please tell me sochi is alright, please tell me he is survive"

"I don't know Kushina" Tsunade shook her head "His wound…it suddenly healed up when we pulled the kunai out of him, we hadn't done anything yet."

"Wh-what?" It couldn't be possible. They had sealed the chakra into their daughter while the soul into their son, without its chakra Kyuubi shouldn't be able to heal Naruto.

"It's not all…he…" Tsunade then turned around just before the door of the surgery room opened once again "you should see it yourself" the doctors pushed the bed holding Naruto out of the room, making all the members of Namikaze family ran to him.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock at what they were seeing.

His hair, which used to grow straight down had become spiky just like his father.

The color had also changed as well, now his hair was bright yellow, the only red color left were at his bangs on each side of his face.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: That's it for chapter 1, okay guys this is my second and actually last shot of trying to make a non-lemon fanfiction, hopefully you will support me XD just as much as you support me during my other story The Prince of Olympus (Once again truly sorry for abandoning that story)**_

 _ **This story I actually adopt from my sister story, she took after mine so I guess it would only be fair when I took after one of her story.**_

 _ **If you think that this is the typical neglect, parent bashing then think again because in my story there will be no incest (Only allowed with Sisters), no bashing, and of course no hateful character.**_

 _ **Have a problem, don't read it**_

 _ **No Bashing**_

 _ **Naruto X Harem**_

 _ **Should I add Hinata?**_

 _ **And did you know that I also put the Naruto's lovers crew from my other fic, the contract in here as well XD. They will also be part of Naruto's harem, it just that lemon won't be the usual thing like The Contract. Vote for other girls to be in his harem as well XD**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Looking for a beta reader though :D**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_This Chapter is not beta-ed yet, so please don't flame me about the grammar._**

 _ **Thank you for giving me so much reviews/supports at the latest chapter XD...See, that's what I was talking about XD...So much thought about my stories given to authors like me like that inspirited me to make the new chapter faster and of course more interesting XD.**_

 _ **Warning: This chapter is a little rush, because I got plenty amount of work today. I tried to update this as soon as I can you see XD**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " magic/jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Bijuu/Demonic beings Speech.

' ** _Kurama_** ' Bijuu/Demonic beings Thought.

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Strange feeling_**

"Hokage-sama, please pay attention to my words" Shikaku Nara spoke up loudly when the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato once again spaced out, in the fifth times during his report.

"Oh, my deepest apology Shikaku-san, please continue" Minato Namikaze was snapped out of his own thought, quickly straightened himself up on his seat and smiled to his advisor.

Shikaku nodded his head while continuing the report, thought he knew better than anyone else that the blond Hokage's smile was totally a fake one and it didn't take him to be a genius to know what he was thinking about.

Two months had passed since the tragic accident of Namikaze Family, their son Naruto Uzumaki was still in a deep coma and didn't appear to wake up any time soon. The poison, which was the handy work of Orochimaru, affected him in a way that no one, not even the specialist in Medic Ninjutsu like Tsunade Senju could do anything to help him. Granted that she could take most of the poison in his systems out of his body, but most of it was absorbed into his body and put him into a coma.

That poison was made special for his daughters, to stop their healing system from working properly and yet...his son was the one who took it, straight through his thin and small body.

His son...

After Shikaku finished the report and left the room, Minato opened a drawer and pulled out a picture frames from it. It was the picture of his family, taken at Minami and Naruko's tenth birthdays. He was putting his hands on Naruko's sister, as the girl gave her twin sister a big present while Minami was wearing a colorful hat, putting on her head by their mother, Kushina Uzumaki who was also smiling happily at her children.

At the corner of the picture, standing right behind her sister with a soft smile on his face, was Naruto Namikaze...his son...

The Yondaime Hokage dropped the picture frames and buried his face into his hand to stop the tear from falling from his eyes. How could he call Naruto his son, when he was an absolute failure of a father? He never realized it before, but now he could see the sadness in his son eyes whenever he looked into the picture.

It was the sadness of being forgotten by his family. Minami and Naruko was twin, but Naruto was the one who was birthed just nine minutes after his older sister Minami...October 10th was not only Minami and Naruko's birthday, but also Naruto's birthday.

And Minato...he couldn't remember he had celebrated any other birthday other than his two daughters.

Life at Namikaze Residence had changed dramatically, other than the servants of one of the biggest clan of Elemental Nations, no Namikaze other than himself returned to the place more than half an hour. The place no longer held happiness, no longer filled with laughter...only sadness was left inside.

Kushina, his beautiful wife, was now nothing but a wreck. She lost twenty pounds at the first two weeks, another five shortly after because she barely ate anything these past two months. His wife was now very thin, her brown eyes dulled and her hair lost its brilliant color of red. She refused to leave Naruto's side no matter how many times the doctors told her to do so, Kushina could always be found there, holding Naruto arms and praying for him to wake up.

She cried a lot, cried every single night, every single time she was with him to the point Minato doubted that there were any tears left inside of her eyes for her to cry. Kushina blamed herself for Naruto's condition, even lowering herself down to the lowest kind level whenever she was talking about herself.

She said she didn't deserve to be his mother.

About Minami, she had come to Minato a week after Naruto's accident and told him everything. From all the pranks she pulled and famed it on her younger brother, to the punches and kicks she gave him whenever he pissed her off, she was also the one forbidden Naruko from playing with Naruto, as she was the only one in their family still care about her brother...to say Minato was angry was an understatement. He punished Minami by grounding her for two weeks in her room and took away her forehead protector, saying that she didn't deserve to be a Kunoichi of Konoha. The girl silently gave her hitae to her father and grounded herself into her room for two weeks, if anyone who looked like more of a wreck than Kushina, it was Minami.

The only chance for her to ever get her forehead protector back was Naruto.

Naruko was a Jounin now, the youngest member of Namikaze family had completely shut all the ties between her and her family after Naruto's accident. She also blamed herself for Naruto's condition, saying if she was braver and stronger to stand up to Minami, she would have come and play with Naruto and none of this would happen.

His family was falling apart, if not wanted to say already fell apart. It was only luck that he could still in his right mind to keep Konoha going at the strongest village of Elemental Nation, he wanted to do nothing more than come to his son's side and stay there.

Stood up from his seat, Minato summoned a shadow clone to do his job for him and used Hirashin to teleport to Konoha's hospital. His wife and eldest daughter was there taking care of Naruto, while Naruko already out of the village to do missions with her team. All he could do right now, was keeping his wife and daughter alive and praying for his son to wake up, because he was the only one that could put this fallen family back together once again.

 _Line Break_

Kushina Uzumaki walked into her son's room with her eyes hollow.

Her eyes almost tear up when she looked at the state he was in but for a woman who cried so much that she once passed out, no more tear was able to form from her eyes.

Minami was sleeping on the chair next to Naruto's bed, with a thin cover covering her body. Her daughter was one of the persons that were affected the most by Naruto's condition. She came to Minato one day and told her father everything.

Before, Minami hated her brother, because he always tried to 'steal' the attention away from her. For a young teenager, Minami loved to be in the spotlight, she loved to be acknowledged by everyone, especially her parent who made a mistake of spoiling her too much during her childhood.

Because Minami and Naruko were the ones who got the most attention from their parent, Naruto tried to copy everything the elder did in order to gain the same amount of attention from his parent. This put a thought in Minami's mind, making the girl think that Naruto was doing that just for pissing her off; she started to hate Naruto from there.

She drew a picture about their family and was praised by her, Naruto immediately tried to do the same but all he got was being compared to Minami's picture, which was way better than him.

Minami ate a lot of ramen and was praised by her mother that a young child should eat more in order to grow into a big girl. Naruto tried to do the same, but because in term of physically, Naruto was weaker than his sister, he ate so much that he had indigestion.

Minami got her first lesson with ninja tool, taught by Minato. She managed to hit the dummy in the first try. Naruto tried to do the same later that day, but because he wasn't taught or watched over by adult, all he did was cut his hand because of the shuriken blade.

Minami pulled pranks, Naruto pulled pranks.

But that was the day everything changed, when Minami famed everything on her brother in order to dodge their parent's wrath.

But after everything, she didn't blame her daughter...she blamed herself.

Even from the first day of their life, physically Naruko and Minami were both stronger than Naruto. That was the reason why Minato decided to seal Kyuubi's chakra into their daughter, while Naruto got nothing but its soul. Because of this, the twin was taught Shinobi skills at a very young age, in order to help them control the powerful chakra of Kyuubi. Her entire focus stayed on the twin and she had completely forgotten about their son.

As Minami and Naruke grew in strength, both physically and mentally, they became the top Kunoichi of the Leaf with the help of their parent, Naruto quickly fell back and faded away from their mind.

She was so proud of her daughters, boasting so much with her friends about how smart they were, how powerful they had become.

And yet, all that time when she was talking so proudly about her son, she left her son at home starving.

She was the worst mother in the world...scratch that, she didn't deserve to be called a mother, after the neglecting she had done to her son.

"Kaa-sama" Minami woke up from her sleep and looked at her mother "you're back"

"How's Naruto, Minami-chan?" She asked, even though that she knew the answer.

"He...still like this" the blonde girl said sadly, lowering her face.

"I see" Kushina whispered and sat down the chair at the right of the bed, shakily taking her son's hand into hers "Naruto..." she whispered softly.

The door of the room slowly opened and Minato walked in, holding a bag with three cups of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey Kushina, Minami..." Minato called out for his family.

"Minato"

"Tou-sama" Minami greeted her father with a weak smile.

"I brought some ramen" he said, closing the door behind him "You two should eat something" he walked to the table at a corner of the room and took the cups out of the bag, opening them.

"I'm fine Minato" Kushina said weakly as she was still holding her son's hands "I don't need that now" she said curtly.

"No you're not Kushina" Minato turned around and gave his wife the cup with a pair of chopsticks "you need to eat to stay alive Kushina, there is nothing you can't do to help him if you get sick"

"I..." her stomach growled at the smell of ramen.

But before she could let go of Naruto to take the ramen, Kushina's eyes snapped wide open as she suddenly feel his fingers move within her hands.

"NARUTO!" She shouted, making the other members of Namikaze family flinched in shock.

A smile made it to their face when Naruto's body stirred slightly and he slowly opened his eyes.

 _Line Break_

"Baa-chan, can I eat them?" Naruto Namikaze asked with a hopeful tone, pointing his hand to the cups of ramen standing on the table at the other side of the room.

"What with this disrespectful tone, gaki?" Tsunade asked, glaring at him "you're always Tsunade-sama this, Tsunade-sama that..." she was giving Naruto an examination, to make sure his body was okay. She grabbed his wrist and outstretched his right arm, using her fingers to pinch his arm, feeling the muscle underneath "What is this sudden change of attitude?"

"Aw c'mon baa-chan, can you get this over quick?" Naruto whined.

"Okay Naruto, I think you're perfectly fine now" Tsunade let go of his arm and said with a smile "nothing is wrong with your body, but I think you should stay here for a few more days to make sure that nothing wrong will happen."

"Great, I'm starving!" The blond shot up to his feet and was about to run to the ramen when suddenly his legs gave off and he fell over.

"Careful" Tsunade said and grabbed him; gently lay him back down to the bed "You're in unconscious for two months, so your legs are very weak, you're in no condition for walking" she smiled at him "rest for now, okay?"

"Okay" Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"Do you want to meet your family Naruto, I'm sure they will..."

"I want to rest right now Baa-chan" He said with an emotionless tone, the kind of tone that shouldn't be use for a child like him "I don't want to meet them"

Now why did he say that? Naruto wondered inside of his mind.

A part of him really wanted to meet his parent, because after all like the hermit of six paths said, this was the second chance for him in life, this was the world where he had parent, where he had a family that he always wished for when he was small. This would be the place he have a new start.

However, another part of him didn't want to have any business with them, his family. Naruto couldn't understand this feeling; it was very strange, he couldn't explain but it felt like there was a voice at the back of his mind telling him what to do. That voice told him to stay away from his parent, from his family because what they had done to him...

Plus, he barely knew them. He only knew Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the one who sacrificed their life so that he could live, the one who he dreamed to be just as great as. He didn't know the people who were waiting outside, the family of Naruto Namikaze.

"I understand" Tsunade said softly and turned around to walk out of the room. She wasn't surprise by this, not at all.

Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off to his mindscape, if anyone had an answer for this, it would be his partner.

 _Line Break_

Naruto opened his eyes and once again, he was standing inside the sewer that was his mindscape.

"Oi, Kurama, are you in here?" Naruto shouted, hoping that the hermit would bring his friend back with him too. The last thing he would need would be another hateful version of the nine tailed fox standing behind those giant bars, wanted nothing more than eat him alive.

" **Naruto...** " Kurama's voice could be heard at the other side of the door

"Damn, I was thinking that..." Naruto shouted out happily and ran over to the bar.

" **We have a problem** " His eyes nearly bugled out of his socket when he saw Kurama was being pinned down the wet floor by a gigantic foot, his body covered in his own blood, a small part of his fur was being burned away by a strange yellow flame.

The mighty Kyuubi, at his strongest form, was being pinned down by yet another Nine-tails fox, yet its body structure was very different from Kurama. This one greatly resembled an actual fox, only millions times bigger with nine big, fury tails.

The beast turned its eyes and looked at him; crimson orbs met azure blue eyes as Naruto stared up at the yellow nine-tails fox standing behind the bar, with Kurama under its feet.

It smirked

" **Fancy seeing you here, my vessel** "

And it spoke in a very feminine tone.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: That's is it for chapter 2...is it good? Is it bad? (I don't want to talk about my grammar here XD). I can't believe that I can give an update as fast as this.**_

 _ **Are you surprise to see two Kyuubi XD inside Naruto, and one of them spoke with the voice of female XD? Are you surprise when this one was stronger than Kurama?**_

 _ **Also, I will make Naruto more mature and smarter than cannon XD so don't worry about him getting all idiotic and immature. Though his disrespectful attitude will return**_

 _ **As you can see, Naruto woke up in this chapter after two months in a coma and while he wanted to meet his parent, a part of him didn't want to have any business with them. Why? Everything will be explained in the next chapter. There will be more interesting interaction between Naruto and his family in the future chapters, as he tried to adapt to the life of Naruto Namikaze.**_

 _ **Now before I ended this author's note, I will say that keep on voting for the girls in his harem. I will also put up a poll so that you can vote for Hinata, as you can see one half want her here while the other half told me that she was overused already.**_

 _ **Incest is only applied for his sister, so no Naruto x Kushina.**_

 _ **That's all I want to say**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Next chapter update soon XD**_

 _ **One chapter per day XD**_

 _ **Update right away if reach 100 reviews XD**_

 _ **Sound crazy but the first chapter show me this story is fully capble of having 100 reviews per chapter XD**_

 _ **And no flame**_

 _ **Let the flamer die**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_This Chapter is not beta-ed yet, so please don't flame me about the grammar._**

 _ **Thank you for giving me so much reviews/supports at the latest chapter XD...See, that's what I was talking about XD...So much thought about my stories given to authors like me like that inspirited me to make the new chapter faster and of course more interesting XD.**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " magic/jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Bijuu/Demonic beings Speech.

' ** _Kurama_** ' Bijuu/Demonic beings Thought.

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Kurahime_**

"KURAMA!" Naruto shouted and ran pass the bars that were keeping not one, but two Kyuubi at bay.

" **How brave of you, human** " The yellow Kyuubi smirked as she looked down at Naruto. She raised her other leg and about to smash him like smash a fly when suddenly Kurama's hand shot up, grabbing her wrist.

" **I won't let you!** "

Kurama roared and pushed the other beast back with his body, quickly getting back to his feet before opening his mouth wide, forming a massive **_Bijuudama_**.

" **How interesting** " The Kyuubi said in amusement and she took a strong leap, avoiding the destructive orb of destruction heading at her and aiming for the kill. The orb exploded, shaking the entire mindscape of Naruto. The yellow Kyuubi used her tails to shield her away from the explosion, smirking darkly while focusing her glare on Kurama " **I must say, that was quite a technique from a soulless Kyuubi** "

" **This vixen talks too much** " Kurama growled, glaring hatefully at the other Bijuu. Naruto then stomped his foot onto the ground and took a strong leap to Kurama's head, his appearance changed from a child to a fully grown teenager Naruto. Naruto's old Nanaidame Hokage attire appeared on his shoulders as Naruto stood on top of Kurama's head, looking at the other Kyuubi with a steel hard gaze, crossing his arms his chest.

" **Perfectly control over mindscape** " The yellow Bijuu said " **so this is how the brat and you look like when grow up** " it was clear to Naruto that this Kyuubi knew about his reincarnation. How? That was the question he was going to find the answer.

"You're the Kyuubi of this world, aren't you?" Naruto asked, his voice strong "I thought you're powerless with your chakra"

" **Oh please** " Kurama's female counterpart " **All Yondaime took from me is my chakra, unlike the weak creature you're standing on top at...** " she glanced at Kurama and gave him an evil, foxy smirk, making Naruto's partner growled angrily " **I'm an actual Youkai** "

"You?" Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. It what she said was the truth, this Kyuubi still had her Youki inside her, the spiritual energy of the mythical creatures only mentioned in bedtime story and fantasies story.

Demons like Youkai existed in this world? Naruto thought inside of his head.

" **My name is Kurahime, the Great Queen of Makai, the world of demons** " The Yellow Kyuubi, now known as Kurahime declared proudly before leaping forward " **and I welcome you, Naruto Uzumaki to this world** "

" **Get ready Naruto** " Kurama roared and shot forward as well, the two Kyuubi charged at each other with strong and powerful footstep, making the wet ground of Naruto's mindscape shook violently.

" **I'm going to make you reject stepping pass those bars, human!** " Kurahime roared and dodged to the side, avoiding Kurama's gigantic claws hands before turning her body back with the kind of speed that completely illogical to her size, opening her jaws wide and bit down hard on the orange Kyuubi's arm.

" **GAHH!** " Kurama roared out in pain, but used his other hand to punch Kurahime's hard on the top of her head " **Let go you damn vixen!** "

"Hold still Kurama!" Naruto cried and ran down on his partner's hand, heading to Kurahime's head with a Rasenshuriken in his hand.

Kurahime's eyes widened slightly at the massive chakra fuma shuriken, with the Yondaime's trademark Jutsu in the middle, the Rasengan. It was giving off a loud screech-like noise and it didn't take her long to realize that getting hit by it wouldn't be pretty.

The Yellow Kyuubi released Kurama's hands and jumped back to avoid the orange Rasenshuriken, but her eyes widened slightly when she saw Naruto stopped on the back of Kurama's hand and brought his hand back.

"Too late!" The blond shouted "Kurama" and much to her shock, he threw his attack at her.

" _ **How can he throw something like that?**_ " Kurahime thought inside of her head in shock, throwing the amount of chakra like that away was the unthinkable; even for someone like her " _ **More over...**_ " her eyes widened when her male counterpart opened his mouth and released four **Bijuudama** , becoming four satellites flying around the Rasenshuriken as it approached.

As the attack hits the yellow Kyuubi, it exploded, resulting in an enormous dome of blue energy in the midair. Kurama jumped back several feet to avoid the explosion and its shockwave, knowing full-well just how powerful his and Naruto's combined attack was.

"You think that enough to put her down?" Naruto asked, using his arms to shield his face from the wind.

" **I highly doubt it** " Kurama growled " **That vixen survived far worse attacks than that. We've been fighting for two months now** "

"Wait, two months?" Naruto asked in shock "You mean..."

" **Yes, because of our battle, you're unable to wake up.** " Kurama said " **the energy we both released during our fight seriously weakened your body, making you unable to wake up. If there was something I learnt from this fight with her, Youki is very poisonous to chakra** " he was a beast made out of mass of chakra, making Kurahime's attacks very deadly to his body, seriously weakened his body every time he was hit, that was the reason why he could never win over her.

"Is there anything I should know about?" Naruto asked.

" **Yes...she attacked Konoha on her own** " Kurama said and Naruto's eyes widened his shock, again " **And she can use magic** "

As the explosion disappeared, Naruto could finally get a good look at the female counterpart of Kurama and couldn't contain his surprise when he found in her place was a floating large, yellow sphere.

The sphere began to move and Kurahime unwrap the tails from her body, shooting a large fire ball from her mouth at Naruto and Kurama, who dodged to the size and released a rapid shot **Bijuudama** at her, at the same time Kurahime unleashed another fireball.

The attacks collided in midair; then another explosion took place and shook his mindscape violently.

The shockwave sent both Kyuubi back. Kurahime balanced herself on the air and landed down the ground gratefully, once again unleashing her fire.

But this time, it was a wave of fire, heading toward Naruto and Kurama with the amount of heat so incredible that Naruto, who was just his own unconsciousness, could feel very clearly.

" **Too navie!** "

Kurama roared and released a mighty roar; powerful enough to blow away the wave of golden fire, dispersed it without a trace.

However, what he and Naruto didn't expect was that Kurahime had disappeared from sight.

" **Where is she?** " Kurama asked, looking around with his eyes wide in surprise. Naruto's original mindscape before he released Kurama from the seal wasn't very big, so it was almost next to impossible to miss something with the size of Kurahime, which was even bigger than Kurama himself.

"I don't..." But Naruto stopped when he heard the sound of something pierced through the air, heading to him.

Naruto thought it was some kind of weapon, a shuriken of perhaps a kunai but he was dead wrong.

And he knew it when a fist connected with his face.

" **NARUTO!** " Kurama shouted when Naruto was knocked away from his head and fell to the ground.

The mysterious figure raised their leg and kicked Kurama hard on the top of his head with a huge amount of force behind it, sending him back several feet and using it at leverage to shot down to Naruto falling body. The blond gritted his teeth and forced his head back with his fist brought back, ready to return the one who attacked him.

Only to be met with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Naruto was completely lost for words, his body froze in shock.

And to make it worst for a male like him, she was completely naked, exposing the most glorious, voluptuous body right in front of his eyes.

With dark crimson red eyes, golden blonde hair with bangs framing her incredible beautiful face perfectly, they formed the most angelic face in existence.

And to his surprise, nine flowing yellow tails behind her and two fox-like ears sticking out on the top of her head

"Surprise?!" she cried loudly and punched him in the face again.

But this time, she grabbed his collar and twisted her body around, getting to the behind of Naruto as they both landed down to the ground. She got one hand with sharp fingernails around his throat. Naruto gritted his teeth, unable to move because nine yellow tails wrapped itself around him and her.

" **Naruto!** " Kurama moved forward, but stopped when the girl pointed her hand at him.

"Stop right there Kurama" she cried with an evil smirk "or else I will snap this boy neck, and even though this was just his consciousness, I promise it will be very painful" Kurama growled and stopped when Naruto starting to choke and bleed around his throat by her nails.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, a little hard since he was being choked to death.

"Oh, how awful of you" she whispered into his ear, using her other hand to caress his whiskers right cheek slightly "it's me, Kurahime, your lovely tenant"

"Impossible" Naruto said in shock.

"Way possible" Kurahime giggled evilly "Youkai of this world can turn into the form of human if they want to; this is something that can help us blend in the human society quite easily you see"

"What do you want?" he asked

"Can't a girl find her fun" Kurahime whispered hotly into his ear "it was so lonely in here until you and your pet over there appeared" Kurama growled as Kurahime glanced to him slightly "your counterpart is so pathetic that he ran away immediately after he saw me."

"Naruto Namikaze?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, him" Kurahime smirked her hand moved down to his chest and scratched her claws on it "he's dead now, literally."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Oh, didn't you know? I was trying to revive him with my Youki, because after all he dies I die" that speech was very familiar for both Naruto and Kurama, though they're in no condition to laugh "but then, you came and one body can't have two souls using it at a time, and did you know what happened?

"Care to enlighten me?" Naruto asked.

"Two souls become one" Kurahime grinned "his soul blended in with you and become you, literally." now that explained why he felt like there was a voice in his mind, feeling the needs that weren't him...so it was Naruto Namikaze's feeling all alone "but because you're stronger, I think you will be the one in charge"

"Hey look at the bright side; at least from now on I will have a strong vessel and know what kind of person you will become when you grow up." her hand moved down and dangerous close to his crotch "don't get me wrong human, I got no interest in you...but I think finally I can find some entertainment while being imprisoned in your body." her hand shot into his pants and grabbed his manhood "oh, very impressive" But before Naruto could start to enjoy the feeling, Kurahime grabbed both of part of his body roughly she was having her hands out and ripped him apart.

 _ **Line Break**_

"GAAH!" Naruto, back at his original world shouted out and shot up from his bed. His hand immediately put on his hip, the place that he was ripped apart by Kurahime, sweats covering his body "Damn woman!"

" **Because originally, I was sealed into Naruto Namikaze's body, not Kurama** " Kurahime's voice could be heard from the depth of his mindscape " **I'm the one in charge here, so if you start begging me, I will lend you some of the chakra that I am restoring back** "

"Shut it, I don't need your help" Naruto growled, trying to remove the image of her naked body away from his mind, but unable to do so no matter how he tried.

" **Oh how cold** " Kurahime said, smirking " **Ara, such a refreshing feeling** " she said as she laid her body down the top of Kurama's head.

" **GET OFF OF MY HEAD VIXEN!** "

" **For your friend's own benefit, I think that we should stop fighting** " Kurahime jumped, avoiding Kurama's hands before returning to the spot on his head. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Kurahime was right; fighting again would only cause Naruto's body to weaken even more.

"So what now?" Naruto asked, lying back to the bed. It was lucky that he could only hear her voice, or else talking with Kurahime while looking at her naked glory would be very uncomfortable, especially when he was back at a teenager boy with raging hormones.

" **Strip off your clothes and come back in here in your adult form** " Kurahime said mischievously.

"Well, at least she is friendlier than Kurama before we became friend" Naruto muttered to himself and closed his eyes, focusing in calling for what he wanted.

An orange Kimono suddenly appeared from thin air and dropped down Kurahime's head much to her surprise.

" **Orange?** " Kurahime asked, taking the Kimono off her head and held it in her hands

"Put it on" Naruto said sleepily "or turn back to your fox form."

" **Well, better than none** "

The blond sighed in relief, he was right, Kurahime was much nicer than Kyuubi before they became friend, she was easier than interact even though the level of her mischievousness were unthinkable.

He felt very tried right now and needed a good sleep, mentally shut down the link between him and his mindscape so that the female Kyuubi would no longer bother him.

[Outside Naruto's room]

"Tsunade-sama" Kushina stood up from her seat and immediately ran over to the legendary Sannin "How is Naruto? Is he alright?" she asked with a hopeful tone. Minato and their daughter also stood behind Kushina, waiting for the good answer from Tsunade.

"Yes he's alright" Tsunade said with a smile, making the Namikaze family sighed in relief "his body is perfectly healthy, but Naruto still needs to do some physical treatments in order to walk on his legs again"

"Thanks Kami" Minami cried in happiness, wiping away the tears at the corners of her eyes "Naruto is alright"

"C-Can we meet him now, Tsunade-sama?" Minato asked his voice unsure. He got the feeling that his son wouldn't want to have anything to do with them, after everything they put him through. He wouldn't even feel surprise if Naruto actually did.

"He's resting" Tsunade said emotionlessly and curtly. Naruto's family lowered their head in sadness

"I guess it can't be help" Kushina muttered and stumped back to the chair, sobbing quietly to herself.

"Now listen here you young fools" Tsunade said strongly with her hands on her hip, glaring at the so called Hokage family "this is your second chance to make up to him, I know exactly what you fools did to him when he was small, all the neglect, all the pains and suffers you put him through just because you can't look at anyone other than your...'genius' daughter." Tsunade said that like it was something so disgusting "make it right this time, or else at one of the Sannin of Konoha, I will do everything in my power to take away your right at his parent, got that?"

"You don't have to tell us anything Tsunade-sama" Minato said as he wrapped his arms around his wife comfortingly.

"And you, young lady" Tsunade lowered her head down and glared murderously into Minami's purple eyes "be a better sister, or else I will make sure that kick you gave him is like a love tap to what I'm about to do to you" Minami gulped and nodded her head rapidly.

"Kami, wonder why I am still sticking to this family" Tsunade walked away, muttering that to herself.

"We will make it right Minato" Kushina suddenly turned to her husband and said strongly, tears rolled down her cheeks "No more children of Prophecy, no more favor over our daughters...we will treat them equal, starting from now, you got that?"

"I understand, Kushina" Minato nodded his head and kissed the top of Kushina's hair "we will make it right this time"

Minami sighed sadly, walking toward the door of Naruto's room with her head lowered down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Naruto" She whispered and put her hand on the door, she didn't know if he could hear her or not.

But all she could do right now was giving Naruto all the supports she could give, hoping that he would forgive her for what she had done.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

 **Yagami's Note: Hope you all like this chapter because like I promised XD I will update right away after getting 100 hundred reviews for chapter 2.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like how I portrayed the Kyuubi no Yoko of this world, aka Kurahime no Vixen XD. Unlike what I done to her in The Contract, I won't make Kurahime a crazy slut who only crave for sex most of the time, I will make her actually responsible and more Queen-like and of course more mischievously. Kurahime and Kurama will be a great support for Naruto from now on.**

 **I hope you like the reason why Kurama lost to Kurahime, it wasn't because she was stronger, it was just because her Youki is very poisonous to chakra (I don't know if this is true or not, but in this story it is). Kurama is a mass of chakra, so every attack from Kurahime is very fatal to him. This would also explain why she still got power left to fight against Kurama at his strongest form, while her chakra was sucked out of her body (to restore that amount of chakra it would take Kurahime more than a couple of years)**

 **What did Kurama mean when he said Kurahime attacked Konoha on her own?**

 **And how did she was able to know Naruto Uzumaki arrival?**

 **This fox lady is full of secret, stay tune to find out in the future chapter.**

 **Naruto will keep most of his technique and Jutsu but he will los Sennin mode because Naruto Namikaze's body is untrained. Of course in the future he will gain it back. Of course harder technique require trainings again. (Naruto is able to use Rasennshuriken because he was inside his mindscape, where he now has perfectly control over the place)**

 **That's all for now, next chapter is for Namikaze family interaction with Naruto only**

 **Stay tune**

 **Keep voting for the harem, and Hinata is on the win of coming to his harem here guys!**

 **Read and Review**

 **Will update after a day**

 **Or get 100 reviews XD**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Surprisingly, very little flamers XD**

 **Next Chapter: Family**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is not beta-ed yet, so please do not flame about grammar XD**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Youkai Speechs.

 _'_ _ **Kurama**_ _ **'**_ Demonic/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **New Life-Second chance**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **4**_

 _ **Family**_

"One step at a time Naruto" Tsunade Senju said as she gently guided her godson taking his first steps after two months in a coma, who was shakily walking on his own feet inside the physical treatments room.

His now family was standing outside, looking at him through the window of the physical treatements room.

"I can do it Baa-chan!" Naruto whined and sped up his movement, which turned out to be a rather bad choice because as soon as he did that, Naruto's shaking legs gave up, making him fell over.

"Careful" Tsunade said, grabbing Naruto with her arms around his waist "please listen to my words Naruto; I know what I am doing, alright?" Then she took his hand into hers and started to guide him again, as gently as she could.

Naruto cursed out loudly in his mind, there were so many things he had to do and yet here he was, trying to make his legs use to walking once again like a baby learn how to walk.

If only Kurahime was a little more cooperated, things would get a lot more faster. Because Kurama wasn't the one who was sealed inside Naruto Namikaze, whose body now belonged to Uzumaki's, he couldn't share his chakra to him so he would heal faster like before. Kurahime was the one in charge and she DIDN'T want to share the chakra she was restoring back to anyone.

How parsimonious of her!

" **Aw~, but I want to see you crawl** " the mischievous vixen said playfully while sitting on the top of Kurama's head, who by far had long since given up on trying to swat his female counterpart away from his head. She might behave a lot nicer than how Kurama used to be, but she was a hundred if not a thousand times more annoying than the fox himself **"On the ground, licking my feet** "

"Shut it, vixen" Naruto told her through the link between him and his mindscape

" **How cold of you, Naruto** " Kurahime giggled mischievously " **You know if you start begging, maybe I will lend you some of my chakra** "

"Kurama" Naruto, once again ignored her "can you channel some of your chakra to Kurahime so she can give me some?" He asked the fox who was lying on the floor with his head resting on his hands.

" **That's the point Naruto**." the orange fox only growled back when Naruto appeared in his mindscape and looked at his partner, with Kurahime on top of his head " **She DIDN'T want to help, in anyway** "

As if she wanted to mock then, Kurahime turned around with her body outstretched, sighing in satisfaction as she buried her face into Kurama's soft fur. The Kimono she was wearing was lifted up, exposing her entire bubble ass, which teasingly covered by her large yellow tails.

" **Like what you see?** " The yellow vixen asked and then turned around. The front of her kimono was open around the shoulder, revealing a large amount of her large cleveage, once again she stretched her shoulder " **ah~, feel so good** " she moaned and Kurama could only growl.

It was actually really hard to imagine just how voluptuous and beauriful she was. Naruto already got the first look of her naked glory and no matter how he tried, he still couldn't take those images out of his mind. Kurahime was the Queen of Demon, so maybe he shouldn't expect any less from someone like her. With a few touch of magic, the Kimono Naruto created for her became one of the most revealing Kimono ever, with the sleeves cut short and the fromt opened widely.

She knew she was beautiful and attractive and wasn't shy to show off her charms.

Naruto left his mindscape, knowing that he couldn't reason any more with this stubborn woman.

"Okay Baa-chan" Naruto said as he let go off Tsunade's hand "I think I'm used to it now" Naruto took a deep breath and took his first step, shakily at first.

But after his second step, Natuto's legs became much stronger and firmer, as he walked back and forth inside of the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Very good" Tsunade nodded her head with a smile "now, try walking around the room" she said, she would never expect a child like Naruto to be able to recorver that fast.

Naruto nodded and started to walk. He couldn't help but smile, after all this was one of the first steps of his journey to make things right, things that he couldn't do before because he was weak. Knowing what would happen in the future, Naruto could use his power to prevent a lot of things from happening, and do thing that he wasn't able to do in the past.

As Naruto was walking around the room, his family couldn't help but smile a little at the determination in his eyes. Kushina smiled softly at her son with tears leaking out from the corner of her eyes, she wanted to be the one who was inside that room, helping her son like she did back then when was just a child...she wanted to redeem herself in her son's eyes, to show him that he was just as important as any of her children.

When Naruto crossed the window, he couldn't help but stop for a moment and looked at his family. He saw his mother, smiling at him behind the glass, with his father's arm around her shoulder, hugging her closely to his body. He couldn't believe that he was given this opportunity, the opportunity of having a family in his life, the thing that he always dreamed of when he was a young child.

His parent, alive and well, was smiling softly at him with nothing but love in their eyes. Naruto could also see some regret and sadness from them as well, for what they had done to their son.

Naruto couldn't help but smile back at them, especially his mother. Minato and Kushina's smile widened even more when Naruto smiled at them from the other side of the window, the mother put her hand on the glass, where her son was putting his hand onto and whispered his name softly.

His eyes then turned to the young girl standing next to them, but instead of smiling, he frowned.

From the information he managed to get from eavesdropping the people talking outside of his room, Naruto got two sisters and they were twin but one got red hair while the other got blonde hair. He knew that the blonde one was his older sister, Minami Namikaze.

For a girl her age, Minami was quite beautiful and attractive. Minami got dark pink eyes and long honey blonde hair that flowed just above her lower back. Her bangs partially crossed her cheeks and go down all the way to her neck. She also got a bust larger than normal, definitely larger than most girls her age.

Take a few more years and she was going to become a real heartbreaker.

Minami caught his eyes looking at her and smiled at Naruto, waving her hand a little at him with a hopeful expression on her face, but it quickly dropped when Naruto turned back to what he was doing, walking around the room again with a faster pace than before.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Minami said sadly, lowering her face.

"Of course not Minami-chan" Kushina tried to cheer her daughter up with a gentle smile.

"There is nothing you should worry about Minami" Minato said firmly, smiling at his daughter "Naruto put his life on the line to protect you, I'm sure that among the members of our family you're the one he holds the least grudge against it" If he was hated by Naruto, he would understand, after all the pains and sufferings he had to go through.

Minami could only nod her head at her father comforting words. She didn't care if her father stripped off her position at a Konoha's Kunoichi forever, she didn't all she cared right now was supporting her brother in order to make up to what she had done to him.

 _Line Break_

The day Naruto was released from the hospital came faster than he thought. His family was waiting for him outside of the hospital and he couldn't wait to meet and get to know them. Minato managed to get Shikaku take care of the more important jobs for him and canceled the meeting today in order to be here with his family.

"Naruto" Kushina smiled softly when he saw Tsunade pushed the door of the hospital open for her son. The young child excitedly ran out of the hospital toward his family, happy that he was finally released from one of the worst places in his list.

"Hey there son" Minato smiled at Naruto and patted the young boy on his shoulder when the boy stopped in front of them, kneeling down on one knee.

"Hey dad" Naruto smiled to his father and turned to his mother "Hey mom"

"Naruto" Kushina couldn't help it anymore, she kneed down in front of Naruto and wrapped her arms around his tiny body and bringing him into a tight hug "I'm so sorry..." she sobbed, feeling ashamed of herself "I...I hoped I could..."

"Hey hey mom, it's alright..." Naruto said softly to his mother "I'm fine, see?" he let go off her and grinned widely, showing her that he was perfectly alright.

"Naruto, I..."

"What matter is that he's alright now Kushina" Minato placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, giving her a meaning full look before turning back to Naruto "Son, do you remember what happened that night?" a day ago, Tsunade was kind enough to tell him that Naruto didn't remember anything about the night he was nearly killed by Mizuki, which, in the Sannin's opinion was a good thing.

But what worried him was that Tsunade also stated that Naruto lost some of his past memories as well. Tsunade figured maybe it was because of the poison in his system that caused seriously damages to his body, not only physically but also mentally.

"Um, no dad" Naruto shook his head. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Naruto knew that 'he' was nearly killed that night in the hands on Mizuki, but what happened before that and afterward was a mystery to him, so he decided to play memories lost for now, in case his family got suspicious after asking questions he didn't know how to answer "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course not Naruto" Minato shook his head, smiling softly at him "I'm glad that you're alright"

The boy then turned to his sister, who was paying extra attention to her shoes.

" **If I were you young lad, I wouldn't act too chummy chummy with that girl** " Kurahime sagely advice " **My little vessel is very scare of her, if you want to as convince as possible, you should act nervously around her** "

"Now that is what I call helping" Naruto said to her in his mind "If only you could..."

" **You're welcome** " the vixen giggled, making Naruto sighed before quickly went into the character Kurahime said he should be.

Minami glanced up slightly to look at her brother's face and could see the nervousness in his eyes, the same nervousness he got whenever she was around. Even if he didn't remember anything about the accident with Mizuki, she doubted that he forgot all the punches and kicks she gave him for 'purposing' ruining her fun times.

"Uh...hey, Naruto" Minami said softly to her brother.

"He...hey onee-sama" Naruto said nervously to his sister before quickly grabbing his mother's hand, he had seen the way Himwari acted around stranger when she was a lot younger so acting nervously wasn't very hard for him to do.

Kushina glanced between her two children with a sad expression in her eyes, connecting her family together once again wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

"Let's go home everyone" Minato said, throwing Naruto's basket on to his shoulder and put a hand on Kushina's shoulder.

Minami nodded her head before grabbing her mother's other hands, in a flash of yellow the Namikaze Family disappeared.

 _Line Break_

It was late in the night, probably midnight and Naruto Uzumaki was sitting inside his family's manor's library, with the massive book of history in front of him.

Flipping through page to page, Naruto couldn't help but smile because of what happened this afternoon. Even though he had to act more negative around Minami and Naruko, his younger sister hadn't returned from mission yet, he could still foresee a very happy life ahead of him.

For the first time in his life, Naruto understood the feeling of having your parent cared for you feel like.

It was truly heartwarming.

Naruto felt bad for the other Naruto but he couldn't blame his family either. What mattered now that Naruto got a second chance in life, as well as Naruto Namikaze, whose soul merged with him. He got the chance to make things right while his other half got a chance to be loved from his family, Naruto would make sure to live for him as well.

Naruto read the history of Elemental Nations and saw that mostly everything went the same like before. There were many things he didn't understand like the history of Rikudou Sennin was still the same tale every Shinobi known about, while Kurahime said she was the Queen of Makai, a whole country of demon, meaning that she and the rest of the Bijuu wasn't originally separated from Juubi.

When he asked her about that, Kurahime kept her mouth shut and changed the topic faster than he ever could.

But what shocked him the most was that Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime of Konohagakure no Sato was the one who sealed Kurahime into the children of Namikaze after knocking his father out when he was about to sacrifice his life. Yet another confusion popped up when he read that **Shikku Fuin** wasn't the technique he used to seal the golden Kurahime, which remained unknown till this day, all they knew about it was the Ying and Yang part of chakra was sealed inside the girls while the boy got the soul, at the same time creating a link between them in order to keep the chakra exist and filled up every time Minami and Naruko used up the chakra, which also explained why it took Kurahime so long just to regenerate a fragment of the original amount of her chakra.

The downside of this technique was that it couldn't separate Youki from Kurahime but over all that must be one of the most powerful Fuinjustu Naruto had ever read about, if not wanted to say the strongest.

The reason why Kurahime attacked Konoha on her own was still unknown, it was stated in the book that the golden Kitsune travelled thousands miles before arriving at Konoha and unleashed the might of her power.

Surprisingly, the Uchiha massacre never happened in this universe. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui were his mother's students and they were currently working at his father's most trusted and personal bodyguards, being one of the strongest and most talent Anbu in the history of Konoha.

But this wouldn't stop Orochimaru from aiming for Sasuke.

About his family, Minami and Naruko were called Uchina Shisui and Uchiha Itachi's second coming. Graduated from the Academy at the age of seven at the top of their class, with Minami being the more extraordinary one, at age ten they passed the Chunin Exam and Naruko was promoted to Jounin just a few days ago. He heard that his father stripped Minami off her position at a Kunoichi of Konoha, which was kind of harsh in his opinion.

Then again, he would do the same thing if one of his children treated the other like what she did. Minami had to understand that they are a family of Shinobi.

Closing the book, Naruto yawned tiredly Naruto closed the book and headed back to his room.

How this future was going to turn out for him, Naruto didn't know, but all he cared was making it better than his world.

There were deaths he could prevent, life he could save, things he could stop.

And most of all, he could return Hinata's feeling from this point.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Sorry for taking this long to update XD but because I need to focus on my main fiction the Prince of Olympus as well as school, I kind of leave a long delay to this work of art.**_

 _ **I hope you like Minami's appearance, I base her on Erina Nakiri on Shokugeki no Souma Manga XD...she is really hot so I hope you like her**_

 _ **Hope you love this chapter, I actually put a lot of thoughts into this chapter in order to make it as good as possible, especially around the interaction between Naruto and his now family, which would be also further revealed in the future chapter and also one of the main focuses in this story.**_

 _ **So~, after all, Hinata is still come out with the win...so I decided to put her in the Harem as well. BUT! I would alter her personality for a bit to suit your liking, like I will make her more confident, less shy...maybe I will take on the fun and completely change her personality, making her a royal princess of konoha who look down on commoner XD (MUWAHAHA, EVIL LAUGHTER XD)**_

 _ **So, aside from Kurahime, that made another girl for Naruto, keep on voting for the next girl in his harem XD**_

 _ **That's all... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW XD...KEEP more than 100+ reviews per. chapter coming guys XD**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This chapter isn't betaed yet

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Youkai Speechs.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **New Life-Second chance**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Let's start again!**_

"Perfect" Naruto Uzumaki, now Namikaze said with a wide smirk, crossing his arms on his chest while nodding his head in satisfaction, looking around the room used to belong to his counterpart. The blank white wall of his room was replaced with orange color wallpapers, which he found last night the storage house of Namikaze Residence. It took Naruto sometime to put them on the wall with his tiny size, but after two hours of working since four in the morning, the blond finally changed the room to his liking.

" **Orange?** " Kurahime asked inside of his mindscape.

"Yep, best color ever" Naruto said with a smirk, crouching down to gather the unsused wallpapers to roll them into rolls.

" **The other you like yellow more,** " Kurahime informed him " **and please tell me you're not going to wear orange.** " Kurama let out a small chuckle at the irony.

"I won't, no need for getting the attention from everyone now" Naruto shook his head "But of course, an orange pants or clothes with orange stripes aren't going to hurt, right?" Kurahime groaned.

" **You are Shinobi and yet you like to wear orange, bad choice Uzumaki** "

"Hey Kurahime, since when you start to care so much about me anyway?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk, catching the golden vixen off guard "Last time I checked, you're not very cooperative with me and Kurama. What with the change of heart?"

" **Don't get the wrong idea human!** " She spatted before huffing " **I don't want to waste my chakra in healing you when you get yourself injure, that is all.** "

"Yeah sure," Naruto chuckled "You know all you need to do when something like that happen is letting Kurama channel his chakra to me."

" **Only need to bump our fist together, simple** " the orange Kurama nodded his head but this time Kurahime didn't reply, keeping the huff on her face.

Naruto used a rope to tie the wallpaper together before heading out.

To say Namikaze Residence was massive was a huge understatement. Back then while he was still living his childhood in his original timeline, Naruto still remembered the day he crossed this mansion everyday, wondering what kind of people rich enough to purchase these kind of residence and imagined himself living in the same place. After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Tsunade finally revealed the truth about his parent to the village and returned all of his father and mother's inheritance to him.

Even though the Uzumaki decided to live outside, Naruto and Hinata constantly returned to the place and do some cleaning and maintaning work so Namikaze Residence could keep its best shape, to honor the memories of Naruto's parent and let the next and then the next generations of Shinobi to always remember two of the greatest heroes of Konoha.

And now Naruto was living in the same place, only in a different world and timeline. He didn't know how Naruto Namikaze felt about this, but this place was very much a place he could call home.

When he was about to head down to the first floor, the door to his right was opened and his father stepped out, fully dressed up in his hokage's attire.

"Oh, hey dad" Naruto greeted him cheerfully, making the Yondaime Hokage to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Naruto...what are you doing so soon in the morning?" Minato asked before glancing his eyes to the rolls of paperwalls in his hands "Is that my old paperwalls?"

"This is yours? I used them to for my room." Naruto asked and the Hokage nodded his head "Cool, so you like orange too?"

"Yep, but that was before your mother decided to tear them down with her own hands" he chuckled "don't let your mother see it, she is a serious kunoichi so she hates orange."

"Uh yeah, I will..." Naruto nodded "see you later dad" he then turned around and was about to walk down the stair when his dad suddenly appeared beside him and took most of the paperwalls away.

"Here, let me help you" Minato smiled before walking ahead of them. Naruto was confused at first, but it didn't take him long to realize his father's intention, which he couldn't help but smile.

"But wait dad, you don't have work today?" He asked, catching up to his father.

"Don't worry, Shikaku can handle things for me for a few hours" Minato smiled "to tell you the truth, I don't really want to go to work these days" Making up for his son Naruto was part of the reason he didn't want to go to work around these times "But...oh well, I think I will have your mother's breakfast before heading to my office and burry myself into paperworks again."

"Good luck dad" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. He knew that feeling of working with paperworks. While he would like to take care of the more important job himself, if not for the help of his clones Naruto would never be able to finish MOST of them on time to return to his house

"Sure, with the Chunin exam coming near in a week, I will be extra busy soon" he opened the door of the storage house but turned back to his son with a grin "But don't worry, I will make sure to spend as much time with my family as possible."

But that wasn't something he was concerning about.

"Wait wait dad...the Chunin exam is coming near in a week?" Naruto asked in surprise. He checked the calendar last night and was sure that there was still at least two months till the Chunin exam, enough time for him to prepare and get back to his best shape.

"Uh huh, you know what the Chunin exam is all about right?" Naruto nodded his head slowly before stepping into the storage house, still couldn't believe the Chunin exam was going to take place in a week.

While he was still wondering how he was going to get stronger than a Sannin in just a few days, not to mention he needed to get pass the Academy graduate exam, finishing enough missions and get his teacher's approval, his eyes then picked up a training dummy lying at a corner of the storage room.

"That's Minami's old training dummy" Minato informed when he saw Naruto's eyes "She used to train with it when she was three years old" he trailed off at the last part with a sad expression on his face. He didn't know if Minami would try to become a kunoichi again, but if she decided to do so, he got nothing against it because Konoha needed young talent like her. He knew that it was kind of harsh stripping her off her rank like that but after what she had done to make this family fell apart, punishment needed to be done, daughter of Hokage or not.

But like his wife, Minato knew that he was the one at fault here, not just his daughter.

"Can I borrow it?" Naruto asked, walking to the dummy and look at it.

"Sure, go ahead" He then got a brilliant idea "I got some kunai here. Want to test your throwing skills?" a massive smile spread out on Naruto's face when he heard that.

 _Line Break_

"Now be careful Naruto, you've just recovered" Minato said loudly from the sideline, he got no doubt for Tsunade's skills in treating his son but it wouldn't hurt if he felt a little worry about this.

"Sure dad" Naruto said with a smirk, swirling the kunais he was holding around. He got three of them in his left hand and one in his right, readied to launch. Like with his previous condition, his counterpart was also a dead last, not just any dead last but the worst ninja in the history. Naruto failed his exams because he didn't know how to control the massive amount of chakra inside, but his counterpart failed even before reaching Ninjutsu test. After all, Naruto Namikaze was too busy to get his family's attention and dodge Minami.

But of course, Kurahime was the one who was KIND enough to fill him in those informations.

"Here go" Naruto took a deep breath and tried to recall the way of throwing a kunai. He didn't have his muscle's memories with him so he would have to let his mind guide him.

Bringing his hand back Naruto threw the first kunai toward the target's head. It was nowhere as fast as his original throwing speed, but still quite fast for his age. The kunai hit the center of the target.

"Good" Minato nodded his head with a smile but he couldn't help but feel a little strange about his son sudden grow in skill. He read the old report from the teachers at the Academy about his son last night and knew that Naruto was a dead last in his class in all subjects, including weapons throwing.

It seemed that his hair and eyes wasn't the only thing that changed. He needed to tell Tsunade about this soon, to see if that poison Mizuki used on his shuriken had any side effects.

"Let's do this!" Naruto suddenly said and to his father's shock, he threw all three kunai in his left hands at once and all three of them soon found its way to the target's center "Awesome" the younger blond muttered with a wide smirk, this could only mean that his mind wasn't as rusty as he thought.

This could be something so normal with a more skilled Gennin, but to someone who was a still one of the worst Shinobi in the history two months ago, this was something absolutely abnormal.

"How was that dad?" Naruto asked, pointing his hand at the dummy.

"Good, Naruto" Minato nodded his head slowly "I didn't know that your aim is...extraordinary." Not only that but he could see that Naruto took very little time to aim, something not a normal Gennin could do.

"Dad...you think I will be able to make it to Chunin exam in less than a week?" That question left Minato completely lost for words. Did his son seriously just ask that?

"Sorry son, but that is impossible" Minato shook his head sadly "you're still not even Gennin yet and I can't use my position to lend you any help." He then walked to his son with a smile, kneeling down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder while the other on the top of his head "But don't worry Naruto, next year I'm sure that you will be able to and will become a great ninja in the future." he smiled "Would you like to let me help you Naruto? If you want, I can train you."

"Really?" Naruto asked brightly "Thanks dad!" he moved forward and hugged his father tightly, like any child would do.

However, his mind was currently working overload, trying to figure it out the best way to sneak into the forest of death to prevent Orochimaru from aiming his fangs to Sasuke.

"Breakfast is ready!" They heard Kushina's voice and turned around to see her standing with her back leaning against the door with a smile on her face, wearing a yellow apron around her waist "Minato, Naruto."

"C'mon, we shouldn't let your mother waiting" Minato chuckled and walked with Naruto into the house.

 _Line Break_

Naruto sneaked out of his house as soon as he finished breakfast and his mother, who literally filled his plate full of foods right after he finished it, took his eyes away from him.

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him on the streets of Konoha, taking in every details of the village he always loved and swore to protect. Everything was more or less exactly like he remembered it to be, the annoyed glares, the way the people whispering to each other behind his back...he almost forgot that this was the way the treated him before he became their hero.

But Naruto didn't care, only wore a smile on his face as he waved his hand cheerfully to each and every single one of them, getting a lot of confused looks from the villagers.

"Hey Teuchi-Oji san, Ayame-nee chan!" Naruto greeted the chef of Ichiraku ramen and his daughter cheerfully while running pass the small stand. He got no doubt that no matter world it was; Ichiraku Ramen would stay the same as well as the owners of the place.

"Naruto-kun, watch out!" Ayame called out to him but it was too late, when he returned his eyes to the front his whole body crashed onto someone and as soon as that happened, they wrapped their hands around his body and turned around, throwing Naruto away several feet.

The blond gasped out in shock and tried to turn himself around, landing roughly on his feet and fell on his ass.

"Oi! Watch where you are running blondie!" he heard a shout and looked up and almost dropped his mouth to the ground in shock.

It was Anko Mitarashi but she wasn't the Tokubetsu Jounin he remembered.

It was a much younger version of the sadistic purple haired girl, sure she was still wearing the same kind of revealing attire but other than the different in age, probably about the same age at Minami the oldest between the three siblings but he was sure that it was Anko.

And standing around her was no doubt her best friends and to his shock again, they were younger.

Kurenai Yuhi, Hana Inuzuka and Yugao Uzuki...these were the four most dangerous Kunoichi during their time, absolutely powerful in their very own way.

"Well, isn't that the son of Yondaime-sama?" Anko recognized him and bended down to his level.

"What with that?" Naruto asked, rather annoyed by the way Anko was looking down on him.

"We're wasting our time here" Kurenai muttered emotionlessly, crossing her arms underneath her chest. Yugao just looked away while Hana kneeled down and patted her ningen softly on his head.

"I heard your hairstyle changed but didn't think that you could become this cute" Anko commented, smirking at Naruto "Yellow and red sure suit you"

"Oh okay then" Naruto nodded his head and stood up, dusting himself.

" **Run while you still can Naruto** " Kurahime suddenly said inside of his mindscape " **Those fours are Minami's best friends, or should I say your sister's loyal puppies and they took great pleasure in picking on you, especially Anko. And before you decide to open a blood path to escape, they're a lot stronger than Chunin level.** "

"Oh shit" Naruto said in his mindscape, glancing down he saw Anko's hand twitching slightly and a very familiar hissing sound could be heard "Well, if you excuse me, I need to..." he turned around and about to turn away when suddenly Anko appeared behind him with a kunai at his cheek.

"Oh no, you don't" Anko smirked, caressing the flat edge of her kunai against his cheek "It's quite some time since our last fun and you're just way too cute to resist right now..."

"A little help here Kurama, Kurahime!" Naruto said inside of his mind, last thing he needed would be having these fours prank him in the middle of the street or get bitten by a poisonous snake, which he got a feeling one was getting into his shirt from the inside of Anko's sleeve.

" **Oi vixen, show me your fist?** " Kurama demanded, raising his fist " **Our vessel is in serious trouble here** "

" **You sure?** " Kurahime flicked Kurama's hand away " **On the second thought...** " she suddenly put a finger underneath her lip and said, going in a thinking pose " **I don't like snake that much so I will help you guys this time** " Naruto widened his eyes at her speech and immediately appeared inside his mindscape, standing on top of Kurama's head next to the golden Kyuubi.

"Now that is how things work" Naruto said, nodding his head and brought out his fist.

"Don't get the wrong idea, human" Kurahime said, crossing her arms together and bumped her right fist onto Naruto's, showing the other to Kurama "this is the onetime thing, a onetime thing...remember that"

"Tsundere, I see..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Naruto chuckled "Let's do it, Kurama, I only need to get away from them so 0,0001 percent should be alright" Kurama nodded his head and bumped his fist against Kurahime.

At the outside world, Naruto smirked when he felt the familiar power of Kurama's chakra flowed within his body.

However, before he could transform and disappear before any of them could even hope to see, Anko suddenly released him and stepped back.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, turning around to look at the snake user.

"Oh my, good morning, Hyuuga Hinata-sama" His eyes nearly fell out of his socket when he heard that respectful greeting from Anko, and even more surprised when he saw the four kunoichi lowered their head down a little.

Taking a deep breath, with his heart pounding against his chest, Naruto turned to his right to face the reincarnation of the love of his life.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 5**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Dang! A massive cliffhanger for you guys!**_

 _ **Sorry for the long delay between update, but I am kinda very busy with my main fanfic the Prince of Olympus series and with school lately, mid-term exam is coming near so I think I should pay more attention to the study.**_

 _ **In this chapter it showed the interaction between Naruto and his father, Minato. More will come in the future chapters as well as the interactions with the rest of the members of Naruto family; of course this is a family focus fic so I will pay around 35% of this fic for family love and interaction.**_

 _ **Anko, Kurenai, Hana and Yugao will be add into Naruto's harem along with his sisters and Kurahime, so I decided to de-age them so their age would be around Naruto's age, I hope you will like this idea because I can't see a thirteen years old boy or something like that in love with four matured women..**_

 _ **So currently the harem will be:**_

 _ **Minami**_

 _ **Kurahime**_

 _ **Naruko**_

 _ **Anko**_

 _ **Kurenai**_

 _ **Hana**_

 _ **Yugao**_

 _ **I am still considering about Hinata...man this is so hard, the poll end up with the win for Hinata but there are still a lot voted for not adding Hinata in the harem, almost the same amount as add her into the harem.**_

 _ **Well, I will let the future chapter decide it.**_

 _ **Oh by the way, I am kinda a little disappointed that the previous chapter couldn't reach 100+ reviews, which the 1st and 2nd and 3rd managed to reach more than 130+ reviews XD...c'mon people, Read and Reviews XD...show me your thought as well as lot of support, so I can improve my fics even better.**_

 _ **Anyway, Read and review!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning: This chapter isn't betaed yet**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Youkai Speechs.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **New Life-Second chance**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Princesses**_

But the girl standing in front of him wasn't the Hinata Hyuuga, the loving yet timid and shy dark blue hair girl who poured all her heart into supporting Naruto from behind he remembered.

At the first glance, Naruto could tell that she was the same Hinata he loved with dark blue hair, fair skin, and gentle facial features - traits that he heard she inherited from her mother and later passed down to their daughter Himawari. Her hair was in the traditional levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead.

However much like her older-self in his original timeline, her hair was no longer short but grown down to reach her lower back and the bangs framing her face was grown to shoulder-length.

Her attire was also different than the original; Hinata was wearing a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wore a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings, revealing parts of her upper thighs, and has changed her regular black ninja sandals.

And did he mention that she looked a little older than him? Hinata was even taller than him by nearly a head, something that never happened before in the original timeline. Even when he was considered short for his age during childhood, he was still taller that Hinata.

But something that Naruto could notice right away, was that Hinata was standing in front of him with the lack of her usual shyness.

The way she was carrying herself, the way her beautiful lavender eyes was looking around, reminded Naruto greatly of the ways of the royal princesses.

" **Oh yeah, this girl is little Namikaze's crush** " Kurahime said, making Naruto widened his eyes " **Hopefully you won't fall into his step. Even though you're the Hokage's son, that girl is way out of your league.** "

" **Guess things are much different than we thought** " Kurama grumbled. The changes was getting to his nerve and he didn't like it one bit and either was Naruto.

There were two branch members of Hyuuga Clan standing behind Hinata and it didn't take him long to realize they were her bodyguards.

Since when did Hinata need bodyguards?

"Hinata..." Naruto muttered softly, but then realized her bodyguards were glaring at him. It seemed they got problem with the way he was addressing her.

"Naruto-san" he almost flinched in surprise when Hinata greeted him so formally like that "How do you do? I heard about the accident with Mizuki-sensei, I hope you're alright now."

"Uh...yeah, I'm good now" Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head. If the Alien Oji-san was here, he would have to punch him in the face for saying Hinata was the samw. As far as he could see, she was anything but a shy, lack confident young girl.

"I'm glad" Hinata nodded her head, yet she didn't smile or show any positive emotion other than a complete blank face "I hope you will pass your upcoming exam, Naruto-san. Konoha needs talent shinobi like you." He heard Anko and Hana snorted next to him but paid no mind.

Hinata, however, wasn't...

"Do you have any problem with that?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Of course not Hime-sama" Kurenai stepped up before Anko could open her mouth and shook her head.

"Then I will take my leave. See you later, Naruto-san" Hinata said before turning around and walk away.

"What was that?" Naruto asked himself, his eyes still staying on Hinata.

"Damn...this is the who know how many times she got in our way." Anko said, crossing her arms together "Hyuuga and their holier than those attitude..." She then turned around to look at Naruto "Now, let's...where did he go?" But the blond already wisely retreated, disappeared before Anko could start her favorite bullying little Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto was heading to the third training ground and finally arrived at the place in just a few minutes. He didn't know why but this body while physically weaker than his original could run quite fast, faster than Naruto could do when he was around this age.

"Okay, time to learn about myself" Naruto muttered and reached his back pocket and pulled out a small, yellow book.

It was his doppelganger's journal. Naruto was quite surprise when he found Naruto Namikaze's diary this morning while changing his room paperwalls. It was hidden very carefully underneath his clothes inside the wardrobe.

Naruto never needed a journal to begin with, but with this book, he would come to learn about his counterpart, as well as his life better and soon be able to blend in this new world without getting unwanted attention and questions.

Naruto opened the book and flipped over a few pages. It seemed Naruto Namikaze got to write this journal from a very young age, maybe as soon as he learnt how to write. He could see that the poor boy poured all of his saddened heart into writing this. Naruto saw some pages with shaking, unreadable words as if his hand was shaking while writing them, no doubt crying about the lack of attention from his own family.

Aside from that, Naruto learnt a lot of things about his family. Like the history book said, Minami and Naruko started their training at a very young age, under their parent's guidance and soon earned Itachi and Shisui's second comings with their genius level intelligent and Kunoichi skills. They was also taught in using Kurahime's chakra by Minato and Jiraiya and in his doppelganger's words, scary looking red cloaks of chakra with tails...meaning that they didn't go through the same trials at him to get rid of Kurahime's hatred, something that he saw the golden vixen shared with Kurama. This could be a bad thing because if they reached the fourth tails, those two could go into berserk state and hurt anyone around them, which he would need to keep an eye on that matter as well.

On the second note, like Kurahime's words, the four infamous ice queens of Konoha were indeed Minami's best friends. They formed their little group with each other at the age of four in the Academy and became great friends with each other since then. Like his sister, they soon got use to bully Minami's little brother. Surprisingly, Kurenai was the one who tried to be nice to him, but the raven haired girl always tried the scarier Genjutsu on him, he was like a like a test subjects or something like that. Anko was the one he scared the most, as she always scared him with those snakes of hers before laughing her ass off. Yugao most of the time ignored him but when she was in the mood, she geared him up with thick body armors and started to train with a wooden sword, with him at her training dummy. Lastly, Hana made him take care of her triplet ningen and surprisingly, Naruto befriended them and the three dogs were really nice to the young boy.

To make in simple and easy to understand, those four were four bitches. Naruto couldn't help but smirk when he thought about just how many good pranks he could pull on them.

Naruto then flipped to the next page and this one took his interest, it was the first encounter between him and Hinata when he was seven years old (A/N: It is rather annoying refer between Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto Namikaze, so I will let Naruto refers the other at himself for now)

 _I met Hinata-hime for the first time today...She is just like the rumors said, so beautiful. I mean, of course she is beautiful; Hinata-hime is the princess of Konoha right...I mean one of the two princesses of Konoha, Minami onee-sama is the other one but oh well, my sister got nothing on Hime-sama_

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at this. True, while Minami was very beautiful, she got nothing on his girl.

 _I heard that she was tutored at home so she couldn't come to the academy, until now that is. There was this...high-class aura around her that kept commoners away, kind of scary to say the least. She was so smart, Hinata-hime could answer all the question Iruka-sensei gave to her, incredible strong too...she beat her training partner in a single move, I didn't know how but I wish I can be just like hime-sama._

 _But she wasn't scary like I thought. Hinata-hime is very kind to me. I was bullied again by Onee-sama's troop today, but before Kurenai could cast a Genjutsu on me again, Hime-sama appeared and saved me._

 _We talked, can you believe it? I talked with the Hyuuga princess of Konoha and told her most of my life. She sat next to me and patiently listened to my story, I guess kind of like a leader listen to their people's words but that was something very special to me. When I said I couldn't become a good ninja like my sisters or even my parents, she said she wanted me to try harder and encouraged me to become stronger._

 _I didn't know if I could do it_

 _But she said she had faith in me, she believe that someday I will become a great ninja just like my dad and my mom...Hinata-hime was the first person who said those kinds words to me and it meant a lot to someone like me._

 _Something in me changed today. I won't disappoint her, I will try harder to become the great Shinobi like she wanted me to become._

Naruto read on and read on, flipping through pages and could see that from that day Hinata was the main interest of his journal, as if their positions had been switched in this world, with him being the stalker and the one who running behind Hinata. Hinata was the one who constantly saved him from Minami and her troop, stopping them from bullying him any further.

He failed his first exam, when no one was there for him, Hinata was the one who came to his side and encouraged him to try harder. But it only made him sadder because Hinata came to him with the headband tied around her neck.

He then failed his second exam, Hinata once again encouraged him. She even gave him useful tips to become stronger, told him things he needed to pay attention to if he wanted to pass the text.

He failed the third time and yet Hinata still told him that the faith she put in him would never change or be shaken.

Naruto closed the book and let out a long sigh.

Hinata never stopped loving him, even if he didn't pay any interest to her for nearly 19 years of his life.

Hinata never stopped believing in him, even when he showed himself to be the worst ninja in the history, who failed the final exam three times.

When no one was there for him, she silently supported him.

"You're right Oji-san" Naruto said with a small smile, leaning his back against the wooden log he used to be tied to "She is the same Hinata I love" he stood up and pulled out a long black cloth from the inside of his pocket and tied it around his forehead "Let's start training!" He said determinedly and went to work.

He got school today but...meh, who cared about that when you already knew everything like the back of your hands.

 _Line Break_

"MOM! I'm home!" Naruto flicked his shoes away from his feet. Giving the servants who were walking the front door a warm welcome before running inside, heading to the dining room where no doubt his mother was at "Mo..." But he stopped when he saw the one standing beside the kitchen wasn't his mother, but his older sister Minami Namikaze "Hey...Nee-sama" he said, unsure of how to act around this girl. Sure he was supposed to act a little nervous around Minami but it felt wrong, somehow.

"N-Naruto?!" Minami almost dropped the knife she was using to cut the meat when she saw her brother "hey" she grabbed the falling knife and smiled nervously at him.

"Where is mom?" he asked, looking around.

"She is out of the village for a mission...so...so I will be the one cooking for you and dad tonight." she stuttered and quickly turned around to continue her work, a little faster than before.

"Oh...I see" Naruto nodded his head and sat down on the dining table "I didn't know that you can cook" he said. The journal was rather detailed about his life and Minami's cooking wasn't mentioned.

"Mom taught me the basic" Minami replied, heating up the pan after pouring the oil into it "I can cook a simple meal but that is all."

"Uh huh" Naruto nodded his head but didn't say anything more than that. An unfamiliar feeling suddenly appeared within Naruto and that was the feeling of disliking. The other half of his soul was reacting again and this time it was showing negative emotions toward Minami.

Personally he got no problem with her but he doubted that the one who fused with him didn't.

The two remained silent for a long moment before Minami decided to speak up.

"Naruto...I..."

"Save it" He instantly replied, already knew what she wanted to say.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" she asked with a sad voice.

"I'm not mad...I'm only disappointed" most of the reason why this family fell apart was because of Minami and her spoiled personality.

"I...understand" Minami lowered her head, saddened by this.

Naruto then got the journal out of his porch and tore a paper, got a pen and wrote down a few words before folding it into a plane and throw it toward Minami.

The paper plane got the blonde attention and she caught it out of curiosity, her eyes widened in shock and almost tear up when she saw the words wrote neatly on one of its wing

 _If you want to fix your mistakes, start from now. I believe in second chance...but the question is do you?_

Naruto smiled in satisfaction and leaned back against his chair.

Yep, he believed in second chance more than anyone.

 _Line Break_

"Man, that was good" Naruto said in satisfaction while opening the door of his room, who could have think that his elder sister could make such a fine dinner like that.

"Hello" he flinched in shock and instantly pulled out a kunai to counter any assault when he heard that unfamiliar voice inside of his room.

"Who the hell...what the?!" Naruto asked but trailed off when he saw a voluptuous young woman with golden blonde hair and matching golden eyes, wearing the tradition miko outfit with white tabi and red hakama sitting traditionally on his bed while sipping a cup of hot tea in her hands.

At least, he thought that it was tea she was drinking.

But the shocking thing was that she looked almost the same as the golden Kyuubi sealed inside his body, almost like a carbon copy, with two foxy ears on top of her head and nine golden fur tails resting on the bed behind her.

" _ **YASAKA!**_ " Kurahime squealed out in a high-pitched tone inside of his mindscape.

"Naruto, is everything alright up there?" He heard his father's voice and quickly acted.

"Yeah dad, everything is alright!" he called out loudly and, after seeing no hostile action from the golden haired woman, quickly stepped into his room and closed the door behind him.

"Right, tell me who are you and what business do you have with me?" Naruto asked loudly, still having his kunai in his hands "and also, how did you be able to get into my room?"

The woman half opened her eyes to look at him for a moment before she put away the cup of tea, putting both of her hands traditionally on the bed in front of her she bowed her head slightly to him, saying with a polite tone.

"My name is Yasaka, princess of Makai" she introduced politely "and I'm here for my mother, the one who is being sealed inside you" his eyes widened after hearing her saying that "by the way, the door wasn't locked"

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 6**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Yep! Naruto is screwed. Kurahime's daughter is here for her! XD**_

 _ **Of course, Hinata will be added into the harem, hope you like the ways I changed the girl. The same yet different at the same time time. Basically it was like Naruto**_ _ **Namikaze (Key word, Namikaze not Uzumaki)**_ _ **switched position with Hinata, who now become more confident in herself and act more like a princess, not cocky or arrogant because of it, but like a true princess, a natural born leader.**_

 _ **Minami will have her second chance, given by Naruto. To those who got problem with Naruto being so forgiving, let me remind you that he wasn't the one who got problem with his new family; his counterpart was the one, not him. Naruto always wished for a family when he was younger, so of course he wouldn't want to push it away as soon as he got the opportunity to have one.**_

 _ **Kushina and Naruko will have scenes in the future, don't worry I will balance the amount of time between Naruto and each member of his now family, also keep the roman as well as action in this as well.**_

 _ **About Naruto, he will back to his best shape (as best as his age allowed) in a few more chapters, trust me. Sixth Path Sennin Modo is out of question because it was too overpowered so currently I will let it for later XD...wouldn't want Naruto to go one hit kill on everyone, would we XD**_

 _ **Yes, Yasaka is from High School DxD but in this story of mine she is Kurahime's daughter. This woman will take a huge role in the upcoming chapters and a great support character for our favorite hero, well...after she got over the 'I'm here for my mother' thing. Unlike her mother she is humble and polite, so you will come to like her with how I will portray Yasaka in this fic.**_

 _ **That's all I want to say.**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW XD-(100+ reviews for the latest chapter, keep it up guys XD)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **Question: Should I add Kunou? (Yasaka's daughter in this as well XD)**_

 _ **Next chapter:**_

 _ **The conversation between Naruto and Yasaka.**_

 _ **The Chunin exam is coming closer**_ _ **and a certain toad sennin return to the village.**_

 _ **Naruto learn about a special way to train and get stronger in just a few days.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning: This chapter isn't betaed yet**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Youkai Speechs.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **New Life-Second chance**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Preparation**_

"You're Kurahime's daughter?" Finally, after a long moment of silent Naruto decided to be the one who opened up first, and he asked that as if Yasaka wasn't telling the truth.

"Why yes I am..." Yasaka nodded her head, looking straight at him in the eyes.

"Well, I thought you might be her twin sister or something but..." he put his weapon away, seeing no hostile intention toward him, other than she said she came here for her mother "I mean, no offence or something but..." he spoke up a little louder so that Kurahime would be able to hear him as clearly as possible "...Wow...I mean, it's kind of hard to believe...completely speechless." Naruto said that while cracking madly. His mind was still trying to absorb the information "The mighty Kyuubi...the evil vixen...daughter..." he tried to bite in the laughter, but it was actually hard to stop letting out the sounds.

" **Speechless** " Kurama couldn't help but agree.

"Your **point**?" Both vixens asked at once, with Yasaka being the humbler one.

"No offence but, it is hard to believe that there was a guy actually managed to put up with Kurahime" Naruto said sagely, crossing his arms on his chest.

" **What do you mean by that you mother fuc...!** " But Naruto quickly shut the link between them for a second so that he wouldn't have to hear what Kurahime was going to say next, even though he knew perfectly what it was. The golden Kyuubi was completely exploring inside of his mindscape, her face red with anger and her tails flaring around her wildly "... **Do you even know how lucky you are when a woman like me took a single glance at your pathetic face?** " She cried out in absolute anger and completely transformed into her true form " **That does it!** **COME IN HERE HUMAN SO I CAN KILL YOU!** " the golden fox bounced her head against the bars madly.

" **Sigh...that is why I don't bother to care about human and their business in the first place** " Kurama released a long sigh and rested his chin against the back of his hands, his tails shot out and wrapped around Kurahime's necks and legs, immobilizing her " **Keep your damn voice down vixen** "

" **You wanna pick a fight? You cock-less Kyuubi?!** " Kurahime screamed out in pure anger, trying to free herself from Kurama's tails by flaring her youki out from her body in hope of hurting him. Youki was like poison to chakra, and Kurama was a mass of chakra so the other half of her power was very poisonous to his body and could seriously weaken him.

However...

" **That trick won't work anymore** " A faint red glow emitted around Kurama's tails, preventing the golden aura from touching the orange tails.

"Keep her like that for now Kurama" Naruto said to his partner before returning his attention to Yasaka, who was pouring tea into her cup from a teapot she brought out from who know where.

"I never know my father; he died in the previous Makai Civil War." Yasaka said calmly, bringing the teacup to her lips.

"Oh, I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry, Naruto Namikaze. It was a very, very long time ago." the blonde woman said softly "Tea?" She turned her eyes to his table, where a single cup of tea was standing.

He didn't see it there when he stepped into his room.

"Thank you." Naruto said gratefully before taking the cup of tea, but he didn't drink it right away but pulled the chair from his table toward the bed and sat down in front of Yasaka "So, you actually Kurahime's daughter?"

"Why yes I am." The vixen nodded her head; her fox ears moved slightly "Everyone always said I look a lot like my mother, sometimes mistook us as twin. But that was the first time a human gave me that kind of compliment." she took the cup of tea away from her lips and held it in her hands "My mother showed you her human form, didn't she?"

"Yeah" Naruto nodded his head.

"That mean she trusted you more than you think, Naruto Namikaze" Yasaka said with a small smile "Normally she would never reveal her true form to human."

"I doubt that" Naruto pointed out. Kurahime? Trust him? No way in hell. She did that probably for distraction, so she could have the pleasure of punching him in the face. Who knew how much that vixen hate him?

"Anyway, Naruto Namikaze..."

"Naruto, you can call me Naruto" he cut her off with a smile "You're a lot nicer than your mother I must say."

"I will take that as a compliment" Yasaka smiled at him "and you also a lot mature than a normal thirteen years old boy, Naruto, soon to be Shinobi or not"

"You see, my situation forced me to mature faster than normal" It wasn't a lie. When he was young he could act a little immature, but Naruto was never a naive or light heart one. When you were growing up in a village that hate you and forced to take care of yourself for most of your childhood, you would have to grow up faster and be more mature, just to survive the harsh world you were thrust into.

"I see" Yasaka nodded her head.

"Yasaka, you said you come here for your mother..." Naruto said slowly, keeping his eyes on the daughter of Kurahime "you don't mean to...you know..." It wouldn't be a surprise if Yasaka next action was using some kind of technique to pull her mother out of him, killing Naruto in the process. With his current state of power, there was very little thing he could do stop it. Yasaka was Kurahime's daughter, he would never feel surprise if turn out she was just as strong as her mother who was more than powerful to begin with.

His only option was his father, maybe he could scream out and his father could be here in an instant to save him.

"Unseal the seal the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha used to trap my mother's soul in her body, if that is what you meant to say." to his surprise, Yasaka shook her head and gave him a smile "Of course, even if I want to do that, I cannot...for now at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Any forcibility action to pull a Bijuu out of the Jinchuriki will..."

"...kill the Jinchuriki, I know" Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes, it will kill you if I forcefully pull my mother out of your body." Yasaka said "Naruto, you are the son of Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, doing something like that literally mean a declaration of war between Makai and Elemental Nations. I can risk the chance of exposing my world to yours, even if it is for my mother the Queen of Makai. Shinobi is very powerful beings, starting a war with Elemental Nations..." the vixen shook her head "even if we can come out with the win...pains, sufferings, lost will be made not just for you human, but for us Youkai as well."

"Then why did you come here?" Naruto asked with his eyes and tone softened. This woman in front of him, she was more than just a princess of a world of demons...

"I come here so that I can study the seal as closely as possible, so I will figure it out a way to get my mother out of you without killing you Naruto." Yasaka smiled at him again "I did a lot of research in human's Fuinjustu, but the seal the Sandaime Hokage used...it is too complicate even for my knowledge. I spent thirteen years trying to figure it out the Jutsu he used, but I never be able to do it, not even close so Naruto..." she put both of her hands together in front of her and bowed her head low, much to his surprise "Please, let me stay here so that I can study the seal directly. Makai needs its Queen...I need my mother back."

"Hey hey Yasaka, please don't bow your head like that" Naruto jumped to the floor and put his hand on the golden haired woman's shoulder, smiling softly at her "Of course, you can stay here and study the seal." he smiled at her "Just make sure no one will see you, alright?"

"I will, Naruto." Yasaka looked at him and smiled warmly "Thank you."

Who could have thought Kurahime's daughter was such a humble and polite woman.

For some reason, the golden vixen inside him was quiet for the whole time.

 _Line Break_

Two more days passed and the Chunnin exam was coming closer than ever, but no better process for Naruto and his training.

He was pushing his body to its absolute limit and beyond but even though it was hard to admit, a week wasn't enough and would never be enough for him to get stronger than a Sannin. He got his clones and past memories to speed up the process, but it took time for his body, which was rather weak to begin with to get use to the strain of the stronger attacks, his stronger Jutsu...

Physically Naruto Namikaze's body was the same as his and even without Kurama's chakra this time, the amount of chakra inside of him was still as huge as before; it only needed more physical training to get physically better. But compare to his original, the stamina and endurance was nowhere near close. Naruto spent days of running away from the Anbu and Chunin who caught him while he was trying to pull some pranks, but this body...this body was untrained, not even close.

Naruto breathed out heavily as he then raised his fist to punch the wooden log as hard as he could before twisting his body around on his left leg and brought his right out for a roundhouse kick, going through various Taijutsu style in only a few seconds while putting as much force in it as possible. In three days after starting his training again; Naruto could say that he was now above average Chunin level but. Both Kurama and maybe even Kurahime could give him a huge boost in power, but if Naruto wanted to defeat Orochimaru, he needed to be at least as strong as a Kage. He spent all days at the training ground, only returned to his house to have dinner with father and sister before sneaking out through the window again and didn't return till sun rise. He barely slept but he didn't need to. He was doing everything he could to push his body to the limit.

He doubted that he would be around Kakashi's level at the end of this week.

His physical strength, however, was a different story.

At least, everything about him was the same.

"Naruto, please rest." Yasaka called out loudly from the sideline. She had been watching Naruto this whole time and was quite surprise to see a child could push himself this far. "You're pushing yourself way too far." This was after all the first time she was here to watch him train. Yasaka returned to her home at Makai for two days to gather her belongings as well as her research about Naruto's seal and only unofficially moved into Naruto's house this morning.

She was now resided in the room next to his and for some reason Minami and his father never came, or even care to look at that room again. From what he heard in the bedtime story for children, Kitsune Youkai was the master in deception, tricks and illusions so maybe Yasaka used some of her tricks to avoid his family's attention.

"Sorry, can't do that Yasaka" Naruto shook his head and crossed his fingers in a very familiar handseal "I need to get stronger as fast as possible. A friend of mine is in danger and I cannot allow it to happen" he then whispered the last part so Yasaka couldn't hear it "Not this time. **Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** "

Yasaka jumped in shock when she saw at least five hundred Naruto appeared on the training field, her mouth completely dropped to the ground in shock. She spent years of researching on Shinobi's powers, while paying more attention to Fuinjutsu Yasaka allowed herself to gain some more knowledge from learning about various kinds of Ninjutsu. She knew everything about Kage Bushin and its benefits, as well as its downsides and yet Naruto was able to summon hundreds of them after training for hours and didn't look any less tired.

The clones then parted away after receiving orders from the original. Naruto then approached Yasaka and sat down in front of her.

"I think you should start with the seal now, Yasaka." Naruto said and was about to remove his shirt when suddenly Yasaka shot her hand out to stop him, wrapping her hand around his wrist "What's wrong?"

"What I am thinking anyway?" Yasaka chuckled softly, more to herself than to Naruto "You desire power, aren't you?"

"In a way, yes." Naruto nodded his head "but I want it not for myself, but for my friend."

"And what about my mother? Surely she will have some words in this..."

"She said I'm wasting my time." Naruto said blankly making Yasaka giggle "She said there is no way for me to get as strong as my father in a week, I will get myself kill before I know it and she will have to step in and use her chakra to heal me, just so that she wouldn't have to experience death for the first time." and as expected, Kurahime who was making herself comfortable on Kurama's head huffed and turned her head away.

"Figure my mother would say something like that." Kurahime's daughter giggled "but, how about I lend you some help? To repay your kindness of allowing me to study the seal directly?"

"W-what?" Naruto widened his eyes in surprise "Yasaka, you don't need to..."

"Shh, I don't need to, I want to..." The golden haired woman said "You know, you accepted to go through all the troubles so that I can reunite with my mother again, that is something I'm very grateful about. You even allow me to stay inside your house; helping you getting stronger as fast as possible will be the least thing I can do to repay your kindness" Yasaka said with his hand between hers.

"W-wow...I didn't know what to say..." Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head "You know, in my opinion you're a lot more mature and wiser than your mother."

"My mother is the one who taught me everything, it just...she doesn't want to show it much and prefer to stick to her Youkai's nature, a mischievous vixen" Yasaka smiled before bringing one of her hand out with her palm facing upward. Magically a leaf then fell down to her open palm.

" **Oh right...that room.** " Kurahime groaned dramatically while slapping her face.

Yasaka then brought her hand near her mouth and blew on the leaf softly, making the leaf to fly away.

It then glowed in an ethereal golden light.

"Woah!" Naruto whispered in amazement when a door, a simple looking wooden door with a doorknob appeared from thin air "what was that?"

"Shinobi have Ninjutsu, us Youkai have Youjutsu" Yasaka smiled and stood up, bringing Naruto with her "Let's go, behind that door is the short cut to the power you desire"

Yasaka reached her hand out for the doorknob and opened it slowly. Naruto raised his hand to cover his eyes from the blinding light appeared from the space behind the door, walking into it with the 'older' woman.

The moment Naruto stepped into the room Kurahime talked about, he gasped with his eyes as wide as dinner plate. Because it was no ordinary room.

When he went on the mission to save Hinata from Toneri, Naruto didn't have much time to look at the galaxy or the constellations but he did get the basic of the world outside of the Earth.

Everything around him, from the sky to the ground was the space itself, with stars, constellations...everything Naruto saw during the fight between him and Toneri was right around him. It was hard to explain, but everything was dark yet he was able to see everything very clearly, must be because of the light from the stars and galaxies

Naruto glanced down and saw he was standing on the middle of nowhere. He took the first step and the first thing he thought was falling forever, but to his surprise, his foot touched the solid ground even though it wasn't there.

"What is this room?" Naruto looked up and asked Yasaka.

" _ **Seishin to Toki no Heya**_...this is the place where every leader of Makai train to become stronger in a short amount of time" Yasaka informed the boy with a smile, letting go of his hand "One year inside the chamber is the equivalent to twelve hours on the outside, meaning one month worth an at the outside world" Naruto's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets in shock.

"For real!?" Naruto cried out in shock, but more excited than surprise. This was the answer for his problem; he could train one year in here and yet only twelve hours outside.

"Yes, with this room, I hope that you will be able to grow stronger, Naruto" Yasaka then waved her hands, making a massive scroll to appear from thin air and fell down the 'ground' in a heavy thug.

" **This is getting out of control, for sure** " He heard Kurahime groaned out again inside of his head " **Oh, mommy is so going to enjoy punishing you when get out, little girl** "

"Shut up Kurahime, this is getting good" Naruto told the vixen before turning his attention to Yasaka "Is this..."

"I take that you know about summoning; yes this is my clan summoning contract. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** is the closest technique between Ninjutsu and Youjutsu." Yasaka nodded her head "Unlike the Summoning animals, Youkai cut all ties with human a very, very long time ago so the ability to form contract and summon us was lost forever. Unfortunately, if you want to use this room you will have some connection with the clan of the current leader of Youkai and that would be us, the Kitsune Clan." Yasaka then kneeled down and opened the scroll, Naruto was a little surprise to find it completely empty "By signing this contract, you're officially connect to us Kitsune Youkai. You will be able to summon us and borrow our strength in battle, however..." she then brought out three fingers and said seriously "There are three conditions. First, you will have to treat us with respect, that mean if you consider us lowly animals like the other summoning, the contract will automatically remove your name from it and bring you the worst kind of fortune for the rest of your life. Second, you will have to promise to never use members of our clan against each other. Lastly, you must also promise to never reveal the truth about our true nature to anyone other than yourself. Can you promise me that, Naruto?"

"Fair enough" Naruto nodded his head with a smile "I promise" he then turned to the page "How should I sign this? By my blood?"

"By my blood" Yasaka bit her thumb and offered him her hand "to be able to sign this contract you must have the clan leader's permission as well as her willingness to let you sigh it."

"You actually go through so much to help me, don't you?" Naruto asked, taking Yasaka's hand into his and began to write his name on it.

"My mother attacked your village, killing many innocent lives and nearly took away your parent's life, only Kami know how many bad things she brought with her to this village of yours..." she shook her head and her eyes in the sad manner "Trying to fix my mother's mistakes, helping you is the least..."

"Hey hey, you don't need to you know." Naruto smiled, stopping in midway "There must be a reason behind your mother's action. If she is really your mother, I believe that she won't do anything without a reason" he then said in his mind "Am I right? Kurahime?" the vixen only turned her body away, pretending to sleeping but there was a soft smile on her face.

"Uzumaki?" Yasaka asked in surprise "But I thought your last name is Namikaze."

"I'm a Namikaze, but in blood and soul I am Uzumaki" Naruto said with a smile before standing up "Let's do this..." he bit his thumb to draw some blood

"Do you know about the handseals for this Jutsu?" Naruto nodded and began to form his hands into handseals "Good, try summoning your first Kitsune, and remember don't feel any surprise if they are in human form"

"I will" Naruto smiled and shouted out " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** " and slammed it down to the somewhat non-existence ground.

Instead of seals, a golden circle with various strange symbol appeared underneath his hand, releasing a large amount of unfamiliar energy before a massive puff of smoke appeared from his palm.

When the smoke died down, lying on the ground appeared to be sleeping was no Kitsune youkai but a little girl younger than him for two might be three years old, thought Yasaka already warned him about this so he didn't feel any surprise. She had golden blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail. She also had nine, tiny golden fox tails and matching ears. Her attire was a mini version of Yasaka's with the sleeves of her _haori_ features a giant red star-shaped pentagram on the sleeves, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

For some reason, she was a little fam...

"Kunou? Kunou!" Yasaka said in surprise and kneeled down, put her hand on the girl's shoulder and gently shook her body "Ku-chan."

"Um..." the girl stirred a little before opening her eyes, large golden doe-like eyes with "Mommy?" she asked quietly before looking around, fitting her eyes on Naruto "Who is this...onii-chan?"

"Oh dear..." Naruto muttered, finally realized it.

" **I...I...I...** " Even Kurahime was lost for words " **WHO IS THE FUCKER THAT KNOCKED MY DAUGHTER UP!** " She screamed out in absolute anger.

" **More and more trouble** " Kurama only sighed longingly " **Troublesome"**

"Naruto...this is my daughter, Kunou" Yasaka introduced "Kunou, this is Naruto Namikaze and he is the one who is holding your grandmother."

The girl looked at him for a moment before shrugging herself out of her mother's arms and ran straight at him, wrapping her tiny arms around his leg and bite onto his sigh, sinking her fangs into his side.

"GAHHH!" Naruto screamed out in pain as the girl gritted her teeth against his hip as hard as she could.

"Kunou, what are you doing!?" Yasaka asked in shock.

"L...T O...AA-S...MA GO!" even though she was biting him, she managed to cry out those incompetent words. (Let Obaa-sama go!)

Just what did he get himself into? He was here to fix thing and be with Hinata again, he wasn't sign in for this.

Meanwhile, at the front gate of Konoha.

"I wonder if Onii-chan is alright." A red head whispered softly while walking through the gate of Konoha, returned from an S-rank mission for her father, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.

Naruko Namikaze had returned to the village.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 7**_

* * *

 **Yagami's note: How was it? You like this chapter? The idea of the Time room is from Dragon Ball series. I hope you like it because that will be the best, fastest way for Naruto to get back to his strongest shape XD.**

 **Hope you like the scene between Yasaka and Naruto as well as the appearance of the third generation of the Kyuubi's lineage, aka little adorable Kunou. She might be a loli now but in a few years she will be just as busty as her mother, trust me XD.**

 **Yasaka will be add into the harem but Kunou will be more like a sister-figure to Naruto, for now at least.**

 **Naruko returned to this village in this chapter and there will be interaction with her brother in the next chapter.**

 **Naruto signed the contract with the Kitsune Clan, fair enough because in this he didn't get to sign the Toad Contract, so I hope this new summoning will suit him as well as your liking.**

 **I'm thinking about letting Yasaka teach Naruto a few Youjutsu (Demon's Arts) what do you think? I mean Naruto is powerful enough to begin with; a little more powerful won't hurt at all right? Especailly when he needed to save the stronger forms for later stronger opponents, I think that some kind of new powerful techniques will help him...scare the shit out of the adults XD!**

 **Naruto will be able to use Sennin Modo, but no longer toad like appearance but a more bad-ass, more awesome and amazing powerful Sennin Modo, with new techniques for Senjutsu.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

 **And please review XD...last chapter I only got 70+ review XD aw c'mon guys, I know I can do better than that XD. I got more than 100+ reviews for each chapter so why should it stop now XD?**

 **Read and review!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Naruto and Naruko's interaction.**

 **The result of Naruto's one year/twelve hours training.**

 **His plan to get into the Chunin Exam, legally or illegally?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning: This chapter isn't betaed yet**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Youkai Speechs.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **New Life-Second chance**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Stronger than ever**_

Twelve hours had passed since Naruto stepped his foot into the Seishin to Toki no Heya and it was seven o'clock in the evening. The third training ground was quite, until the first crack appeared on the door led to the ultimate room for training.

Not even a single second later, the door was broken into piece when a young woman with golden haired and voluptuous figure wearing tradition Miko Outfit, Yasaka smashed into it from the other side of the door. The princess of Makai gritted her teeth and twisted her body in the air, landing on the ground but dashed on it for several meters, slowing herself down before stopping completely.

Too powerful were the first words that came to her mind. 'He' was the first trainer of Seishin to Toki no Heya in the history made this far with just a year inside of the room, after going through various self-trainings and countless trials, obstacle. It was hard to admit this but his current strength was now far surpassing hers.

It was something truly terrifying when she thought about it, considering that she was one of the strongest Youkai of Makai.

"Tired already, Yasaka?" A figure stepped out of the room through the broken door, wearing a black shirt and bright orange pant with black stripes. He was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, now fourteen years old after spending one year in the training room. No longer a boy but a young man, Naruto Uzumaki couldn't help but make a grin. At the first look even after a year of training, Naruto's height didn't change at all but in truth, his height had increased rather dramatically and was now taller than anyone of his generation. It was just that he asked Yasaka to use some of her more powerful illusion tricks to cover his real height, so no one especially his family would get suspicious. The illusion technique was so powerful that even Naruto was getting a hard time remembering about his real height and even when someone hug him or touch him, they wouldn't feel any different.

As if the Youjutsu she used actually shrink Naruto.

However, his body had become a lot stronger, with lean yet noticeable muscles on his body. This was something Yasaka refused to cover up, only sent him a mischievous smile in the end.

Yep, she was Kurahime's daughter alright.

Naruto would never boast about himself, but right now, he couldn't help but admit that he was stronger than ever. His strength, stamina, endurance, speed...everything greatly improved over the past year training inside the Seishin to Toki no Heya.

The feeling of being able to do anything returned to him.

"You bet, Naruto." The vixen said with a smirk "But you broke the door"

"Oh, sorry...if you didn't go so serious with that move, I wouldn't have to use my stronger technique" Naruto said with a cheeky smirk before looking around "I will pay for the repairing, don't worry" He picked up a piece of the previous wooden door, chuckling nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Consider that the door cost more than your life, I doubt you will have enough money to..." but she was stopped when Naruto suddenly shot forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her into a tight hug.

"Thank you...Yasaka, for everything." During his one year inside the training room, he didn't train alone but Yasaka also joined in his training as well. She was an awesome training partner and an even better teacher, a very wise one who taught him so many things that even in his wildest dream he couldn't hope to be able to learn.

But he couldn't help but feel sad for her. Yasaka spent a lot of efforts in studying the seal in order to free her mother and yet...all she could do was understand a part of it.

But in the end, she never gave up.

"It's my pleasure, Naruto" Yasaka said with a small smile "You are my first student and I can't ask for a better one than you are."

"And you couldn't ask for a better teacher, Yasaka" Naruto grinned at her before looking around, realizing something, or rather someone was missing "Where is Kunou?" he asked out loud and then turned his attention back to the door and saw the young Kyuubi still standing inside the training room, half of her head poking out from the door frame, her ears lying flat on the top of her head and was looking at the outside world rather nervously.

Over the past year, Kunou finally got over the fact that her grandmother was being sealed inside Naruto and there was nothing she could do to help her mother, even biting him to death. It were some very tough first weeks for Naruto, as Kunou took every chance she got to attack him, usually with her abnormally sharp teeth and fists in hope of freeing her grandmother. Poor girl never met Kurahime in her life and really wanted to meet the Queen of Makai.

If it not for Kurahime who KIND enough to heal his wound, he would have numerous scars on his body, especially around his thighs.

But things turned out well for them after Kunou accepted to let her mother do the job. The fox girl began to get quite attract to Naruto much to Yasaka's surprise and soon looked up to him as an older brother she never got. Naruto also couldn't help but consider her as his cute little sister, nothing against Naruko but he was his sister at the other world and he barely knew his red head sibling, while he had spent a year with the Kyuubi mother and daughter inside the training room and got to know them quite well.

"I think she is a little nervous, after all this is her first time at the human world" Yasaka informed him and kneeled down "C'mon Ku-chan, don't be so shy, mommy here, everything is going to be alright."

"If you are afraid then you can return to Makai, it's alright Kunou" Naruto smiled at her, putting his hands on his hip.

The young fox girl gulped nervously before taking the first step outside.

" **She is a lot like Yasaka when she was young, I see** " Kurahime commented, smiling softly at the sight of her granddaughter running into her mother's arms.

"That's my girl." Yasaka smiled, hugging her daughter.

"I think we should go now." Naruto called out for them. He hated to break their moment but his father and Minami were probably wondering where he was and considering the fact that they were trying to make up to him, they definitely worried sick now and could be out searching for him.

He turned around and took the first step when suddenly he felt a slight tug on his shirt, turning around he saw Kunou standing right behind him with her large golden eyes staring up at him. Naruto's illusion height was short, but Kunou was even shorter than he was, the top of her head only managed to reach the upper half of his arm.

"Alright alright, no need to use that trick on me girl" He turned around and picked her up, putting her on his shoulder and let her ride on it.

"Yay!" Kunou cheered out as she rode on his shoulder.

Yasaka smiled softly, she was glad that her daughter could find a brother figure from Naruto. Turning around the princess of Makai waved her hand and what used to be a door connected to the Seishin to Toki no Heya turned back to the leaf in a puff of smoke.

 _Line Break_

The moment Naruto opened the door of his house, a flash of light appeared right in front of him and his father appeared with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Hehe...hey dad" He chuckled nervously while looking up at him.

"Where have you been, young man?" He asked with a dangerous edge in his tone, looking down at his son.

"I felt asleep at the training ground, dad" He put up a lie, a perfect lie and not even the Hokage himself would be able to detect it from his words.

"Training ground? Don't tell me you're trying to do what I think you are trying to do" He said "Your mother is so going to get angry at you when I told her about this." he said, nodding his head while crossing his arms on his chest

"Well dad, consider that she is quite a short temple woman," Naruto pointed to his father with a sly grin "maybe you should watch your back to and reconsider about telling mom about this" Minato's eyes shot wide opened and couldn't help but think how right his son was.

"Ahem..." Naruto grinned when his father coughed into his hand "What I was saying, is falling asleep in a training ground can be very dangerous and you must return to your house before night time." Naruto nodded his head.

"Where is Onee-sama?" Naruto asked "Is she searching for me too?" he couldn't feel her anywhere inside of the residence, so maybe she was out.

But he did feel another signature inside the house at the second floor and it was unfamiliar one.

"Your older sister is out to buy some groceries for tonight dinner, lucky for you." he then moved his head down and whispered to his son "Don't tell her about this, she will tell your mom for sure"

"Okay dad" Naruto nodded his head before using his leg to kick the door opened slightly. Minato turned his head around and suddenly felt a gush of wind blew pass him, with some leaf following with it.

"Strange," Minato muttered, he swore that he felt something.

Naruto turned his attention back into his house and smiled at Kunou, who was being carried by Yasaka to their room on the third floor. The fox girl waved her hand happily to Naruto before disappearing from view.

"Anyway" Minato close the door behind them before saying "Naruko is back, Naruto"

"What?" Naruto asked in surprise "Naruko is back?" A smile then spread out on his face at the mention of his younger sibling, twin with Minami but got a different hair color. From what he heard about Naruko from his parent and Kurahime, she was actually one of a few person tried to be nice to him in the past, but too afraid of Minami to try directly. Naruko was quite shy and timid back then before the suppose death of his her brother, while acting like she was ignoring her brother, she actually cared and always found some way to help him.

Like secretly sneaking him a piece of Minami's birthday cake in the wedding without him knowing...something like that could go unnoticed by his counterpart but for someone like Naruto, after putting everything together it was quite easy to guess it was his younger sister the one who did it.

"Where..." but before he could ask, he heard the sound of someone running hurriedly down the stair. Looking at that direction his eyes widened when he saw a girl he could easily mistook at Minami thrown herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a bear hug. In that short moment he could see that other than the hair color, Naruko looked exactly like Minami, from the curve on her face, the hair style to the color of her eyes, even her build was identical to their older sister.

"Onii-sama!" she cried out "I'm so glad you're okay, father didn't allow me to go out to search for you with him so..."

"Uh...hey, Naruko" He greeted her by wrapping his arms around her body, stopping her motor-mouth from continuing "I'm fine, see?"

"I was so worry." The girl let go of him and smiled warmly at her brother.

"Hehe, thanks Naruko" he smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry because I wasn't there for you when you woke up, onii-sama" She said with her head lowered a little in sadness "I..."

"Don't worry, Imouto, you had duty to do right?" Naruto grinned at her, petting her head gently "I heard that you became a Jounin, congratulation, Naruko"

"Thanks, Onii-sama" the red head smiled softly.

Seeing their children bonding with each other like this, Minato couldn't help but smile. He finally realized the part his family was missing and slowly, Naruto was bringing it back to them.

"Good..." They all turned around and saw Minami standing outside with her hands carrying a lot of bags "Naruko, you're back" she said in surprise.

"Yes Onee-sama, I'm back" Naruto could hear some unpleasant in the way Naruko was addressing their sister.

"Hey hey, let's me bring this inside for you" Realizing that this was no place for adult like him, Minato immediately offered his help to his oldest child, taking the bags from her hands before walking inside.

"I will help you put them in the fridge dad." Naruto called and followed him.

The two twin sisters stared at each other for a moment, with Minami tried to avoid Naruko's eyes but failed miserably.

"Naruko, I..." the older one decided to open up first but...

 **SLAP!**

Naruko gave her a hard slap on her right cheek, leaving Minami with her eyes wide in shock.

"I am not afraid of you anymore, Onee-sama" Naruko said coldly "and I'm not going to let you hurt him, not anymore" with that she turned around and walked inside.

"Naruko..." Minami whispered with a sad tone while Kyuubi's chakra was making the red cheek returning to normal.

She deserved this slap it was just that she was surprise the one who gave her it was her own twin sister. It seemed that Naruto wasn't the only sibling in this family she needed to fix her image in their eyes.

 _ **The next morning**_

"So Naruto, up for another challenge?" Minato asked, with a kunai in his hand when he realized his son was having breakfast alone in the kitchen, once again his son best him in who could wake up sooner in the morning. The Yondaime Hokage then gently threw at to his son, who caught it without looking.

"Well dad to tell you the truth, I have something cooler to show you." Naruto said to his father with a mischievous smirk.

Operation: get into Chunin Exam as legal as possible start now.

The father and son soon headed to the family's backyard and stood facing each other. Minato was rather curious about what Naruto wanted to show him.

"You know why I felt asleep at the training ground last night dad?" Naruto asked, sounding a little more excited than usual.

"Because you're training, aren't you?" Minato took a wild guess, but he just knew that his son was there for training. For some reason he got the feeling that he would never give up until he is signed into the Chunin Exam.

"Yep, but, did you know what I train?"

"Things they taught at school? Like basic Taijutsu" it was quite basic "Come to think of it, how about I start teaching you with some of our trademark moves?"

"Leave it for later pop, right now..." He said slyly and crossed his fingers in a very familiar handseal, making Minato widen his eyes in surprise "How about this? **Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** " he cried out and in a massive explosion, the whole backyard of Namikaze Residence was filled with Naruto clones. There were at least thousands of them standing around.

"HOLY SH...NARUTO!" Minato fell to his ass in absolute shock, his eyes as wide as dinner plate. Of all the thing Naruto could do summon real clones was one thing which was impressive enough, but summon thousands of them without getting any less tired was another story. Not even Minami and Naruko who were trained to use Kyuubi's chakra could summon this many clones in one shot like Naruto.

After completely satisfied at his father's face, Naruto made a handseal and dispersed all the clones.

"How was that pop?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"H-How?" Minato stuttered.

"I saw how you taught Onee-sama and Naruko this technique, so I tried to see if I could do it and boom...I can summon an army of clones." He cheered out in satisfaction. He looked to his right slightly and saw Yasaka and Kunou watching them through the window of their room, and the older Kitsune was giving him a thumb up.

Though Kunou was definitely tip-toeing so that she could see what was going on through the window.

"You only need to see to know it works?" the older Namikaze stood up and asked Naruto in disbelief "Naruto that is pure genius level mindset right there."

"You sure? Like Onee-sama and Naruko?"

"No, not even they could learn like that..." Minato paused for a moment before asking "What else can you do, son?" he asked.

"Some other more simple tricks like tree climbing and water walking...oh by the way, watch this" Naruto brought out both of his hands and again, what he was about to do leave his father in a complete state of shock.

He created two Rasengan. During his training, with his memories Naruto was able to figure it out a way to have perfectly control over his chakra, something that Naruto got trouble with when he was young.

 _'The Rasengan too?_ ' Minato thought in shock "Naruto, you learn how to do this in a single day?"

"Yeah, not really but...when I started using clones, I couldn't help but feel that I was getting some unfamiliar memories every time a clone dispersed." Minato nodded his head slowly "It took me a few minutes to figure it out but, I can double the speed of learning and training process with one clone...imagine what I can do with thousand of clones like that?"

"But...what about your brain? There is something very dangerous call information overload you know" Minato asked worriedly.

"Duh, that was why I felt asleep dad." Naruto crossed his arms on his chest "My head felt like it was going to explode when I accidentally dispersed a lot of clones at a time."

"Oh, I see then." Minato nodded his head "Be careful next time, Naruto."

"By the way, I can do this trick too." Naruto put his two hands together in a seal and mould his chakra. In a blink, white glowing chains shot out from his back and wrapped around Minato before the pointy tips stabbed into the ground, completely immobilizing him.

"Naruto...this is..." he gasped.

"I read the books too, you know." Naruto grinned toothily before deactivating the chains "Never get to try everything I read until yesterday." he then nudged his father with his elbow "So dad, do I pass?"

Much to his satisfaction, Minato didn't reply immediately and crossed his arms, appeared to be deep in thought.

"I...uh...I will see what I can do." Making an extremely potential, young talent like this waits for another year to become Gennin and then later participate in the Chunin would be a bad move for a Hokage.

Naruto couldn't help but grin.

 _Line Break_

"Ehehe, nothing better than having Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate after impressing your father." Naruto grinned, separating the chopsticks. He decided to stay outside for today and was sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, waiting patiently for his order to come.

"Here you go Naruto-kun" His most favorite Ramen waitress, Ichiraku Ayame returned with an extra large bowl of ramen, also doubled the amount of fishcakes "Your new hair color suit you well, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you, Ayame-nee san" Naruto grinned at her "Itadakimasu!" he cried out and started to enjoy his meal.

"Cute little guy you have there, Naruto-kun" Ayame commented, seeing the tiny fox lying on Naruto's lap.

"Oh, her name is Kunou" Naruto smiled, letting go of his chopsticks to use his hand and gently pick the yellow fox up and, putting her on the table. Kunou was very young, only eleven years old so her Youkai form was kind of small, about the same size with a young kit but in the near future she would be just as big as her mother and grandmother.

"Strange...I don't recall this kind of color for a fox, but she is so cute" Ayame reached her hand out to pet her head but Kunou quickly shot away with a tiny yelp

"She is rather shy." Naruto shrugged, Kunou clearly didn't like human that much. Her mother decided to let Naruto take her out for a walk, to see the outside world other than Makai and hopefully could get familiar with it.

"Oh well, I have some cookies inside, hopefully she will like them." the waitress smiled before going into her house.

"She is very kind, so you don't need act so wary like that" Naruto said softly while gently scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh yeah that Onee-chan is kind, but not as much as us" He then heard a voice belonged to none other than the snake mistress of Konoha, Anko Mitarashi herself as she and the rest of Konoha's infamous Ice-Queens approached him. Those four actually gained those titles at this timeline, unlike back at his world which was just some unofficial titles given by the Kunoichi.

"What do you want now?" Naruto asked with an emotionless tone. Kunou glanced around, appearing to be worry when she saw Hana's dogs.

"Nothing, just want to spend some time with our favorite boy." Anko then saw the fox standing on the table "What a cute little creature!" she said in amazement and reached her hand out.

But before she could even touch her, her hand was stopped by Naruto, who shot his hand out to grab her wrist. His action was so fast that none of the girls could see it coming.

"Don't touch her" Naruto said coldly, his hand was gripping Anko's wrist so much that it became pale. He could easily break her wrist, but decided against it.

"Damn it, let's go of me" Anko tried to shrug herself out of Naruto's grip but much to her and her friends' shock, her entire arm couldn't even move.

Naruto put his other hand on the table, letting Kunou climb on it before quickly running to hide inside his jacket.

"You guys should stop bothering me." Naruto said, letting go of Anko's hand "Next time, I won't be so nice like that."

"Why you little..."

"Anko, stop" Before the snake mistress could make any...stupid attempt, Kurenai put a hand on her friend's shoulder, stopping her "We should leave now."

"And why is that?" Anko asked in frustration but she then cried out in surprise when Kurenai and Yugao wrapped their arms around her and pulled her away "Hey what are you doing?"

"There is something...off about him." Kurenai said while pulling Anko away.

"My dogs are afraid of him." Hana said while walking beside her three friends "You felt it too, Kurenai?"

"I...I don't know but there is something off around him, I don't know what it is but..." The Genjutsu mistress shook her head "I got a feeling that there is more than meet the eyes about him."

"As if something like that can happen"

Little did they know that Naruto could hear everything they were saying by channeling some chakra into his ears. He couldn't help but feel a little impress with Kurenai, who was the first person so far be able to slightly feel the illusion Youjutsu Yasaka put around him, which not even his father was able to do so. He shouldn't expect something lesser from the Genjutsu genius after all.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Kunou's cookies is here" Ayame returned with a small bowl of cookies, which were crushed to the smaller pieces to fit Kunou's mouth.

"Thanks, Ayame-nee chan" Naruto smiled and picked Kunou out of his shoulder and gently put her down the table, in front of the bowl of cookies.

At least, Kurenai was wise enough to stop Anko, or else he would have to make thing nasty for her

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 8**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: DANG! A new chapter for you XD. Sorry for not updating Yesterday but you know, weekend day-off and I seriously need a free day you know XD.**_

 _ **I hope that you like this chapter. I decided to skip the training (too troublesome and unnecessary to write you know) and go straight to the result, you can now see that after a year of training inside that room Naruto came out extremely powerful, maybe even more powerful than he used to be. Hope you like the interaction between Naruto and Naruko, but I don't expect anything from you at the short scene between Minami and Naruko. You can see that Naruko is rather protective at her brother.**_

 _ **I will let Yasaka keeps her illusion around Naruto for now, can't let everyone get suspicious at his sudden grown spurt, can I?**_

 _ **Again, hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be about Naruto and his friends, including all of the members of the Rookie Nine, the generation he was supposed to be a part of. Of course Hinata will appear in the next chapter and have some scene with Naruto.**_

 _ **We will also have a small pre-view of Naruto's strength at the next chapter.**_

 _ **Read and Review.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **Current Harem (romantic involve): Hinata, Minami, Naruko, Kurahime and Yasaka.**_

 _ **Still not in the harem yet: Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao...**_

 _ **More to come in the future.**_

 _ **P/S: I'm going to update From the Future (High School DxD fanfic) next. If you're interesting in High School DxD fic, give it a look, I promise it is good XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warning: This chapter isn't betaed yet**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Youkai Speechs.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **New Life-Second chance**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **The Chunin Exam preparation.**_

"I think it's time we start this meeting." Minato said calmly and removed the Hokage hat from his head, putting the object on the table and knit his fingers together in front of his face.

The Shinobi and civilians who were presenting in the Hokage's Meeting Room immediately turned their attention to the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, sitting straight up and become absolutely silent so they wouldn't miss any of the Hokage's words.

Sitting at the head of the long table, Minato nodded his head before moving his eyes to his right slightly to look at the Shinobi Council. Every single Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha was represented by this group, who were the leaders of the Shinobi Clans from within Konoha, the heart and core of his village.

Tsume Inuzuka of the clan of Taijutsu specialists Inuzuka Clan, the head of Konoha's Intelligence Division Inoichi Yamanaka from Yamanaka Clan, his advisor and assistance Shikaku Nara of the Nara Clan, Choza Akamichi the fifteenth head of one of the five nobles clan of Konoha, the Akamichi Clan.

Sitting next to Choza was the leader of another noble clan of Konoha, Shibi Aburame. On the insect user's right was none other than Hiashi Hyuuga, the leader of Hyuuga Clan, one of the current two strongest clans and the third noble clan of Konohagakure no Sato. And last but not least, sitting right beside Minato was the head of the fourth noble and the current Konoha's strongest clan Uchiha Clan, the captain of Konoha's Military Police Force, Fugaku Uchiha.

Minato himself was the representative of the fifth noble clan of Konoha, the Namikaze Clan.

There was an empty seat between Hiashi and Fugaku, belonged to none other than his wife Kushina Uzumaki the representative of Uzumaki Clan in Konoha village but currently his wife was out of the village for a very important escort mission so Minato would represent for the Uzumaki.

On his left, even though he would never say it out loud was his least favorite group, the Civilian Council. The first thing he did when he became a Hokage was took away as much power and influence from them as possible, because they never paid much attention to the Shinobi matters to begin with, always demanded him to increase the amount of fund for schools, hospitals, markets...which Minato got Shizune took great care about that. The leader of this little group was none other than Danzo Shimura, formerly the Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen's teammate but retired when he realized his golden time was long gone.

He didn't want to have them here when he was about to talk about his son, but every meeting needed to have both sides of Konoha's government. Choosing to ignore them would only bring him trouble afterward and maybe even his son, who clearly none of the members of the Civilian Council appeared to like because of the soul of Kyuubi sealed within him.

"Shikaku how is the preparation for the Chunin Exam?" Minato asked, looking at the genius Nara.

"Everything is going into place, Hokage-sama." the man nodded his head "We're still preparing training ground forty fourth for the second stage but all the Shinobi and Kunoichi at Chunin and above Chunin level met the qualities to become judges have been chosen and readied to response for duty."

"Good." Minato nodded his head with a smile "I have no doubt that this year Chunin Exam will go smoothly."

"Hokage-sama," Hiashi spoke up with a clam tone "How are Kushina-san and her team's mission of escorting Tsuchikage-sama to our village?"

"I received her message this morning she said they will arrive at Konoha tomorrow morning." Minato said and the Shinobi Council nodded their head.

"Hokage-sama, your wife wasn't in the best shape when she accepted the escort mission." Danzo suddenly spoke up "Are you sure Kushina-san and her team can carry out this mission?"

"I had no doubt in my wife, or Itachi-san or Shisui-san." Minato's eyes glanced toward to Fugaku slightly and saw the black man gave him a small nod of the head "They're our best Ninjas and I believe that they can carry out this mission just fine. As you already know, Iwa don't have the best kind of relationship with us like Suna, Kiri or even Kumo so anyone less than the Hokage's wife herself can easily be recognized an act of discourteous and not to mention maybe disrespectful. Trust me Danzo; my wife is the best choice for this mission." Naruto's father finished with a slight smile.

"Oh, I see then, if you said that..." the retired Shinobi nodded his head curtly.

"Anyway, before ending this, I will tell you the reason why I called this meeting." Minato took a deep breath before saying "I want to promote an Academy student to Gennin and allow him to participate in the Chunin Exam this year." There was a long moment of silent in the room, as the Civilian Council was looking at Minato as if he had grown a second head.

"Can I know who is the one, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked.

"My son, Naruto Namikaze." and he dropped the bomb.

Everyone in the village knew about Naruto, of course since he was the son of the Hokage and his reputation of failing the graduate exam three times in a row, especially the Shinobi Council who heard it from their children. Naruto wasn't only the absolute just a dead last in class, but also the worst student in the history of Shinobi, with no skill and qualities for becoming a normal, let alone talent like his sisters.

"With all respect Hokage-sama," Fugaku shook his head "I don't think that is a good idea, your son has no qualities to become a Gennin, let alone participate in the Chunin Exam and not to mention he was just recover from a fatal injures made by one of Orochimaru's minions."

The Shinobi and Civilians began to agree with Fugaku's speech. He knew that the leader of Uchiha Clan only meant well, actually thinking for his son's sake unlike the group at the left side of room who wanted to keep Naruto as weak as possible.

Taking a deep breath, Minato held his hand up to stop them from saying anything more. Taking a deep breath he began to speak.

"Did you know about the Rasengan?" he asked, oh how he was going to enjoy this.

"Your family's trademark Jutsu?" Tsume asked "Yes Hokage-sama."

"It took me three years to develop the technique and three months for Jiraiya-sama, one of the three legendary Sannin to learn it." he then paused for a second before saying "It took my son half a day to master the Rasengan and he could create it with both hands." Of course they didn't need to know about the method Naruto used to train the Rasengan.

"W-what!?" Shikaku asked in shock. Like him, nearly everyone in the room was in a state of absolute surprise and shock especially the Civilian Council, who completely lost for words and mouth gasping like fish on the ground "How is that possible, Hokage-sama, did you teach him?"

"No, Shikaku, I only taught it to Minami and Naruko...yet Naruto managed to learn it just by looking at the training I gave my daughters." a smile formed on his face when he realized that everyone was completely dumbstruck by this "Oh by the way, Naruto also learnt Kage Bushin no Jutsu only by looking at his sisters. If I didn't know any better I would say that my son has the Sharingan."

"Considering that the Rasengan requires no handseal, I highly doubt that Hokage-sama."

"What I was saying is that our village is in need of genius, full of potential Shinobi like Naruto." Minato said "As you already know, this is the first time the Five Great Villages come together to participate in the Chunin Exam, and all the higher-ups of their village will come to watch the Chunin exam as well. They are, no doubt will bring their strongest, most talent Gennins to the exam to show us, the strongest village their strength. Like them, we also cannot sit by and watch our village become their playground, so it would be a bad move for Shinobi like us to leave someone like Naruto wait for another year to become Gennin and a few more months to take part in the Chunin exam." He was a leader, the Hokage of this village and Minato knew that he couldn't turn his favor over any Shinobi, even when he was his son and there were still a lot for him to make up to Naruto.

"But Hokage-sama, even when we agree to promote your son to Gennin," Inoichi said "but will he meets the requirements to become a Chunin?" Minato was expecting this question "Chunin isn't only about strength and genius level mind, it is also about experience and a lot other qualities. Your son might be able to learn Jutsu just by looking at it, but will he wise and strong enough to make a tough decision on the battlefield?"

"That is something only time can tell, Inoichi." Minato said with a longing sight "However if my request is approved, I will spend my free times to help Naruto improve and teach him everything he needs to know, what it takes to be a great Shinobi. I'm sure that he doesn't need months or years to understand that, considering that he might be just as smart as or even smarter than his sisters."

"Man..." Tsume shook her head "I had to wonder why the gaki manage to hide it for this long and why did he need to do that anyway?" Minato was also wondering the same thing but Tsunade still had not given to him her report about the poison Mizuki used so he didn't dare to come up with any idea about this just yet.

Minato then stood up and said

"We will end this matter by voting. Those who approve my request, please raise your hand."

 _Line Break_

"Yep, he is still an emo alright?" Naruto chuckled lightly, watching how the team he should be a part of interact with each other without Naruto. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and surprisingly Sai were talking with each other at the other side of the street, with the Uchiha trying to ignore Sakura's moto mouth with...something fan-girls called super cool expression and Sai reading a book about something.

He wasn't so surprise about Sai being here because with how his father was at a Hokage, it would never take the man long to find out about Danzo Nimura's little secret organaziation. Young ones like Sai probably taken in and raised normally like a normal child before being accepted into the Academy to become a Shinobi and Kunoichi in the near future. He was surprised that Sai was the one who replaced him in the team, talk about irony.

About Sakura, he wasn't very surprise to see the pink haired young girl literally the same like before, considering that most people at this timeline had the same personality with his, with Hinata being an exception.

However, he was rather surprise to find Sasuke being the same emo. Unlike last time, Itachi didn't kill his parent or any member of his clan so more or less Sasuke got no reason to have that kind of...again, super-cool expression in fan-girls' words. Naruto would really love to find out the reason behind it.

" **Onii-chan, what is an emo?** " Kunou asked quitely, poking her head up from his hood of his orange hoodie.

"Your mother will kill me if I tell you, Ku-chan." Naruto chuckled and brought out a candy wrapped in colorful paper to Kunou. The girl really like sweet so Naruto just went into the candy shop and bought a small box of cookies, just in case the girl wants some while she was out with him.

" **Don't feed her too much sweet, I don't want my granddaughter to get fat like that fat-ass clan."** For the first time in two days, Kurahime spoke to him. The golden Kyuubi had been rather quite this past year inside the training room, she did help him a few times with the training but overall, she was as annoyed as always.

"Don't worry Kurahime, I won't." He was after all the father of a girl who really loved sweet when she was young.

" **Yay, thank you, onii-chan.** " Kunou cheered happily and took the candy into her mouth, returning to the inside of his hood to enjoy the piece of sweet.

"Oi Naruto!" Naruto turned his head to the side and saw Kiba Inuzuka walked to him with a grin on his face and his teammate at his side. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Hinata, with an aura of royalty and calm and collect beauty radiating around her.

Team Eight's teacher was Mirai Yuhi, Kurenai's mother. He heard that Kurenai's daughter's name was from her grandmother, who died in the Third Shinobi War.

Apparently she didn't die in this world and the woman was also younger. Naruto could see where Kurenai's cold beauty was from the first time he saw the mother of the Genjutsu Mistress.

"Naruto-san" Hinata greeted him rather too polite for his liking but considered her personality now; it was something perfectly normal "How do you do?"

"Yo, Hinata!" Naruto grinned brightly at the young heiress of Hyuuga Clan. Even after all these times, he still couldn't help but feel amazed at how different was Hinata's personality "I'm good, thanks!"

"What the hell? How come you only greet her?" Kiba asked in shock.

"Hello to you too, Shino!" Naruto bit a greeting to Shino cheerfully and the dark color glasses wearing boy nodded his head at him "You too, Kiba."

"Hey check it out dobe," Naruto's eyebrow twitched after hearing that word "Mirai-sensei gave us permission to participate in the Chunin Exam and she is on the way to your father to tell him that." Kiba said, grinning madly.

"Oh, is that so...congratulation then." Naruto nodded his head to them.

"What a surprise!" Naruto turned around and saw Team Seven approached them with Sasuke looking away as if he didn't want to be here at all "Because our team got Kakashi-sensei's permission to enter too." It was Sai who said that and he was saying it with a smile on his face.

"Aha! Suck it, mutt boy" Sakura smirked.

"What!?" Kiba asked in shock "But I thought we're the only..."

"It seems everyone in this generation is allowed to enter the Chunin Exam" Hinata said calmly.

"Almost everyone." Kiba said loudly. He didn't look at Naruto but the son of Hokage knew full well that Kiba was talking about him.

"Hey Sakura, Sai, Sasuke" But Naruto ignored him, knowing just how annoying Kiba was when he was young. He would grow up in the future, but now Naruto only wanted to punch him in the face.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing?" Sakura asked with a smile. Naruto of this world never loved Sakura to begin with, so the pink haired Kunoichi got no reason to hate him. She seemed very nice too.

"I'm good" Naruto smiled "Congratulation you three for getting accept in the Chunin Exam this year."

"Hm." Sasuke let out a small sound, but he seemed very satisfy with it.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Sai said gratefully with a smile "I wish you the best of luck at the upcoming Acade..."

"C'mon Sai, you cannot seriously think that this guy can pass the graduate exam after falling for three years?" Kiba cut in "He is the worst Shinobi in the history!"

"But I will become a much cooler Ninja than you are, Kiba" Naruto bumped his fist forward just a few inches from Kiba's face and to his surprise he was knocked down to the ground. To everyone standing around them, it was like Kiba was surprised by Naruto's sudden action, however little did they know that there was a sudden force came from Naruto's fist and smashed into Kiba's face and knocked him down to the ground, completely stunned him.

"Oh by the way, hey Akamaru" Naruto waved to the white ningen hiding inside Kiba's jacket. He glanced to the side slightly and was very surprise to find a very small, yet noticeable smile on Hinata's face.

"Hey, what the hell did you just do?" You wanna fight or something?" However before he could do anything, just in time to see an Anbu appeared beside them completely stunned the young Shinobi and Kunoichi other than Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke, but Sasuke did have his eyes widened in surprise unlike Hinata who managed to keep her cool.

Naruto however, saw that Anbu coming a mile away.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama is requesting your presence." The Anbu said shortly.

"Oh, alright then." Naruto nodded his head "See you later guys!" he waved his hand his 'friends' and walked away.

"Please wait Hyuuga Hinata-sama," The Anbu called for Hinata when she was about to turn around and walk away "Hokage-sama also requesting your present, please come with us."

"Okay then." Now Naruto was curious. First his father wanted him to come to his office, now he wanted Hinata to come there too. Just what was going on?

 _Line Break_

"Yo Po...what is going on here!" Naruto asked, looking around the meeting room where literally every single clan head was presenting, with his father sitting at the top of the table. At the other side of the room were his least favorite people of Konoha, the Civilian Council. After becoming an Hokage Naruto made sure to not let them have more than thirty percent of influence over his decision and yet those old geezers would always try manipulating him to do whatever they want. He seriously hoped that his father didn't make the same mistake like the previous Hokages.

"Naruto, Hinata...please have a seat." Minato pointed to the chairs prepared for them at the other side of the table. The two obeyed the village's leader wished and sat down, with everyone's eyes in the room stayed on them. It was like the last time the villagers didn't seem to like Naruto one bit, as they glared at him with heat but Naruto simply brushed it off.

"Can I ask why we are here, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked with a calm tone, but her father was the one who spoke up and instead of answering her question, he asked her.

"Hinata, what do you think about Naruto's chance of becoming a Shinobi?"

"Naruto-san will become a Shinobi." was all her reply but it left the room quite shocked. Because she said it like she knew it would happen.

It made Naruto smile and warmed his heart.

"You appear to have lots of beliefs in someone who couldn't perform a simple clone technique." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms together when Danzo said that.

"Yes I am, Danzo-san." Hinata nodded her head.

"Can you tell me the reason, Hinata?" The Yondaime Hokage asked.

Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto for a few seconds before returning her attention to the Hokage, taking a deep breath she began to say.

"Because I know that Naruto-san was too busy trying to gain attention from his own family than trying to train properly." Her words left the clan leaders and villagers stunned, especially the Hokage. Even Naruto was surprised by her straight forward words "He first worked hard to be just as great as his sisters in class but took a wrong path when he tried what his sisters were learning, he buried himself into advance things and complicate things without getting the proper basic first, that was why he failed in class, that was when he gave up trying to learn after his sisters graduated. In term of chakra reserve, at the first glance I could see that even at a young age Naruto-san's chakra reserve is double...no, it must be triple the size of what his sisters put together. With that kind of chakra reserve, Naruto-san would have a lot more difficult in controlling his chakra and in using the Ninjutsus and techniques that required a small amount of chakra as well as perfectly control of it."

"Hinata..." Even Naruto was surprised. He knew that Hinata put a lot faith in him but didn't know that she actually took that much attention on him.

"What are you trying to say, Hyuuga-sama?" A villager asked loudly, of course, non-shinobi people wouldn't be able to understand most of what she just said.

"What I am trying to say is that the graduated exam is a little unfair to Naruto-san, you can see that he can use the Henge quite well" Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head, of course Hinata would know about Oiroke no Jutsu "But the other, like Bushin no Jutsu is too difficult for someone who cannot control his chakra well. If possible, I recommend the Kage Bushin no Jutsu test for those who have larger than normal chakra reserve."

"Impossible, Kage Bushin no Jutsu is..." But Minato held his hand up to stop Danzo from continuing to say.

"I see, thank you Hinata for your recommendation I will make sure to consider about it." The Hokage smiled "Now about the reason why I called you two here, it is about promoting Naruto to Gennin and let him participate in the Chunin Exam."

"W-what?" For the second time of the day, Naruto saw something other than a calm and somewhat blank face from Hinata. This time it was surprise "You want to promote him?"

"Yes," Minato nodded "But not without a proper test first."

"Test?" Both Naruto and Hinata asked at once.

"The Councils recommended me to let you show your skills in a spar and Hiashi-san here think that his daughter is the best option." Minato said and this time it was Naruto's turn to get surprise "Hinata graduated with the highest score and earned the Rookie of the Year title, if you can prove what you're capable of against her in front of the whole Shinobi Council, I'm sure that you will be promoted to Gennin right away. Do you agree with this, Naruto?"

"Uh yeah, sure, why not..."

And a few minutes later after the members of the Civilian Council left, Naruto and Hinata was brought to the Academy's training ground, which would become their sparing ground in a few minutes. Standing face to face with the love of his life, Naruto couldn't help but gulp slightly. From what he could read on Hinata's face, she would definitely to get serious in this fight. He never spars against Hinata before when they were young, but did a lot after the two were married to each other but those spars were all in friendly terms, between husband and wife who loved each other very much.

However, this time, it was going to be a real spar.

"Are you two ready?" Minato asked, standing with the other clan leaders at his side. His son's case was the first in the history of Konoha, so he would need the whole Shinobi Council to approve this to make his son a Gennin without the proper graduate exam "Begin!"

"Are you ready Naruto-san?" Hinata asked and put her hands together in a seal "I guess...this is the first time we spar, don't we?"

"You have no idea." Naruto said.

"I expect you to give it you all and prove to me that I wasn't wrong about you." Hinata smiled at him before closing her eyes "In turn, I also won't hold back...Byakugan!" veins around her temples became much more noticeable and her eyes became the Byakugan, the pride of Hyuuga Clan.

Naruto took a normal, very basic fighting stance while Hinata took the Jyuken fighting stance. A second passed between them before both shot forward at once. Fighting against a Jyuken expert especially those who got the Byakugan like Hinata, Naruto would have to pay extra attention to her strikes because as strong as he was now, getting hit by Hinata wouldn't be pretty.

As he predicted, Hinata attacked first with a strike toward his heart, aiming for the kill right at the beginning. Naruto was no Sharingan user, but he was more than capable of foresee the attack even before Hinata raised her arm. Using the back of his hand Naruto swiped Hinata's hand away and thrust his other palm toward her chest.

The Hyuuga heiress widened her eyes for a second before hardening them, moving her body to the side gratefully to dodge his hand she then straighten herself and struck his chest.

"So fast!" Tsume said in amazement when Naruto popped away in a puff of smoke "That kid really knows how to use Kage Bushin."

" **Kage Bushin?** " Hinata asked in surprise "You do know that with Byakugan you cannot sneak behind me." she then pulled a kunai out of the kunai porch on her right thigh and twisted herself around, blocking Naruto's kunai and use her free hand to strike him. But Naruto's right hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

' _That's why I'm aiming for her blind spot but damn...she sure knows how to cover it._ ' Naruto said in amazement, he smiled at her "I thought you said you won't hold back."

"I won't" purple chakra flared around her hands, forming into two lion heads.

" **Need help?** " Kurama and Kurahime asked at once rather mockingly. This was one of the only things these two Kyuubi agreed with each other.

"Seriously?" Naruto stomped his foot onto the ground and shot back several feet to avoid Hinata's hands. Crossing his fingers together he cried " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** " multi clones appeared from clouds of smoke and charged at Hinata "Guys, that is Hamura's chakra over there!" Naruto cried out inside of his head. After this he seriously needed to ask his father about this, to know if Hinata was really born with this purple chakra, Hamura's chakra or not. This would make her attacks a lot more powerful and not to mention dangerous

" **Hakke Kusho!** " She cried out and thrust her palm forward at the charging clones, sending a trendermous force to the Narutos and blew them away, making some of them pop away.

"Oi oi, that girl is getting serious, isn't she?" the Inuzuka Clan head spoke up again "You sure she won't accidentally kill him?"

"Hinata knows what she is doing." Hiashi said curtly.

"I believe in Naruto too." Minato nodded his head.

More and more Naruto's clones appeared and gathered around Hinata, charging at her with their fists raised. The dark blue haired girl then crouched down low and brought both of her hands backward before crying out.

" **Hakkesho Kaiten!** " Hinata then released the chakra from every tenketsu on her body. Hinata then spun rapidly, creating a rotating shield of chakra around herself and tossed away all the clones.

When Hinata finally slowed down, she heard a shout "Got you!" her eyes widened when she saw a Fuma Shuriken in Naruto's hands. Before she could stop rotating Naruto already threw the Shuriken to her.

Gritting her teeth, the Hyuuga heiress was forced to dodge normally by throwing herself down to the ground. However when the Fuma Shuriken flew pass her head, her Byakugan's eyes widened when she saw a clone of Naruto appeared in a cloud of smoke from the weapon.

"Old trick never get old" Naruto muttered victoriously and leaped forward with the speed far surpass normal Gennin.

His clones threw a Kunai at Hinata, who turned her body around and used her own to block it. A loud clang was heard when the two weapon smashed into each other, Naruto's kunai was sent into the air while spinning rapidly.

When Hinata was about to get up her Byakugan's sight caught a yellow blur but her body failed to react, as Naruto appeared above Hinata and caught the kunai, twisting himself around in the air before landing down in a kneeling position right on top of the lavender eyes girl, his kneeled pressed her right arm down to prevent her from striking him. His hand grabbed her hand and twisted it around to put the kunai she was holding at her throat and his kunai right above the middle of her eyes.

There was a long moment of silent between the two, as Naruto and Hinata stared into each other eyes. The adults standing at the side couldn't believe their eyes at all, not even Minato who got his bet on his son. The worst Ninja in the history just defeated one of the best Kunoichi of Konoha.

"You're very strong, Naruto-san" Hinata finally broke the silent between them, with a warm smile on her face.

"You never stopped believing in me, it's about time I do something to answer your belief" he said, smiling down at her. Naruto then let go of her hand before standing up, offering his hand to her.

"Thank you, Naruto-san" Hinata said and took his hand, letting him pull her up to her feet.

"Enough with that Naruto-san crap." He pouted "Call me Naruto if you want."

"Okay then, Naruto" Hinata said and Naruto nodded his head with a wide grin.

"Naruto." Minato called for his son "Great spar, I must admit...that was far from what I was expecting!"

"Trust me dad, I'm unpredictable" Naruto said, grinning.

"I believe so" the Yondaime Hokage then turned around to look at the clan leader "What do you think about my son's performance?"

"I believe young Naruto is more than capable of being a Gennin," Hiashi said "Or even a Chunin." a massive smile then formed on Naruto's face when he saw the other clan heads nodded their head in agreement, even Sasuke's father.

"Then that is settle, Naruto," Minato turned back to his son "From now on, you're officially a Gennin." he smiled proudly and ruffed Naruto's hair before looking at Shizune, who was also smiling softly at him "Shizune, can you please get me a Hitae?"

"Hokage-sama, if you approve..." Hinata stepped up and removed the forehead protector around her neck "I would like to give Naruto my hitae"

" **Oh ho ho, now that is a nice move you pull there, little girl** " Kurahime giggled girlishly.

"Naruto, what do you think?"

"Sure dad, why not?" Naruto couldn't stop himself from grinning and came to stand near Hinata.

"Where do you want it, Naruto?" the young girl asked softly.

"My forehead, of course." Naruto said and Hinata lowered herself down a little and tied the hitae around his forehead "Thank you! Hinata!"

"Congratulation of becoming a Gennin, Naruto!"

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 9**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Sorry for the long wait, but I kind of stuck with how to start with this chapter probably and it's hard to write a long chapter at this timing, so it took me some time to write this chapter but I am kind of happy that this chapter come out and become the longest chapter since the beginning of this story.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I made Hinata a lot stronger than before, since she is a lot more confident than cannon Hinata is definitely not looked down by other and her father and trained probably in the act of Gentle Fist and even inherited Hamura's chakra. This chapter also shows just how Hinata cares for Naruto and also shows how smart she is. I seriously hope you like this new Hinata.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm thinking about removing Naruko from the harem. I mean...Naruto will have Minami, but I don't think that both of his sister will be a good idea since Naruko is already have sibling-love with him and become kind of protective of him (Nowhere near bro-com yet). Her feeling is not like Minami, who is struggle with how to reform her relationship with Naruto and make up to him.**_

 _ **So, I will consider about removing Naruko from the harem and let her stick to the sister role. Her place will be replaced with someone else I seriously love XD (A secret will be revealed in the next two or three chapter)**_

 _ **So the current will be: Hinata, Kurahime, Minami and Yasaka**_

 _ **The Four Ice Queen will need a lot development but I think that it will be okay for now.**_

 _ **I'm thinking about adding Samui...why? Cause I'm a breast-lover duh :v...I like big breasts :V and it kind of hard to find any big breasts lady in Naruto other than Samui, Hinata, Tsunade and Mei neh?**_

 _ **That is all for now.**_

 _ **The latest chapter got a huge drop in review T-T, but I think I should stop whining about this XD. Last time I checked this story got the most favorite and followers and reviews with just 8 chapters and 29k+ words XD. I would like to keep it up so keep it going.**_

 _ **Read and review**_

 _ **The First stage of the Chunin Exam will start at the next chapter**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning: This chapter isn't betaed yet**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Youkai Speechs.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **New Life-Second chance**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **The Chunin Exam**_

"Get back here you sorry excuse of a father!" Kushina Uzumaki cried out, with her hair flowed wildly like Kyuubi's tails and pulled her Kodachi out of its scabbard, chasing after her husband who was running away while trying to dodge his wife violent slashes.

"Kushina, I can explain!" Minato cried out and stopped the sword by clapping his hand together around the blade, just a few inches above his head.

"Mom mom, calm down" Naruto tried to calm his mom down with a nervous smile. This wasn't the first time he was able to witness his mother's short temple but he couldn't help but feel nervous when he approach her. Minami and Naruko, after they were informed about Naruto's promotion along with their mother wisely backed off and were currently hiding behind a corner, not wanted to be a part of Kushina's wrath's targets.

"And you" Kushina pointed her hand to Naruto, still trying to push her blade down Minato's head. The woman poked him in the forehead, where he was wearing the Hitae Hinata gave him "What were you thinking? You're not ready to fight in the Chunin exam yet, it's very dangerous!" She snapped her head to Minato "and you! Were you out of your mind? Making our son fight with that Hyuuga girl?"

"Hey, he is a Gennin now alright." Minato smiled nervously, he was then forced to one knee as Kushina pushed more force into her hands "The council demanded a test to Naruto, so I paired him with Hinata Hyuuga...I mean, what is the best way to show your strength other than best the latest rookie of the Year?" He then added as Kushina glared murderously at him "guess what, he won without any trouble!"

"Yep mom, I beat her and gained this" Naruto pointed to his forehead protector.

"I was not talking about that" she cried, making both father and son flinched in fear. Kushina's expression darkened and she looked a lot scarier than before "Even if Naruto won, there is no guarantee that he will also pass the Chunnin Exam. That is a very dangerous place, especially for someone who didn't have any experiences in the real life battlefield" she pulled her Kodachi back and gabbed Minato's collar "And you seriously think that our son can participate in this event?

"Uh...I believe so" Minato said with a force smile and Kushina crooked her fist back.

"Hey mom, that was my idea." Naruto pushed his mother and father away from each other "I'm ready to do this. I really want to test myself in the Chunnin Exam. I had been training in secret to prepare for this...plus," He then pointed to his forehead protector "Wearing this, that mean I'm officially considered an adult and can make my own decision, you can't stop me mom" he said.

"But you're still my son, Naruto" Kushina shook her head "and I don't think you're ready to participate in the Chunnin Exam this year" she said sadly "I'm sorry Naruto, but that is the truth."

" **Truth my ass** " Kurama growled " **She is as stubborn as I remember** "

"Plus, even if you're ready...You don't have a team Naruto, Chunnin Exam is also about teamwork..." Kushina said. Of course being one of the most important Kunoichi of the leaf, she was allowed to know about the Chunnin Exam and heard about its challenges from her husband. Stage three might be a different thing, but stage one and two would require teamwork between teammates. One could pass those stages alone, but it would be really hard and for someone who was called the worst Shinobi ever, it was almost next to impossible.

"Oh, I already thought about that..." Minato let out a bright smile and turned his head around to look at Minami "Minami, please come out here."

"M-Me?" The blonde pointed to herself, turning to her twin sister who only shrugged her should and gave her a blank look.

Minami then shyly stepped out of her hiding spot and stood in front of her father, with a nervous expression on her face.

"Yes father?"

Minato then reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a Hitae with long black cloth. Minami and Kushina widened her eyes in surprise at that. It was Minami's forehead protector before she was stripped of her position, something that the oldest among the Namikaze sibling thought she would never be able to wear again and long since accepted her fate at a normal civilian, because this was the punishment she deserved.

She even found herself a job at the local shop.

Naruto was also surprised at this and already figured it out what his father about to do next, but he hid it well behind confusion.

"I talked to the Council and they all agreed to let you become a Kunoichi once again Minami" Of course, stripping Minami of her position was his decision and both Shinobi and Civilian Council were highly against it. Minami was a talent Kunoichi, Itachi Uchiha's second coming; losing someone like her was a huge loss to Konoha's rank of Kunoichi. But considered what she had done to her brother, though she might regret it now; Minami was no longer worthy to become a Shinobi of Konoha who wields the will of fire "But you will have to start again at a Gennin."

"That mean..." Minami snapped her head at Naruto and looked at him in shock.

"Yes Minami, you will become Naruto's teammate in the Chunnin Exam this year." The girls of Namikaze family gasped in shock "But because you used to be a Chunnin, you will be the only teammate he gets."

"I...I...I..." She spluttered.

"This is your second chance Minami." Minato said seriously, kneeling down to look at his daughter in the eyes "Don't mess it up this time and make me regret my decision." Minami nodded her head and let her father tied the Hitae for her.

"I promise, dad." She said.

"Yosh!" Naruto cried out throwing his hands into the air "This is so cool! I will call us team Namikaze then!" He ran to his sister and put his right arm on her shoulder, Minami could only laugh softly.

" **Oh, let's me remind you Naruto, you have to act...** "

"Suck it Kurahime" Naruto cut the vixen off with a cry, grinning widely. The golden Kyuubi could only face-palmed in disappointment.

"So Kushina, what do you think?" Minato asked with a smile. Putting his hand on his wife's shoulder he pulled her to a corner of the room and said with a low tone "With Minami on Naruto's team, I'm sure that she can protect him from the dangers of the second stage. Naruto is able to defeat Hinata Hyuuga with some very simple moves, which was no joke. I'm sure that he can pass the third stage as well."

"But Minato..."

"Plus, this is an opportunity to bond Naruto and Minami back together." he pointed out with a smile. Kushina bit her bottom lips, hearing that part of her really wanted to let Naruto and Minami participate in the Chunin exam and get closer to each other through the dangers and obstacles they would have to overcome. But this was also the reason she didn't want Naruto to take part in this, Minami was more than capable of protecting herself from dangers of Training ground forty four, but would she is about to protect her brother as well?

Coming to the final decision, Kushina took a deep breath before saying.

"Oh right! You win this time Minato!" First argument he had even won to tell the truth "But if something wrong happen, you will feel sorry for marrying me, you got that?" She asked, glaring into his eyes.

"Geez, why so serious..." Kushina then flicked his arm away from her shoulder and turned around to look at Naruto and Minami. The younger blonde was telling Naruko about his fight with Hinata, showing her the forehead protector with a massive grin on his face

"Naruto, Minami" She said, earning her their attention "You two, will have to be careful alright?" The two blondes nodded their head.

"Sure, believe in me mom" Naruto gave his mother his trademark grin and a thumb up.

"So, how about we celebrate Onii-sama become a Gennin?" Naruko asked with a smile and Kushina could only sigh in defeat while the rest of her family grinned happily.

 **It was late at night** and after the celebration ended, Naruto, while carrying a few bags of potato chips and candies looked around the hallway to make sure none of his sisters or any servants were wandering around the place. After making sure that there were no one around him and his parent returned to their room, Naruto knocked on the door

"Coming" He heard an excited voice.

A second later, the door was opened and Kunou was the one who opened it. She was wearing a yellow pajama and holding a pillow in her hand, though with the bright smile she was wearing it was clear that she didn't intent to go to sleep anytime soon.

"Onii-cha..." she cried out put Naruto instantly put a finger to his lip to silently tell her to keep her voice down, or else someone would hear her. After all, Kunou and her mother were illegally residing in his house without his parents, the owners' permission "onii-chan" she said with a much lower tone and let him come in.

"Good evening Naruto." Yasaka, who was standing at the corner of the room with a book in her hand, greeted him with a warm smile "Had fun down there?"

"Yeah, it was quite fun to say the least." He looked at Kunou who was standing right next to him trying to grab a bag of potato chips from his hand "I didn't know that Kunou can stay up this late." he smiled and ruffed her hair.

"When she heard your family was partying below, she couldn't sleep." Yasaka giggled "and since you came here with all those sweets, I doubt she will be able to sleep tonight."

"Well, I think that we should celebrate too, you know" Naruto said softly and sat down in front of Yasaka, putting the candies and potato bags down to the floor. This was all he could bring with him, since his mother and sisters already cleaned up all the leftovers and his family didn't leave much leftovers behind to begin with "Sorry, I can't bring much with me." he said

"Not to worry, Naruto." Yasaka smiled, tearing a bag of potato chips and give it to her daughter, Yasaka then picked uo a chocolate stick for herself before saying "You held back a lot while fighting that girl, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, what did you expect?" Naruto asked sheepishly while scratching the back of his head "I can seriously hurt her if I go any further than that."

"She meant something to you, didn't she?" Yasaka asked teasingly, leaning forward. Kunou only watched on while eating the potato chips with a confused expression on her face "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Uh, yeah, kind of" Naruto admitted truthfully. The year he trained and lived with Yasaka inside that training chamber, he had come to learn about a different side of Yasaka, which was she could be quite flirtatious and loved to tease him. Kind of like her mother but at a lesser degree, something he should have expected from a MILF, to admit it truthfully. Keep this further and she would make him spill out one of his secret so he needs to change the topic fast "What about you Yasaka, you haven't told me about Kunou's father yet."

" **Oh, nice Naruto** " Kurahime gave him a thumb up " **In case we meet that bastard in the future, all you need is ask and I will give you all of my chakra just so that you can kill him for me** " Clearly Kurahime's anger for the one who knocked up her daughter hadn't decreased at all over the year.

Yasaka stopped eating her candy and released a long sigh.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know who her father is..." Naruto immediately choked on what he was eating and coughed violently into his hand, grabbing a bottle of water he quickly opened it and drank down the whole thing.

" **Oh hoh!** " Kurama whispered in amusement, looking up to see a dumbfounded Kurahime, whose world just shattered around her.

" **W-What!** " was everything she could say.

"Wow. You surprised me Yasaka" Naruto said, trying to absorb the new "No offence but...uh, I don't think you're that kind of woman..."

"I'm a virgin." Yasaka appeared to be a little offended by his words but she said it anyway.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked in shock. Kurahime nearly fell of Kurama's head at that moment.

"I found Kunou eleven years ago outside the door of my room, Naruto" Yasaka said, looking at her daughter with a soft smile "Even at a young age like this, Kunou is already a Nine-tails so decided to take her in and raise her like my daughter so I could teach her how to use her power for good when she grows up. But the more she grew up, the more my servants and everyone said she look a lot like me so I decided to run some blood test and indeed, she is a Hanyo, my biological daughter with a human."

"B-But...how?" Naruto asked in shock.

"That is the question I'm trying to find the answer Naruto." Yasaka shook her head but then smiled and spread her arms when Kunou ran over to her and threw herself into her mother's arms.

Looking at the mother and her daughter, Naruto could only wonder one thing as his mind could only think about one conclusion for this.

Was it possible for time travel?

And if so...why did the future Yasaka sent a newborn Kunou back in time to her past-self?

 _Line Break_

It was the day of the Chunnin Exam.

Without doubt, the entire village was full of Shinobi and Kunoichi coming from various villages around Elemental Nations. With his father's negotiation skill, he managed to form a good relationship with the other villages and managed to make, all five strongest village to participate in this year Chunnin Exam as well, something that never happened in his timeline.

The Five Kages were gathering in this village. Mizukage, Mei Terumi just arrived this morning with her personal guards. With the secret help from Konoha and Iwa, Mei was able to win the Bloodline War very soon and became the Godaime Hokage. Kiri got around twenty Gennin participated in the Chunnin exam this year.

The Tsuchikage, Onoki also came the day before yesterday, escorted by his mother along the trip. He heard that his granddaughter was among the Gennin from his village came to participate in the Chunnin Exam this year.

He didn't hear anything about the Kazekage yet but if it was going to happen like the last time, the real Yondaime Kazekage was killed and the current one was Orochimaru in disguise.

He also managed to sneak some information from his father about Sasuke at the party last night. Apparently since the Uchiha massacre never happened, Sasuke got no intention to kill Itachi this time which was a good thing.

However, this led to another side of the story. Since Uchiha clan never betrayed Konoha, Sasuke's parent was still alive and Itachi became the one of Yondaime Hokage's personal guards. The topic about Itachi was always brought out among the members of Uchiha Clan and unfortunately Sasuke being the one who was compared with his father. Growing up, Sasuke got stuck in comparisons like that and soon developed a disliking to his brother and vowed to surpass him.

Orochimaru only needed to tickle the right place and Sasuke would become the same bastard he knew the start of the Fourth Shinobi War.

"You seem deep in thought, Naruto" Minami leaned over, standing next to him with her back leaning against the wall "what're you thinking?"

"About how everyone is going to react with this?" Naruto lied smoothly, tapping his thumb on the metal plate of his forehead protector, smiling at his older sister.

"I'm sure everyone already knows about it." Minami smiled softly at him "their father or mother probably told them about you and then they will tell the others."

"Yeah, it must be that." Naruto nodded his head.

"This place is a crowd," the Namikaze siblings then heard a familiar voice, but the pitch is much lighter because that person definitely a lot younger "What will happen if the place is attacked and thing become totally chaos and then..."

"Shut up for a second! Omoi!"

"Ah yes." Naruto muttered and turned his head to the side to see the dark skin duo, two out of three students of Killer Bee Karui and Omoi. Of course because this was in the past, they appeared to be a lot younger than when he first met them.

And the third person, walking beside them was fair-skinned young girl and she might just as tall as Minami. She was wearing a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She had blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders.

It appeared that at a young age, she preferred to wear rather revealing clothes. She wore a very low-cut outfit which displays her rapidly developing cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appeared to be a modified flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also had a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back.

If he could remember correctly, her name was Samui and the leader of this team.

The Kumogakure's team then walked pass them, but Samui did turn her head around to look at Minami.

"Hey Onee-sama," Naruto turned back to his sister "Mom taught you Kenjutsu right?"

"Yep" She smiled proudly and puffing her chest in pride "I even created my own Kenjutsu style, something not even Naruko was able to do." she then made a frown. Her relationship with Naruko hadn't improved at all and while they acted normally when their parent were around, Naruko viewed her twin sister a stranger when there were only the two of them. She then shook her head before saying "I think it's time, let's go Naruto" she smiled at him before walking ahead.

"Yosh." Naruto nodded with a wide grin before following her.

 _Line Break_

"What are people doing at the second floor anyway?" Naruto asked out loud while looking at the crowd standing in a hallway led to a door being blocked by two Shinobi, pretending to oblivious of the Genjutsu they were putting.

"That is Izumo and Kotetsu in disguise." Minami said while walking ahead of Naruto on the stair "Those guys got bore because of their gate guards, so they come here every year to fool weaker Gennin participate in the exam" Minami then turned around and smiled at him "You're good Naruto, able to see through this Genjutsu."

"What Genjutsu?" Naruto asked, making Minami sweat dropped. He then pointed at the crowd "this is the second floor right? We're suppose to go to room 301 at the third floor right?" he then crossed his arms on his chest "Someone use Genjutsu?" he asked with a very straight face.

"Forget it" Minami shook her head and kept on walking.

Naruto turned his head to the right and a smirk then appeared on his face when he saw Team Seven.

As expected.

"Hey Onee-sama, we still have plenty of times before the first stage start" Naruto said "how about finding something to do to kill off our free time?"

"Huh? Yeah sure, why not?" Minami nodded her head and followed her brother as he turned right and walked away.

"Yo! Team seven!" Naruto cried out loudly and waved his hand to draw the attention of said team. They all turned their head to him and Sakura being the first person to react.

"Naruto?" she then looked at Minami "Minami-sensei too? But I thought you..."

"It's Minami now, Sakura Haruno" Minami said with a small smile "I'm just a Gennin now, just like you."

"So you are here for the Chunnin exam too?" Sasuke asked, completely ignored Naruto.

"Yep, you kids watch out alright?" Minami smirked at them, making Sakura shiver in fear "I'm with my brother here; we're team Namikaze as he named it." Naruto nodded his head rapidly.

"Those strong guys...even Minami-sensei too..." Sakura said weakly "Do we even have a chance in this?"

"Don't worry about it because it's not just about winning the fight." Minami told them "To become Gennin, winning is important too, but in this exam the others qualities is also very important." Team seven looked totally confused but Sasuke snapped out of his confusion and stepped forward

"What are those qualities?" Sasuke asked loudly.

"That is something you will have to figure it out" Minami smirked slyly.

Before any of them could speak up, they heard a voice full of determination.

"Hey, guy with the dark eyes." They looked up and saw a certain beautiful green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked a loud while Sakura flinched in disgust.

"Will you...fight me here?" he asked before jumping down from the balcony, landing right in front of them "My name is Rock Lee" He pointed at himself before turning to Minami "Good morning, Minami-sensei" Minami could only sigh in defeat when everyone kept calling her sensei while she was no longer one "When you want to learn a person's name you introduced yourself first, right?" he then pointed at Sasuke and asked.

Just like the last time, Naruto was ignored.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke introduced himself blankly.

"I want to fight you..." he then took a stance "against the offspring of the Genius Ninja clan" he said before his eyes turned on Sakura "Plus..." and then winked at her.

Naruto could only laugh because everything happened just like the last time. Now at the different side, Naruto couldn't help but think just how hilarious it was.

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name, frankly you're a fool." Sasuke said with his expression darkened "You're about to learn, what this name means."

"Please..." Lee said with a smirk and brought his hands up

"Oi Lee." Naruto suddenly spoke up and came to stand in front of Sasuke much to everyone surprise "How about you fight me first?" he pointed at himself. This was a great opportunity to stop people from looking down at him. Why it was necessary to keep the timeline in check, it could get really annoyed sometime.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Minami asked from behind him.

"Who I wish to fight is not you..." Lee said "It's Uchiha."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked "Then care to show me why Sasuke deserves your challenge more than me?" a small smirk appeared on his face as he looked at Lee.

"I'll say this...you guys, especially you Naruto cannot defeat me." He said "Because, right now I'm the strongest Leaf Gennin.

"Sounds fun, I will do it." Sasuke nodded and pushed Naruto out of his way and stepped forward to face Lee.

"Wait Sasuke-kun don't," Sakura cried out after noticing the time on the clock "we only have thirty minute to the meeting."

But...

"I will be done in five minutes then" Sasuke said and leaped forward.

Lee gulped slightly before disappearing as well; his speed far surpassed Sasuke's. The Uchiha stopped himself on midway and looked up when Lee appeared right above him, twisting his body around in the air the green spandex wearing Gennin delivered a blurring kick to Sasuke's head. Sasuke then dodged by moving his head away then sent a kick to his opponent just as Lee continued his attack with his other leg.

However, before their leg could contact with each other, Naruto suddenly appeared between them and caught their ankle, stopping the two from kicking each other in the face.

"What?" Sasuke asked loudly inside of his head and Lee was also wondering the same thing in his mind.

"Did you know that I really hate to be ignored like that?" Naruto asked, looking at the two of them and slowly standing up, much to their shock he brought them with him as well "How about making this a three way match then?" he asked and released the two of them, who then shot back to make some distant with him.

"You're far stronger than I thought, Naruto-kun" Lee said to the son of Hokage "And that's why, I will defeat you first!" And he completely disappeared; completely blurred away from everyone's vision making the other Gennin, save for Minami to gasp in shock.

"Oh no you don't" Minami muttered, reaching her hand into her porch and about to pull out a scroll, but she wasn't fast enough.

Not a second later, Lee appeared underneath Naruto and sent his foot toward Naruto's chin.

A massive impact could be heard.

However, his eyes widened even bigger when he saw Naruto stood completely still.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked with an emotionless tone, his hand gripping Lee's foot. Not even Minami was able to see Naruto's hand raised up to block that kick, and she was completely stunned "This is the strength of the strongest Konoha's Gennin?" Naruto asked, looking down at Lee.

The Taijutsu expert then twisted his body around to kick Naruto with his other foot, but just like the last time, Naruto blocked it without any difficult with his free hand.

"You're the hardworking type, aren't you?" Naruto asked with a smirk, his bands shadowed his eyes and his hands tightened around Rock Lee's ankles and if you listened closely, you could hear the sound of the weights Lee was wearing being crushed slightly underneath Naruto's hands "Guess what, I'm also one as well" and he let go of Lee before turning around and sent his foot into Lee's stomach, kicking him on mid-air.

But in that very moment in midair, with the eyes used to greater speed, Lee caught a glimpse of Naruto's eyes.

It was the eyes with slit pupil but instead of red, it was golden.

"GAH!" Lee cried out as he was sent across the field and crashed into the opposite wall heavily. Falling to the ground the Taijutsu expert looked up and wiped the blood away from his mouth "Such strength."

"So Sasuke, what about you?" Naruto turned around and asked Sasuke "Wanna continue?"

However, before the Uchiha could do anything. Naruto heard a voice.

"I think that is enough, Naruto Namikaze-san!" it was a giant turtle, with Konoha headband tied around his neck.

"Oh shit!" Minami cursed out when she saw that turtle and quickly ran over to Naruto, grabbing his hand and pull him away "Let's get out of here before that weirdo came." she cried out.

"See you guy later then!" That was exactly what Naruto was about to do right now. Gai-sensei made a very weird pose the first time he met the weird teacher and it haunted him forever, seeing it for a second time would be something Naruto greatly against.

"You will be my eternal rival, Naruto-kun!" Even after he was pulled far away, he could hear Lee's loud words and it made him chuckle.

Experiencing the first stage again was going to be really fun.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 10**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Sorry for taking this long to update this chapter, but here it is and I seriously hope that you will like it.**_

 _ **I also hoped you like me paired Naruto and Minami into a team, overcoming the obstacles of the Chunnin Exam will be a great thing to improve their relationship with each other and can even start making Naruko develop some non-sibling feeling for her younger brother.**_

 _ **Oh, I will keep Naruko in the harem but her feeling will develop in a different way than her twin sister. I mean Naruko currently viewing her brother with sibling-love, so I will have to further thing from that point onward. First I will make her an overprotective sister and turn her into a bro-com XD, just like some readers advised me to.**_

 _ **That's all I want to say. Next chapter will be the first stage of the Chunnin Exam, look forward to it because unlike the last time, there were Shinobi of both five strongest villages and from various other villages around Elemental Nations as well.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: For those who didn't know about it yet, I restarted the Extreme Smut story Last Man Standing (a story where Naruto is the only man in the world, which collided with each other and created a multiverses). Those who like Lemon with a good plot, please feel free to check it out and give it lot of love too XD. There is lot of crossovers in that story and some of which you should be familiar with, Kuroinu to name a few XD.**_

 _ **Again, please check it out, I am in a lot of stress lately since the mid-term exam is coming next week. Writing lemon is a huge stress-relief, if you ask me XD.**_

 _ **Last Man Standing.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Warning: This chapter isn't betaed yet**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Youkai Speechs.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **New Life-Second chance**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Stage one**_

"This place is even more crowded than before."

Naruto couldn't help but agree at his sisters' words. The sheer number of Shinobi and Kunoichi participating in the Chunnin exam completely surpassed the amount of Gennin at his timeline, maybe doubled or even tripled in number, as expecting from the first Chunnin Exam where all five strongest villages and various other, smaller and less powerful villages around the world joined in. Looking around the place, Naruto could see that the room had been expanded to fit all the Shinobi, which could give the judges a hard time keeping up with what the participants were doing, unless they also increased in number too.

"Is that Minami Namikaze?"

"I heard that she was stripped off her Kunoichi position by her own father, the Hokage but it seemed she managed to become one again"

"I heard that she is really strong, too."

"Big deal, I can handle her in two minutes."

"Who is that blondie standing next to her?" Minami and Naruto stepped into the room immediately drew their attention.

A tick mark appeared on Minami's forehead when she heard someone called her brother blondie while Naruto could only look around. At least this time he wasn't ignored by any of them. It seemed his sister was quite popular, everyone appeared to know her but still, there were quite a few didn't think much about Minami.

"Try to keep your head cool, alright?" Minami lowered her head down and whispered lowly to her brother, who then nodded his head in understanding. Unlike him who never needed to go through exams to go straight to Jounin and then later Nanaidaime Hokage after the Fourth Shinobi War, Minami already passed this exam once before and got a lot more experiences than him in Chunnin exam, where hot heads and short temple Gennin gathered at one place.

The door was opened once again and team Seven walked in. All of them, even Sai and Sasuke were surprised to see all other Shinobi and Kunoichi of the other villages.

"S-so many of them," Sakura muttered in nervousness "They all...look so strong too." she stuttered.

Then from behind, a certain blond haired Yamanaka appeared and threw himself on Sasuke with her arms wrapped around his neck, her face blushing.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino squealed in excitement "I haven't seen you for awhile so I've been waiting in excitement" she told him and Sasuke only glared at her in displeasure.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun! Ino pig!" Sakura cried out and pointed her hand at her rival.

"Why if it isn't Sakura." Ino said to Sakura "Big ugly forehead as always."

"Girls these days..." Minami groaned, slapping her forehead.

"Hey, you guys are taking this stupid test too?" Naruto turned his head to the side and saw Ino's teammate Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi approached them "Don't die alright, especially you Naruto."

"Hey, Shikamaru" Naruto smiled at the genius Nara, who at the first look didn't appear to be one "Yo, Choji catch" he reached his hand into his pocket pulling out a chocolate stick and threw it to Choji much to the boy's excitement.

"Thanks Naruto" The chubby boy grinned at him "Oh hey Minami-sensei, heard new from dad...said you're here again."

"Yep and no need to call me sensei now." She smiled to them "I'm not even older than you guys, plus I'm no longer a Chunnin, just a normal gennin now."

"Yahoo, found you guys!" Naruto was clearly looking for this. Turning his head to the left he saw Team Eight, which consisted of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and of course, Hinata Hyuuga approached them "Well well, everyone is assembled." he then turned his head to Naruto "you too Naruto, saw that Hitae on your forehead...hope you are strong enough to wear it" he said with a smirk.

"Kiba-san, Naruto already proved he is more than worthy to be a Konoha's Shinobi." Hinata spoke up emotionlessly, making Kiba flinch.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto grinned at her "You ready for the exam?"

"Yes I do, Naruto" a small smile appeared on her face "and I hope you will give it your best in this exam as well." She then turned her head to Minami.

There was a moment of silent between the two of them as Minami and Hinata stared at each other in the eyes, dark pink met light lavender. The other Gennin looked at them in confusion and also nervousness, since their Shinobi sense was telling them to be cautioned about the thick tension between these two. Naruto knew better than anyone else about these two, since Hinata always saved him from the bullies of his sister and her friends, Minami and Hinata had quite a history with each other and it wasn't a good one.

"Minami Namikaze-san" Hinata spoke up emotionlessly "I heard that Hokage-sama let you become a Kunoichi again."

"Yes, as you can see Hinata Hyuuga, I'm wearing this and standing here." Minami said, crossing her arms below her chest "Do you have any problems with that?"

"No of course not, it would be a waste for this village to lose someone like you." Hinata shook her head, closing her eyes before opening it to reveal the Byakugan, with the veins around her eyes became noticeable. She took a step forward and with the same height at Minami, she could glare at the Namikaze directly in the eyes "Watch yourself while you're here, Namikaze." she whispered coldly and almost murderously before stepping back "Good luck, Naruto" she said softly to Naruto and then turned around to walk away.

"Uh yeah." Naruto nodded his head to her, completely surprise by her action. He knew that she was somewhat care about him but to think she could be protective...or was it because she didn't like Minami in the first place? Hyuuga and Namikaze got good relationship with each other so maybe it wasn't...but still...

"Oi Hinata, wait for us" Kiba called and ran after her.

"What was that eyes?" Sakura asked in shock "I...I never seen Hinata so scary like that before"

"I don't like that spoiled princess." Minami huffed.

"And you're the one who talk?" Naruto asked suspiciously, glaring half-heartily at his sister making her flinch and blush.

"Hey hey you guys, you should be more quite" Ah yes, Naruto thought to himself, he nearly forgot about a certain one of Orochimaru's most loyal followers "You guys are all Rookies just out of the Academy right?" Kabuto Yasuki, wearing the Hitae with Konoha's symbol on it "This is not a picnic you know."

"There is something wrong with that guy, I tell you." Minami whispered to Naruto.

"Yep, something definitely wrong with him." Naruto couldn't agree more.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino asked while looking at Kabuto.

"Kabuto...a Gennin who stuck here for seventh times, basically four year." however Naruto's elder sister was the one who answered that question "Am I right?"

"I'm not as strong as you are, Minami-san" Kabuto chuckled nervously "Though, these rookies remind me of myself." he then reached his hand into his pouch and pulled out a stack of cards "At a fellow Konoha's ninja, how about I share some information to you guys with these Nin-info cards?"

"Nin-info cards?"

"They are cards which had info burned on to them with chakra. I had four years worth of info here so over 200 hundred cards were made" he then pulled a card forward "you can't view them unless I use my chakra."

"Do you have info on individuals?"

"He...there are some guys you're worried about? It isn't perfect, but I do have them" Kabuto said "Do you know their name?"

"Rock Lee and Hinata Hyuuga..." he then glanced to Minami slightly "and Minami Namikaze of Konoha. Show me."

"Nice move there, Itachi-sensei's brother." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the mention of his brother.

"Okay then, first is Rock Lee" Kabuto put a card down and made the information of Rock Lee appeared on it before saying. "He's a year older than you guys. Mission history: D rank-twenty completed, C rank-twelve completed. His sensei is Gai. His Taijutsu have improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive." he paused before continuing "Last year, he gained attention as a talented new Gennin but didn't participate in the exam. Like you guys, this is his first time and his team are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten." Sasuke nodded his head.

"Next is Hinata Hyuuga." This time, Naruto leaned over in interest "the heiress of Hyuuga Clan. Graduated from the Academy as the Rookie of the year. Mission history: Eighteen C-rank and twenty five D-rank, and quite impressive for a young Gennin two B-rank. From the Hyuuga Clan, it wasn't surprise when her Taijutsu, Ninjutsu are both outstanding the rest are quite normal. While style is different, she is on par with Rock Lee in Taijutsu." Sasuke gulped and nodded his head anyway while Naruto was impressed with how far Hinata could come with confident add to her personality. And with Hamura's chakra, she definitely a whole lot stronger than Neji at his timeline.

"Lastly, Minami Namikaze" Kabuto pulled out another card "This information was burned two years ago when Minami-san took her first Chunin Exam; she became Chunin the same year."

"Show me show me" Naruto said excitedly, eager to learn about his sister's skills.

"Naruto..." Minami could only laugh nervously at her brother's excitement.

"Minami Namikaze" the information appeared on the cards "The heiress of Namikaze Clan, Yondaime Hokage's oldest daughter. History of mission: Thirteen D-rank and eleven C-rank, four B-rank and...amazing, four A-rank and one S-rank all were done with her younger sister Naruko Namikaze, who is now a Jounin and Kurenai Yuhi, now Chunin. Their teacher was Itachi Uchiha." The Gennin all gasped in shock and got sweat poured down their head "A Kenjutsu master, strong in both Taijutsu and Ninjutsu while Genjutsu skill is only higher than average." but that didn't make Minami's power level less impressive.

"Wow, you're amazing Onee-sama!" Naruto turned around and said to his sister with a massive smile on his face.

"Um, yeah...hehe...I guess" Minami laughed nervously, her cheeks dusted pink at her brother's praise.

"Monsters are all around the place." Shikamaru muttered "man, this suck!"

"Make you lose all your confidence" Sakura nodded her head nervously.

"I also want to ask you about one more..." Sasuke snapped out of his shock state and told Kabuto, glancing slightly to the boy standing in front of Minami.

"Who?"

"No, forget it" Sasuke shook his head. For some reason, he got the feeling that what was burnt on the cards wasn't the same like what he witnessed a few minutes ago during the fight with Rock Lee. He doubted it was the truth.

"Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Kiri, Kumo...all five strongest villages of their respective nations are all here, as well as many talented Shinobi and Kunoichi from other villages all around the world. Otogakure is a new village just created last year so there isn't much info about."

"This isn't going to be easy for sure." Sasuke nodded his head; his body was shaking in excitement. This was what he needed to improve himself and closer to surpass Itachi "But I'm not going to lose to anyone." Naruto smirked confidently.

"Big words for you, Naruto" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Geez" Kabuto shrugged his shoulders. From what he gathered, Naruto Namikaze wasn't that much of a challenge.

Three Shinobi suddenly disappeared from the crowd students and became a blur as they moved flawlessly among the other. The first one with dark spiky hair made his first move, as he jumped into the air and threw two kunai at Kabuto.

"Not so fast." Naruto suddenly appeared before Kabuto and brought out a kunai to block the coming weapons.

Just like he was expecting.

Turning his head to the side with a cold glare Naruto saw Dosu, the sound manipulator changing his target and coming at him with the speaker on his right arm ready. Allow his inner ear to get his by that sonic sounds wouldn't be pretty, even for Naruto.

He punched his arm at Naruto and he was ready to counter it, but before Dosu could reach the blond his arm was stopped when another person appeared beside him and shot their hand out to grab his wrist, stopping him from moving further.

"Touch him and you'll lose this arm" Minami said coldly, holding a tanto in her other hand.

"I think I can handle him, Onee-sama" Naruto said and Minami glanced up to see another kunai in Naruto's hand, the tip was put right below his right arm. Minami grinned and turned back to the sound ninja.

"Don't want to spill blood here, do we?" Minami asked Dosu and let go of his arm. Dosu stepped back with his teammate and all three of them glared at the Namikaze Siblings.

"Quite down you worthless bastards!"

Then, a massive cloud of smoke appeared in front of everyone and Ibiki Morino, the commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force along with at least three dozen Shinobi and Kunoichi made themselves known to everyone. Naruto was right, the number of judges increased dramatically and Naruto could recognize a few Hyuuga and sensor Shinobi among them, definitely to increase their watching range.

"Thanks for waiting," Ibiki said with a slight smirk "I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunnin Selection Exam's first step" most Shinobi gulped in fear at the present of such scary man. Ibiki then pointed his hand at Team Dosu "Otogakure Shinobi, stop doing as you please before the exam, you two Minami and Naruto Namikaze. Do you all want to fail already?"

"Nope" Naruto and Minami shrugged and put their weapons away.

"I apologize...this is our first time, we got a bit carried away" Dosu said but he clearly didn't mean it at all.

"Here's a good warning for you lot...There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner, even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated" Ibiki's eyes darkened "Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately, do I make myself clear?"

"Gulp!"

"Okay, the examiners will sort you into your seat, please remain quiet and listen to their words."

Just like the last time, Naruto was sorted to seat right beside Hinata, who flashed him a soft smile when he sat down next to her and he couldn't help but blush a little at her beautiful smile. Minami was sitting at a corner of the room, right in front of a judge and next to another one, definitely there to watch Minami and stop her from doing anything other than doing her own paper. Mostly, the rest of the Gennin were sorted like the last time, with new faces sorted to various different seats.

And to his surprise, to his left was Samui the Kumo's Kunoichi. She wasn't that bad, Naruto thought inside of his head; at least he didn't get to sit next to Omoi who couldn't keep his nerve down for a second.

" **For a twelve or thirteen, These two are definitely big. But of course not as big as I am when I'm their ages.** " Kurahime giggled slyly " **How do you feel Naruto? Sitting between two big tits girls?** "

"Shut it Kurahime, I don't need your opinion right now" Naruto told the golden vixen, but her words were indeed true.

" **Don't be so shy, I bet that you're feeling horny aren't you? After all, back to a hormonal teenager boy hit by puberty again is sure hard.** "

"Kurama, will you please?"

" **I'm wondering when you will ask that.** "

Instantly the orange fox wrapped his tails around Kurahime's body and completely immobilized her, he also made sure to put his tail around her mouth to keep her mouth shut. Kurahime tried to shrug herself out of Kurama's grip, but failed miserably. She couldn't even transform because Kurama was inserting his chakra into her system, messing up her Youki.

It was a rather annoyed technique, at least for Kurahime, Kurama developed to keep his female counterpart down when she become too noisy to his liking.

Ibiki then explained the rules for everyone, which was like the last time and started the time for the first test, which would last for one hour. Naruto glanced his eyes slightly to the side without turning his head and saw Hinata wrote down her answers without stopping for a second, as expected from someone who took her lessons very seriously, she didn't even need to use the Byakugan to gain the main purpose of this test, information gathering.

But she then looked up and activated her Byakugan.

Ah yes, she did notice the main purpose of the text, Naruto thought to himself with a smile, but the true question was that would she willing to cheat to help him like last time. Knowing her personality now, Naruto highly doubted she would do something like that and it wasn't like he couldn't answer anything.

Basically, he would still pass if he didn't answer any questions at all but sat in the same place like this and do nothing for one hour would be something truly frustration for him.

"Not cool at all" He heard Samui muttered with her trademark word. While still keeping the same face, it seemed she was having a hard time with the test, which required not only vast knowledge from academy's books but also experience as well. These questions weren't simple for normal Gennin.

"You there!" Izumo stood up and pointed to a Gennin at the other side of the room "You cheated five times, failed."

"What?!" And he and his teammate left the room without another world. The tension was just like the last time, with the amount of judges like this, cheating would never go unnoticed by them. More and more gennin was sent out of the testing room, some were even carried out by the examiners while yelling in frustration.

"Done" Hinata muttered and immediately turned the paper test around to hide her answers. With her Byakugan, Hinata saw everything that was happening inside the room and saw some Gennin were trying to copy her answer. Of course information gathering was one thing, keeping your own information safe was another.

Hinata then glanced slightly to Naruto to see if Naruto was doing alright. She didn't expect him to be able to figure it out the main purpose as well as be able to answer all the questions, but Hinata was still surprised when she saw Naruto's answer boxs were completely exmpty and Naruto was tearing his eraser apart into mich smaller pieces

"Naruto...Naruto" she whispered with a small tone "What are you doing? Focus on your test."

"Nah, I will still pass if I don't do anything." Naruto said, smirking.

"But..."

"Don't worry Him..." But he stopped when someone kicked his left leg under the table, looking to to the left he saw only Samui. While her face was still looking at her paper test her hand was holding the pencil in a very strange way, as if she was using it to point to somewhere.

Looking at that direction, Naruto widened his eyes and immediately lowered his face down. It was a examiner from Hyuuga Clan, and he was looking directly at him with his Byakugan eyes. Hinata seemed to realize it too and decided to keep her mouth shut, though she was still wondering why Naruto told her that he would still pass without answering any question.

Maybe it had something to do with question tenth, the unknown question which would be annouced at the last fifteen minutes.

"Thank you" Naruto whispered without looking up from his paper test.

Eventually, the 45 minutes were up and Ibiki stood up to give the tenth question.

"Listen up maggots, there are rules to this question. First off, if you decide to stay for this question and miss it, you will immediately fail and you and your team are all gone. Secondly, if you do fail this question, you can not take another Chunin exam ever again." Ibiki said with a very dangerous tone, as if he was daring them to answer this question correctly.

"Some Genin have been here before, how is that possible if they missed the question." Asked a Genin from Amegakure with a panic tone.

"This is my exam. I make the rules so deal with it. Now is there anyone who wants to leave? If you leave now, none of that applies to you and you can always take another test at a later date." said Ibiki as he watched

And of course, about ten team left the place without getting any another words. Naruto could understand them, in the past he was too panic to even recognize the pressure but now, he finally realized that any normal weak minds Gennin would easily give up to Ibiki's challenge.

Naruto then picked up the piece of eraser he prepared when Sakura was about to raise her hand. Hinata used to invite the pink haired medic Kunoichi to their place a lot to have women's talks with each other and in a drunken night, he overheard that Sakura would have given up if not for Naruto blew the spirit into them with his speech.

And it happened like the last time, as soon as Sakura's hand was above her head, Naruto flicked the piece toward the back of her hand, making Sakura shot her hand back in surprise and looked around to find who was attacking her.

"That will do it for now." Naruto smirked, making Hinata to look at him questionably.

"Anyone else desire to leave?" Ibiki asked with a smirked and the whole room became dead silent "Now, to everyone still remaning..." He then smiled and said loudly "Congratulation you on passing the first test!"

Naruto smiled with a nod of his head. There were gasps of shock and shouted in surprise everywhere around the room, some who was confident to take the tenth question, let out a long sigh they didn't know they were holding.

Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto with her eyes wide in shock. Did he know about this? Hinata wondered inside of her mind. He knew he would pass even without answering the qestion, did his father or anyone told him about it?

No, she was sure that the Yondaime would never do something like that, even if it was his son.

Then how?

"If you were just going to pass everyone who took the tenth question, why use nine others before it?"

This came from Temari who asked loudly in frustration.

"Oh they had a very important purpose. They severed to test all of your information gathering skills. Those who cheated blatantly were picked out and gotten rid of. If your information gathering skills are poor, you could not only end up with false information that could cause the destruction of your village, but it could get you caught even before you got your hands on any information, let alone whether it was good or bad." He then removed the bandages on his head to reveal multi scars, screwed holes and burn marks, making Gennin gulped "However, there are some information totally worth it and sometime you will have to risk your life to get it." He tied his bandages back to his head.

"But the what about the tenth question?"

"Ah now that was the true purpose of the test. Take, or do not take. Considering that both choices were painful, it was a very difficult decision. Let's put this question into perspective. Let's say all of you become Chunins, and you're assigned a mission to gather a secret document. The number, abilities, etc of the ninjas guarding the scroll are unknown." He then explained with his personality completely changed "Now, do you accept the mission? Because you don't want to die, because you want to protect your friends, can you avoid the dangerous mission? The answer is NO! No matter what the danger, there are some missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous, and survive any hardship. This is the ability to be a Chunin captain! Those who cling to the uncertain father of 'there's always next year.' Those who can't put their destinies on the line and walk away from their chance... Those worthless pieces of trash don't deserve to become Chunin in my opinion. You have made it through the entrance, the first test of the Chunin exam is now finished." He then smiled brightly "I wish you all luck"

And before any of them could get some satisfaction of passing the first step. A certain someone jumped into the room from the window and threw kunai with a dark curtain attracted to it to the ceiling, blocking Ibiki from everyone's view.

It was a young woman in a cream colored trench coat with a fishnet shirt on. She had a VERY short miniskirt on with fishnet leggings that only covered the top half of her thighs.

"Yep, as flashy as always" everyone heard Minami said with a sigh.

"This is no time to be celebrating! I'm Mitarashi Anko, and I will be your examiner for the second test!"

Everyone just looked at her like she was crazy. But everyone who knew her would know that she was totally insane. Anko looked around the room with a wide smirk.

"IBIKI-sensei! How the hell did you let 146 people... 48 teams and a half pass this exam! This test was too easy."

"It's got nothing to do with the difficulty of the test, it's got to do with the fact that this year's hopefuls are outstanding."

"Well, it doesn't matter. By the end of the second test, I'll cut at least half of this number of team. CUT IN HALF!" She screamed and made them flinch in surprise "Now, all of you, follow me!"

Naruto could only sweat drop. He stood up and quickly left his seat, but not before stopping beside Samui and smiled at her.

"Hey thank you from back then" He said gratefully to the usual calm Kumo Kunoichi.

"Don't worry, it's cool." she shrugged and offered him her hand "Samui from Kumogakure."

"Naruto Namikaze of Konoha, it's a pleasure meeting you." He grinned brightly.

"Naruto, let's go!" Minami called out for him when she realized he was still standing in the room.

"I'm coming Onee-sama!" Naruto shouted back and looked at Samui "Good luck, see you later then Samui" and ran off to his sister.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 11**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: This chapter could be longer but I decided to end it for now like this. In most fic, authors usually had Naruto show off his intelligent and how badass he was, of course I got nothing against that but I would like to leave that away from my story. My Naruto is unique, he's humble and don't want to show off unless the situations required for it XD. Leave bad-ass Naruto to the fights and let the normal and humble Nanaidaime Hokage in daily life, shall we? XD**_

 _ **Nothing much actually happened in this chapter other than Naruto passed the first stage without doing anything again XD. This chapter also showed just how much tension between Minami and Hinata, as well as foresee for an upcoming battle between these two in the future. Look forward to it.**_

 _ **Now before I ended this author's note I got something to say...well...actually, I thought I'm not going to mention about it again and should look forward to the future, BUT WHAT WITH THE HUGE DROP IN REVIEWS (T_T)...where is everybody? Where are you my true loyal fans? (T_T). Chapter 9 I got 130+ review and chapter 10, I only got 56+ reviews T_T...nearly a half disappeared? Why? WHY? WHY!?**_

 _ **Please READ and REVIEW, that's all I want to say XD.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **Next chapter: Second stage-part 1**_

* * *

 _ **P/S: To the guy out there who is currently bashing me and another great author, fairy tail dragon slayer and claimed to have vast amount of knowledge over Naruto, which clearly he doesn't...here is the thing. What is wrong with me being a mere smut author? Do you have any problem with me being a mere smut author? At least I try to become a true author and work hard to give the true readers a good story so that they can enjoy it. At least I'm brave enough to follow this site motto: Unleash your imagination and know what I am doing. Yes I'm just a smut author who wrote mindless sex scene but I spent hours and do everything I can to give out a story, so that true readers can come and read them, finding some entertainment after a stressful day while you didn't even write a story in the first place, you will never understand what us author feel like and how much work we do just to make a story.**_

 _ **We're not perfect and yet you bitch and moan, wasting your time in bashing us with your 'logics', something that you don't even have proof or whatsoever. Listen here you sad little man, grow up! Tried writing one simple story and you will understand. What I do in my stories is my own business, I write for those who enjoy my them, not to you so you can give flame opinion about.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Warning: This chapter isn't betaed yet**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Youkai Speechs.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **New Life-Second chance**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Stage two Part 1**_

"Okay pals!" Anko yelled loudly "Welcome to my home, training ground forty seven, aka the Forest of Death!" She finished with an extremely bloodthirsty smirk. "You kids are about to learn first-hand the reason this area has been named the Forest of Death…"

Sakura and many Gennin around her started to tremble and paled uncontrollably at the sight of the Forest of Death. Every single one of them couldn't help but think how a forest could become so dense like that and trees behind the fence could grow and become that massive. A lot of the trees were more than seventeen feet in diameter and there were other trees that were more than double the size of those trees mentioned and more that were so massive that it was almost ridiculous. There were also these massive boulders and thick wild roots and branches that surrounded the trees, covered with thick dark-emerald moss while this cold and bizarre mist leaked out from the woods, like some ancient or evil omen. The forest was contained within tall steel fences that had various locks and chains that closed it off from the rest of the world. The steel fences towered over the rookies and made them all feel a whole lot smaller as some of them were completely at a loss for words.

Naruto looked at the Gennin and couldn't help but chuckle softly. He knew what they were feeling because after all, he went through the same experience when he was younger. Now, after facing against so many more dangerous places than this forest, to him it was nothing but a warm garden with flowers and small plants. His eyes soon found the three Kusa Gennin and smirked when he felt the bloodlust around the leader. Orochimaru could hide himself from anyone, even his own student but to hide from Naruto, it was next to impossible.

"Don't worry Naruto," He felt a hand was put on his shoulder and turned to the side and saw his sister smiling at him "I will protect you here."

"Thanks Onee-sama, but I can handle myself too you know" Naruto smiled at her. His sister was concerning about him, more like his safety or maybe it was because their mother told her to do that but nevertheless that was a good trait for her road of redemption.

"Why are we here? Anko-sensei?" A leaf Gennin asked with his hand raised above his head, he too, was sweating rather uncontrollably.

"This is the arena for the second exam" Anko smirked widen as she pointed her thumb at the forest. Even though she was still a Chunnin, no one in this village understood this forest more than her so the Yondaime Hokage allowed Anko to be the head proctor of this stage.

Anko Mitarashi then carried out consent forms to all of the rookies and told them with a rather relaxed and humorous voice that made most of them feel nervous or alarmed

"Here, we want all the details covered before the first deaths inside that forest commence. Before we start the test, all the rookies here have to read over this standard consent form and then sign it, because some students might not make out of this forest alive. So we must get your consent for the risks that are involved here. It's made so that that Konoha and the woman in charge here is not held accountable for the deaths of rookies from the other Shinobi villages." she waited until all the rookies each had a sheet and then she told them more about the exam "Ok then, tough brats... Now I'm going to go ahead and explain the rules of these exams as soon as these are handed out and read over,"

"This test is going to require all the survival skills you know in order to succeed…" she waited a little bit and then said, "Now about the terrain… The Forest of Death is bordered in a circular perimeter that consists of forty-four locked entrances. Other than the obvious vast and dense forest inside, there are rivers and a locked tower located ten kilometers from each entrance. It is inside this intense terrain that you will undergo the survival test… This test is a holds-no-bar battle scenario. There are almost no rules that apply while the test is conducted. But it isn't about survival alone. The main mission for all the rookies to follow will be to obtain these two scrolls…"

Anko withdrew two scrolls from her sleeves and showed them to the rookies. One scroll was black and had the Kanji for 'earth' on it, while the other scroll was white and had the Kanji for 'heaven' written on it.

"You and your team will fight together to obtain both a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll… So far there are twenty-six teams here, so that means that half of the teams will have one Heaven scroll and the other half will have an Earth scroll. In order to succeed in this test and move on to the third and final exam, each team is to obtain both of these scrolls by any means necessary."

Sakura soon understood the math and said,

"So that means half of us might fail…"

"That's twenty six teams that can make it out alive, but that is still too many to my liking." Anko hid her two scrolls back inside her sleeves and said, "That's right. But I should also add that there is a two limits to this test." She brought out two fingers "First, only the first twenty team make it to the final destination is allowed to continue the next stage while the rest got eliminated, even if you have both scrolls" Many became pale at that while Naruto nodded his head. Twenty six teams were still too many teams for the pre-elimination. "And the second limit is that you will all have five days to finish this exam."

"FIVE DAYS?" cried Ino Yamanaka.

Her teammate Choji looked horrified, "What are we supposed to do for food?"

"Just look around the forest," Anko smirked, "There's lots of stuff to eat in there. But there are other things in those woods that are edible that can kill as well. There are also man-eating beasts, poisonous massive insects, and some of the most mysterious and dangerous plants and trees on this earth… I remember this one time; there was this poor kid that was torn into shreds from what his teammates claimed was some wild monster that looked like a tree. It's one of the reasons this area is off-limits… Because there are forces out there in those woods that even some of the most logical Shinobi and Kunoichi that can't even explain…"

All the rookies stood still as all of them took in their entire situation. This was the ultimate test of survival and race against time. No matter what, the teams would be surrounded with enemies. Time would become shorter and more intense as the clock ticked towards the end of their time limit. There would be less time to rest and recover from injuries, mistakes, or even accidents, and sleep would be almost impossible if the rookies wanted to survive, let alone finish their examination.

"So in addition to those who die in attempts to defend or capture a scroll, a lot of rookies are bound to succumb to exhaustion, exposure, starvation, and dehydration…" Anko warned them with an unsuitable smile and blushed a little bit when she continued, "So let's talk about the rules and what offenses can be considered for disentitlement."

She raised one finger and said, "The teams that fail to reach the tower within the reasonable time-limit, even if the team has both of the scrolls needed to win, will not advance to the next exam. Even if a teammate dies, those teams will not pass without both the scrolls needed,"

Anko then raised a second finger and told the rookies, "Under no circumstances can a team be allowed to leave the forest until the end of the time-limit. No recesses and no time-outs are allowed."

All the students had been attentive and nodded their heads as the first two rules were addressed.

"Now for the third rule," she raised one more finger and then told them, "You are forbidden to look into the contents of the scrolls until the team has entered the tower. Is that understood?"

"What happens if we decide to look inside them?" Someone asked

"That's for the curious cats to find out. Tiny guy" the exotic young woman said with a smirk "When a Shinobi or a Kunoichi makes it to the Chunin level, there will be times where he or she will be entrusted with secret documents and deliver them. So consider this survival test also as a test of trustworthiness and devotion towards the mission and teammates on that mission," she told them as several rookies nodded and then she said, "That's all I can tell about this exam, brats… We'll trade one scroll for three consent forms. Once a team has obtained their scroll, choose whichever entrance there is available. All students will start at the same time once the teams are stationed at the entrances… Oh, and one more bit of advice… Just don't die!" she finished.

All of the rookies were allowed a pen and signed their forms without a second's hesitation. Each team then marched to the stands in line and was entrusted with a white Heaven scroll or black Earth scroll.

The students who got their scroll were then escorted to whatever entrances there were available that the other teams had not taken

"Minami" When Naruto and his sister was about to get into the end of the line, they heard a shout and turned back to see Anko come running at them "I heard that you were allowed to become a Kunoichi again, congratulation!" and she completely ignored him again. Naruto had to wonder why he was still ignored by other like this.

"Thanks Anko" Minami smiled and patted Naruto on his shoulder "All thank to Naruto, if he didn't become Gennin right and allowed to join the Chunnin Exam this time, I might not never be able to become a Kunoichi again." Anko and Naruto met eyes as the purple haired Kunoichi stared down at Naruto with a sly smirk. It didn't help that Naruto was so short and Yasaka could only reduce the effect of her illusion a little once every month to make it that his height grow normally.

"Are you sure this thing isn't faked?" Anko asked while looking at Naruto's forehead protector, which Naruto gave it to him and the cloth was lengthened by his mother, to resembled Naruto's old headband back at his world "Because it's hard to believe that this midget managed to earn this hitae."

"Hey, I..."

"Anko," Minami cut Naruto's off with an emotionless tone "in case still hadn't heard about it, Naruto earned his headband in front of the present of every clan's head, proved to my father he is more than capable of being a Gennin and earn a chance for the position of Gennin in just a couple of days."

"Still not enough to convince me," Anko shrugged her shoulders while shaking her head "Who know, maybe that princess went easy on him so he might have a chance."

"Whatever you say, Anko" Naruto waved his hand and walked to the end of the line.

"You, me and the other is going to have a long discussion after this exam is finished." Minami said to Anko before turning around to follow her brother, leaving Anko completely loss for word.

Team Namikaze then signed the paper before receiving the Heaven scroll, which with it Naruto and his sister didn't have to go against Team Seven because they would probably obtained the Heaven Scroll like last time.

However, in order to obtain the Earth scroll to pass this exam, Naruto already got the necessary target in his mind.

"Right, let's go Onee-sama!" Naruto said and allowed the gate keeper to unlock the door for them.

"Good luck you two" The gate keeper said before fully open the gate, allowing Naruto and Minami to run inside before taking a strong leap to the nearest tree, moving further into the dense forest with Ninja speed.

As Team Namikaze zoomed into the dense woods, and took in their environment when the sun almost seemed to vanish. The air felt moist almost at once and it started to turn cold as the sun was blocked out. There were insects that crawled and small animals that slithered in the darkest areas on the earth and inside the moistest cracks of the massive trees that surrounded them. Some of insects were massive, almost the same size as a ramen bowl from Ichiraku Ramen while others were normal-sized and scrambled all around the darkness with swarms.

The first several seconds of the exam were intense but uneventful for the both of them, until Naruto and Minami heard the sound of something, or rather someone coming from out in the distance.

Naruto brought his fist back just in time three Shinobi appeared, carrying kunai and shuriken in their hands and ready to engage the children of the Yondaime Hokage.

"I have no time for you guys, sorry!" Naruto cried out and punched the incoming Shinobi square in the face, sending him away and crash through several tree branches before completely knocked out.

Minami didn't have time to ask for Naruto's abnormal strength, because the other Gennin of the team came at her with their weapons brought back. In a lightning fast movement, Minami pressed onto the seal on her mid-arms and summoned two tanto, blocking the incoming kunai before pushing them back; to the two Gennin's shock they found themselves thrown back as because of the force.

Minami then put her feet on a tree, lowering herself down before launching herself forward and twisted her body around. With the tanto in hands she slashed the two Shinobi on their chest, cutting through their vest and created a deep cut from their waist to their shoulder. Blood flowed out of the cut as the two Gennin screamed out in pain and their body went limp, dropping down to the ground in a dull thug.

"Heaven scroll too?" Minami sighed and put the scroll into her porch pocket. It would be very useful for later but hopefully she wouldn't need to use it "And I thought we will finish with a new record this year."

"Don't worry Onee-sama, we will find an Earth Scroll in no time." Naruto nodded his head "In a few seconds, I think..."

"Huh?" Minami asked out of curiosity and about to ask more when suddenly she felt someone tap their finger on her shoulder lightly and darkness soon took over her vision, feeling herself losing her consciousness.

Naruto quickly ran over and caught his sister.

"I'm sorry for this, Minami-onee sama" Naruto said softly to her before looking at Yasaka "Thank you, Yasaka" he smiled at the princess of Makai, who followed them from the beginning of the second stage and waited for Naruto's signal to come out and knock Minami out with her Youjutsu.

"Was that necessary?" Yasaka couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, Minami maybe strong but she will have no chance against a Sannin of the Leaf." Naruto said and gave his sister to Yasaka "Orochimaru isn't someone you should take lightly about. Keeping her out of this is the best for both of us."

"I'm always wondering...how can you know that Orochimaru will come?" Naruto told Yasaka the reason for his intense training a few months ago in the training room; it was for this day when he would face against a Sannin turned rouge to protect one of his friends from harm and possibility becoming an asshole in the future. At that time she wasn't so concern about it but overtime she slowly became attract to him and couldn't help but wonder how everything could turn out just like what he predicted.

"I will tell you later, Yasaka" Naruto smiled at her before turning around "Take care of her for me." and he ran as fast as he could toward the direction of Team Seven, if he could remember the time right Sasuke should be encountering with the Snake Sennin now and he doubted with the help of Sai, who still wasn't trained in Root's training method yet could provide any help for the whole team against Orochimaru.

He needed to go faster. Biting his thumb Naruto then put his hand together, going through the necessary handseals for the Ninjutsu before outstretching his hands and cried out.

" _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_ " A yellow circle appeared underneath his palm and spread out widely around him before exploring into a large cloud of smoke around Naruto.

However, not a second later a blur shot out of the cloud of smoke faster than Naruto himself could currently run at his best, carrying Naruto on its back. It was a silver fox with the size of an adult Akamaru, sharp blue eyes and one single silver tail. Back at his old world, if Gamakichi was Naruto's trademark summoning then this one, a Kumino Kitsune Youkai could be called his trademark summoning, his new partner who Naruto spent a lot of time training and bonding with during his one year training.

"Let's go Ahri!" Naruto said loudly and with that, the silver fox ran even faster, flawlessly pushing her way into the dense forest.

With Ahri's speed, it didn't take long for Naruto to arrive at the battleground between Team Seven and Orochimaru. As he expected, Sai and Sasuke was desperately trying to hold their ground against the Sannin while Sakura was trying to provide the necessary support to her teammates. But of course, three Gennin no matter how good they work with each other could never stand a chance against someone like him, and his summoning which were two gigantic snakes.

"Ready..." Naruto cried out and put his feet on Ahri's back and let the fox brace herself "GO!" before abruptly stopping at the same time Naruto pushed his foot onto her back launching Naruto into the air with hyper sonic speed.

If Ahri's bones' structure was normal, her back would seriously break under the great pressure of Naruto's jump because as soon as he left her, Naruto broke the sound barrier.

All Orochimaru heard were the sound of something launched through the air and loud explosion before he was punched square in the face with such force that the punch sent his head flying across the forest, blowing the entire ground and trees on its path.

" **Now that is creepy** " Kurahime said when she realized the head was still connected to the body by an extremely long neck " **I thought Rokurokubi is the only ones can do that trick?** " Orochimaru fell to the ground in a dull thug.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked in shock at the sudden appearance of the Hokage's son.

"You three, get out of here!" Naruto cried out and pointed his hand to Team Seven, just in time to dodge the incoming head of the gigantic snake "NOW!" Much to the shock of the Gennin, Naruto sent another punch into the top of the snake's head, slamming the whole body down to the ground that created strong winds, knocking the Gennin back.

' _Such strength_ ' Sasuke said in shock and gritted his hands in frustration, his Sharingan flared angrily at the display of Naruto's power.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura shouted in shock "We cannot let you here fighting that creepy guy alone!" she shivered, still remembering the feeling she felt when she looked at him, seeing her deaths flashed in front of her eyes in a hundred ways. If three Gennin stood no chance against him, how much winning chance Naruto got when he fight alone?

"Naruto, do you want to be killed?" Sasuke shouted "You have no chance against someone like that! He is on the whole new difference level!"

"Sai! Get them out of here!" Naruto turned to the more responsible one within Team Seven. The young Gennin instantly nodded his head before creating two art lions with his Ninjutsu and sent them to grab his teammate and ran away as fast as possible.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Sai told Naruto before leaving on a bird.

Right after Team Seven left the place, Ahri joined in the battle by crashing into the other snake. She then twisted her body in the air and opened her jaw wide, creating a single orb of youki within her mouth and shot it at the snake. The orb exploded strongly as soon as it connected with the snake body, sending it through several trees while making the loud sound of pain.

" **Is he dead?** " Kurama asked.

"You should know trying to kill a leech with a knife is easier than killing that guy." Naruto said and raised his hand just in time to dodge a snake attack from Orochimaru coming at him from the right, unscratched. Though Naruto was sure that the guy used that vomit trick of him, after getting a punch no one would be able to stand up without a deformed face.

"The son of the Yondaime Hokage." Orochimaru smirked at Naruto; no longer wearing the fake face "You took me by surprise back there." he raised his

"Yep, and care to explain why a missing-nin like you doing in Konoha?" Naruto asked with his own smirking face, completely unaffected by the bloodlust of Orochimaru which was coming at him at full force. "That trick won't work on me and...Aren't you supposed to always stay on guard when facing against an enemy?" Orochimaru's eyes widened and only fast enough realize the silver fox coming with Naruto was attacking him from behind.

Snakes shot out under his sleeves and wrapped around Ahri's body, some of them even bit onto her legs and body, making the Kumino fox howled out in pain. Orochimaru grinned at satisfaction but suddenly the sound of the winds swirled around in one place in a fast rate caught his attention.

" **RASENGAN!** " Naruto cried out and thrust the glowing blue orb into Orochimaru's stomach, sending him away in a vortex, forcing him to drop Naruto's partner.

Naruto ran to Ahri and kneeled down beside her, grabbing the remaining on her body and throw them away. Ahri was quietly wailing in pain as a large amount of poison was damaging her body, though she would live, it would cause her sometime for her body to get rid of the poison. He felt sad for her, even though she was a lot more powerful than normal summoning, comparing to the other one-tail fox Ahri was weaker than them. They met when she was still just a little kit, only older than Kunou for a few years and Naruto soon grew attract to her after hearing about her story from Yasaka.

She was also called weak and considered a weakling, just like him when he was young.

He made a promise to her that they would grow strong together and at that time Ahri finally became his partner, training alongside with him.

"Go back to your home and rest Ahri, you already done enough." Naruto said softly and looked at her in her blue eyes. Ahri looked like she was about to protest but her body suddenly twitched in pain again. Finally giving up the silver fox disappeared in a puff of smoke, returning to Makai to rest.

"You're dead Naruto-kun!" Orochimaru got behind Naruto, who was still remaining emotionless, with the Kusanagi sword poking out of his mouth.

"You're the one who will die here, Orochi-teme" Naruto whispered with a low and dangerous tone, his voice was calm yet at the same time full of anger and hatred for the snake Sannin, who then made a mistake of looking into Naruto's eyes, which was no longer blue but bright golden when he turned around to look at him. Hundred...thousand or maybe even of ways of deaths flashed before his eyes with a gigantic fox standing on top of his death body.

Orochimaru made a mistake of stopping his body in that moment, as Naruto turned around so fast that the Sannin didn't see him move and stabbed his hand with sharpened fingernails into his gut.

"Gah!" Naruto glared at the Sannin before grabbing the Earth Scroll within his gut and pulled it out, sending his other hand with a light yellow aura around it toward Orochimaru's face and grab it, digging his fingernails into the pale flesh.

"Burn..." Naruto whispered coldly and the Sannin body exploded with golden fire. Crying out in agony Orochimaru freed himself from Naruto's hand and got as far as possible away from him, trying to put the fire away from his body.

" **Remember our deal Naruto,** " Kurahime said with a small smirk " **I will only let you borrow my youki for five minutes to get access to this state, after that you are on your own.** "

"Five minutes is more than enough." Naruto said as he put the Earth scroll into his porch as Orochimaru glared at him with hatred.

" **Tick tock tick tock** " the golden fox giggled and clicked her tongue playfully " **Time is running and after this, remember the other side of our deal.** "

"Alright!" Naruto said loudly and got into a stance, his golden eyes looking straight at Orochimaru without a hint of fear "Time to show you what a True Sennin is really capable of!" the state Naruto came up with during his training, powerful enough to rival the power of second stage of Bijuu Modo.

Chakra

Natural energy

Youki

All balanced within the body and created the perfect Sennin.

The second and true stage of Sennin Modo that can only archived by those who mastered all three of them.

* * *

 **End of chapter 11**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: My deepest apology for the late chapter and such a short one too, but I'm in the middle of mid-term exam right now so I didn't have much time to finish a proper chapter, especially some as important as this one. I tried my best to finish this one and delivered it to you guys as fast as possible.**

 **In this chapter, we already see the first glimpse of Naruto's true strength now, which will be revealed fully at the next chapter as he fought against Orochimaru. Even with his base form Naruto was pushing the Sannin around with the element of surprise with him but of course, one of the legendary Sannin wasn't a simple problem either and Naruto would have to fight with his real power to beat him.**

 **Sennin Modo only required Chakra and Natural Energy, but the state I came up with, True Sennin Modo is the state required all three kind of energy, with the last one being Youki Naruto borrowed from Kurahime. This state, while wasn't as strong as Sixth Path Sage-modo is still equal the power of Bijuu Modo second state, which wasn't something should be taken lightly.**

 **Next chapter is going to be the final part of the Second state of the Chunnin Exam. It will have a short flashback to the training inside the Training Room and how Naruto could come up with such technique like that.**

 **That's all I want to say, need to get back to study right away for the test tomorrow morning XD.**

 **Please Read and Review**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Next chapter: True Sennin Modo**


	13. Note

_**Important note...must read.**_

 _ **You might all realized it had been a few days since I updated my stories, including this one but I'm currently in no mood for writing these stories.**_

 _ **It was because of Nguyen Kha, a dear friend of mine passed away a few days ago after ending up in a horrible traffic accident. It was a huge blow to me and everyone who was a friend of his. Kha was deaf and lack the confident in making friend with others, because of that he got trouble to communicate with others, especially friends at school.**_

 _ **Kha was the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel. If it wasn't because of him who explained to me the true wonder of Manga/Anime I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction, giving my best to all of you my fans like this.**_

 _ **So...in the memories of Kha I will put all of my stories on hiatus and focus all of my attention to my new fic: Soundless Knight, a HighSchool DxD fanfiction where I created an OC-Issei, who would share the same background, personalities, hobbies as well as deafness.**_

 _ **All to honor one of my best friends.**_

 _ **I don't really care if people will go and read Soundless Knight since I doubt many of you is a fan of High School DxD pure fanfic. But please understand my reason of deciding to do so and forgive me for this.**_

 _ **I will try to update these stories in the future but...it just...not right now you know.**_

 _ **If you are interested, feel free to check it out.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **Rest in Peace my friend!**_

 _ **P/S: And please do not review on this note, I will delete it when the real chapter come out. You will loose the chance of reviewing it and tell my about your thought.**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Warning: This chapter isn't beta-ed yet. So please, don't complain about my grammar, I know that I still have to work a lot to improve myself.**_

 _ **Also, looking for beta-reader**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" ** _Rasengan_** " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Youkai Speechs.

' ** _Kurama_** ' Demonic/Youkai Thoughts.

 ** _New Life-Second chance_**

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 ** _True Sennin Modo_**

"Look Kaa-chan, Naruto-onii chan becomes all foxy again!" Kunou, who was sitting on her mother lap, pointed her hand to Naruto and said excitedly with a huge smile on her face "Kick that Hebi's butt, onii-chan!" She cheered out with both hands thrust into the air and Yasaka could only sigh at the way of speaking her daughter was using to cheer Naruto, as the mother and daughter sat on a tree to watch the fight between Naruto and Orochimaru. She didn't know if Naruto was the one who was a bad influence to her daughter or it was simply already in her daughter's blood like that.

Also, Naruto's second stage of Sennin Modo really looked like a Kitsune Youkai, must be because of Kurahime's Youki influence. His eyes were golden just like Kurahime's eyes and his hair had become a little spikier than usual, with two golden lock formed on the top of his head formed together and greatly resembled their foxy ears.

Until this day, Yasaka could barely believe that Naruto had succeeded in doing something that not even the old sages of Makai, even her mother who was considered one of the most powerful and wisest Youkai in the history, was able to do. How he was able to become a sage, absorbing and perfectly controlling the energy of nature in the first place was mystery to her though but to balance her mother Youki, his chakra and natural energy was simply exceptional, something she could only call an extraordinary genius.

Naruto once told her that he was unpredictable during his training and she knew that he wasn't kidding at all.

Seeing him right now, Yasaka couldn't help but think about the day she told him about the theory of True Sennin Modo, which happened a couple of months after he started his training in the training chamber.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

"Look Naruto-sama, it's your Rasengan!" said an extremely beautiful and attractive girl with dark color hair and large golden eyes, with several bangs framing her face and tied into a large braid behind her back, two foxy tail on the top of her head and a large, fury silver tails poking out underneath the white skirt she was wearing. She was sitting next in front of Naruto, who was reading a Fuinjutsu scroll he stole from his family's possession, with a blue orb with blue aura floating above her palm. The orb greatly resembled his Rasengan, something Naruto showed her a few days ago after he first summoned her, without the energy swirling like storm of course.

"Oh, new technique already?" Naruto asked, grinning at the girl "Great job, Ahri!" He gave her a thumb up, praising the young Kumino Kitsune.

"Thank you Naruto-sama" The girl said gratefully with a beautiful smile, her head twitching side to side on top of her head, telling him that she was very happy. Ahri didn't get many praises in her life, so the kind words like that meant a lot to her.

"Kunou-chan, you have to eat your vegetables." Not too far from them sitting around the dining table enjoying their lunch, Yasaka was trying to persuade her daughter into eating vegetable, pushing a folk with salad toward her lips but the young Kyuubi only huffed and turned her head away, clearly not wanted to eat it "You have to eat vegetables if you want grow into a big girl like Kaa-chan, or your Obaa-chan." But Kunou didn't show any intention of following her wish.

"I don't like vegetables." Kunou said stubbornly, making Yasaka sigh. She didn't know if her mother got the same problem when she was at Kunou's age but clearly while trying to raise the young Kyuubi like her own child, who she would definitely give birth to in the near future, she was having a lot of trouble raising Kunou the way she want.

"Sigh…" She decided to put the folk down to the table and turned to Naruto "Naruto, how's your Sage training going?"

"It went better than I thought." Naruto nodded his head. He was still making sure that he wasn't slipping away any unnecessary details to Yasaka "I can balance natural energy and my chakra now but it'll take more time for me to fully tap into the power of a Sage." With his body wasn't use to and strong enough to support the increased power, Naruto had some troubles with it at first.

The young Kumino Kitsune, Ahri had become a great supporter in his Sage training just like how Fukasaku used to be, as she could use some of her power, which acted like the rod the old toad used to hit him to push the natural energy out of his body. This method was a lot more peaceful and friendlier than Fukasaku's methods of saving his life, so Naruto didn't have to worry about being beaten senseless. And so, in just a couple of days after starting to train himself in Sage Art again, Naruto could blend his chakra with natural energy to create Senjutsu chakra now.

His senses also strengthened, as well as his speed, endurance, strength… just like the last time.

He was really glad that Yasaka was a woman that greatly respected one's privacy. He could see that she was very curious about how he had the knowledge of Senjutsu, and how to become a Sennin, but she didn't press on that matter and instead helped him in his training.

"I see… achieving the title of Sage at your age is something I can only call incredible, Naruto" Yasaka said with a smile "Many Youkai, like my grandfather and grandmother, tried to become Sage but that was when they were strong and wise enough to understand the responsibility of carrying said power, as you already know, it will give the user a huge boost in power." Naruto nodded his head in agreement "But that was when they were really, really old… I mean like millenniums old."

"I see, also Yasaka." Naruto then asked "When you said they became a Sage, did they blend their Youki with natural energy, or their Chakra with natural energy?" he asked curiously. He knew that unlike human, some stronger Youkai could carry both Chakra and Youki inside their body, even if the two kinds of energy were completely opposite from each other. He was rather curious about their method of becoming a Sage when they had two separated energy sources within them.

"Youki, Naruto." Yasaka said "a Youkai can choose between Youki and Chakra to blend natural with, creating Senjutsu Youki or Senjutsu Chakra depends on their choice. Most Youkai, of course will choose Youki because of their pride as a being they thought more superior than human." Typical tyrants, inhuman beings' thought, Naruto couldn't help but agree with his logic "But there were records in the history of Makai, there were some special individual chose Chakra instead of Youki."

"Is there any different between those two choices?"

"As far as I read, no, it's not that different." Yasaka shook her head but then said "The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are greatly enhanced in both of them. They can also manipulate the natural energy around them, as well as gaining a powerful sensor. However, Senjutsu Youki increases the power of Youjutsu while Senjutsu Chakra increases the power of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu."

"Sound like a video game to me" Naruto chuckled "Both choices are very tempting. By the way, had anyone tried to blend Chakra and Youki at the same time? You know to have both enchantments?"

"Sure," Naruto raised an eyebrow at that "but all failed, you see."

"Sorry?"

"Well, as you already know. Chakra and Youki are like poison to each other, as these two kinds of spiritual energy will definitely damage each other almost instantly." That was why Kurahime could win over Kurama, as Kurama had her body to shield herself from Kurama's attacks, but the orange Kyuubi was a mass of chakra capable of thinking, speaking and fighting. Every attack came from Kurahime would be extremely fatal when hit "Power is status in Youkai's society, so the thought of using both Chakra and Youki at once to archive the ultimate attacks is very tempting for those who can use both Youjutsu and Ninjutsu. Lot of researches were carried out, even illegal ones to find a way to blend Chakra and Youki with each other. I don't know, perhaps it will create a new source of energy but like I said, no one was able to do it before."

"But a few decades ago, a Youkai came up with a solution for this question, the most logical hypothesis so far." Yasaka paused a second before continuing "If we cannot directly blend them together, how about using a third energy to indirectly blend them? A bridge to connect two extremes?"

"Well? Did he success?"

"No. At least he died trying." Yasaka said with a shrug, making Naruto sweat drop at the way she said it "Anyway, that is the impossible thing. You cannot balance Senjutsu Youki and Senjutsu Chakra at the same time, it was like looking left and right at the same time."

Immediately after hearing that statement, Naruto abruptly stood up "I will try it." He said with a confident grin.

"Excuse me?" Yasaka asked in surprise "Did you hear what I said?" she then looked at him suspiciously "And also, you don't have Youki in the first place so instead of wasting your time in trying to do something that not even, how about giving you all in some more serious training?"

"Who said I don't? I will show you, Yasaka that I can do it." Naruto then turned to his mindscape and looked at Kurahime meaningfully before saying it out loud "Yosh! Let's do it, Dattebayo!"

 _Line Break_

And much to her shock, it only took Naruto a couple of week to archive the final state of Sennin Modo, True Sennin Modo with both Youki and Chakra blended with natural energy inside him.

The main different between Naruto and those who died trying to tap into the power he was using, was that he got Yasaka's mother sealed inside him.

In order to make this possible, he had to let Kurahime have some access to his body, which he made her mother swore to not going to try taking over fully when he wasn't paying attention.

To make it easy to understand, Kurahime was the one who was controlling Genjutsu Youki while Naruto was the one who was having control on the Genjutsu Chakra. It took the both of them awhile to perfect the amount of energies needed to use to create True Sennin Modo but in the end the two finally managed to balance them inside Naruto's body.

This gave Naruto the power that was nearer to Rikudou Sennin Modo than anything.

Sure, he didn't need to use Sennin Modo against an opponent like Orochimaru, Sennin Modo should be more than enough to defeat Orochimaru but this was a great opportunity for him to test his new power against an actual opponent because so far, he only used this state on Yasaka and they were only friendly spars.

"True Sennin Modo?" Orochimaru laughed before glaring murderously at Naruto "Don't make me laugh boy, there is no such thing as True Sennin Modo."

"You're right," Naruto said "This state is more like the second state of Sennin Modo, but to honor the one who came up with this idea, I would like to call it True Sennin Modo." It was a very old Youkai who lived a couple of millenniums ago, he was the first person who came up with the name for the state that could give the user the access to Youki, Chakra and Natural Energy at the same time.

' _This boy…_ ' Orochimaru thought hatefully in his head. While he didn't want to admit it, he could feel a very dangerous aura coming from Naruto that he had never felt before in his life, even after fighting against a Sennin like Jiraiya a few years ago ' _He is very dangerous, I must kill him now before he can become a bigger threat for my plans in the future._ ' With that he shot forward with blinding speed, his body stretched dramatically like a snake. It didn't take Orochimaru long to completely disappear from Naruto's view.

He didn't know what Hinata or any Hyuuga Clan's members when their Byakugan were activated, but he was sure that what he was seeing right now was very close to them.

His sensor ability had become a three hundred and sixty degree vision, and he could see everything around him even in the darkest and smallest corners. Before, he could feel their signature coming at him with his sensor ability, but now, it was like he could picture all of his surrounding in his mind.

His mind could easily get overload with informations because there was no limitation for his sensor ability now, as he could 'see' all the places that connected had natural energy, literally meant every single corner around Elemental Nations, so Naruto make sure that he would only covert fifteen meters radius around the place he was standing.

Also, unlike the Byakugan, there was no blind spot.

Naruto took a leap when Orochimaru's head shot out from a bush behind him, his neck stretched ridiculously and jaw wide open for a sneak attack. Naruto then brought his fist back and aimed for a punch, gathering as much Senjutsu Youki as possible, creating a golden aura that wrapped around his fist and arm like golden flame.

"Time to go Kunou-chan" Yasaka grabbed her daughter and shot away before Naruto could make his first attack, which she believed was going to be very destructive.

Orochimaru saw this and had no choice but shot his head to the side just in time to dodge Naruto's punch. However, he didn't expect an extremely powerful force to be unleashed from his punch and travelled down to the ground, creating a massive shockwave that simply blew away the entire area and knocked down almost everything around Naruto, creating an earthquake that traveled across the Forest of Death, shocking many Gennin Team as well as the judges for the second state.

Only the stronger trees were able to withstand such a force like that.

Orochimaru was too shock to react, as Naruto grabbed his long neck and swung him around, crashing through many trees before slamming hid body down to the ground, once again force him to use his molting technique to reduce the damages hid body had taken. Naruto jumped off the tree he was standing on to get down to the ground, walking toward Orochimaru while cracking his fingers.

"Time for some martial arts" Naruto said with a smirk. Unlike the last time, he got extremely sharp fingernails like the Kitsune Youkai, so his fighting style was altered a little bit, something Yasaka gladly help him on, to make sure that he could use them to its fullest potential.

When he was close enough, Orochimaru tried to attack him with poisonous snakes shot out of his sleeves, but Naruto easily dodged them by moving his head to the side, grabbing one of the snake's body and used his other hand, or his finger to kill it with a stab to the head.

Golden energy, Kurahime's Youki then flared out again, but this time it was around his hand and fingernails. Naruto then made slashes with his fingers, creating yellow crescent shape air pressures that cleanly cut the snakes' heads off their bodies.

His right hand then tightened into a fist as he jumped and punched Orochimaru in the face, with the force nowhere near his first one but still enough to knock a Jounin out cold. Naruto couldn't help but grin in satisfaction at the sound of bones cracked under the force of his punch, as he was sure that he just knocked snake face's skull in.

"That is for Ahri you asshole" Naruto said and rapidly punched him on his chest before delivering a powerful palm strike, knocking Orochimaru back several feet much to his bewilderment. When he was trying to regain his balance in the air, Orochimaru suddenly found Naruto right in front of him and was then punched rapidly on the chest with lightning fast strikes.

Naruto moved gratefully on the ground like a Jyuken fighter, but his movements was so fast that not even a Shinobi like Orochimaru could follow with his eyes, punches so powerful that even an immortal like him had to cry out in pain and cough blood. Naruto didn't let Orochimaru a single time to rest, as his upper body became nothing but a blur when he struck the snake Sannin, pushing him back and at the same time keeping his body on the air.

"Time to end this!" Naruto cried and ripped out Orochimaru's sword, Kusanagi from his throat and sent a punch with enough power to blow away the entire section of the Forest of Death straight into his body, knocking him away hopelessly with every single bones within his body broken and shattered. Naruto then threw the sword after Orochimaru and it stabbed into his heart when Orochimaru's body was crashed against a big rock, keeping him in place.

Naruto raised his hand and created a Rasengan enchanted with Senjutsu, however the more power he bumped into the orb, the more it became different from the normal ones, because he also enchanted the Rasengan with Kurahime's Senjutsu Youki.

The energy with the color of green was born, the combination of Kurahime's golden Youki and his blue color Chakra.

If it not for Yasaka who put up a large barrier around them, everyone within the forest would be able to see and feel it, as the new Rasengan was unleashing an abnormal amount of energy.

This technique would surely end Orochimaru's life, even if he turned into his true form.

However, before he could take a single step Naruto suddenly saw a red cloaked man, judging from his build appeared in front of Orochimaru.

"W-what?" Naruto asked in surprise when the man freed the missing Sannin by pulling the sword out of his chest before grabbing on his shoulder "Who are you!?" He asked loudly.

But the man didn't reply, he only made a handsign in front of him and disappeared with Orochimaru much to Naruto's shock and confusion.

How did he get in here?

Moreover, how in the living world could he get pass Yasaka's barrier, something that not even Naruto was able to do soundlessly, like that?

 _Line Break_

"Fuck this shit!" Naruto growled and threw a rock into the lake.

"Language, there is children here" Yasaka warned him, sitting on a small rock beside Naruto. Her daughter, Kunou was chasing after a butterfly not very far from them and Naruto's unconscious sister, Minami was put into a tent he had set up for her.

After the fight and lot of ridiculous things happened, Naruto had decided to take a break at a nearby lake to cool his head down. He couldn't believe that Orochimaru had been taken away right in front of him just like that. That cloaked man was someone Naruto had never seen before during his timeline and from what he was able to sense while in True Sennin Modo, that man got a rather high level Chakra, which meant he was a Shinobi.

But he must had a vast amount of knowledge about Youkai as well, to be able to get through Yasaka's barrier without her knowing like that wasn't something normal and could be left out.

Who was he? What did he want? Why did he save Orochimaru's life and where did he take him to? There were so many questions in his head right now that Naruto was sure his head was going to explode soon. Everything happened so fast…

"Relax Naruto! That is not something you should get angry about." Yasaka said with a small smile "Remember to control your emotion, you're always so calm remember?"

"How can I relax Yasaka?" Naruto asked, turning his head at her "That asshole got away and saved by an A-hole, who I got the feeling he is working for some big and secret B-hole organization." Naruto said dramatically and sarcastically "You have no idea how fast that snake can heal, what if he decided to after Sasuke again? I won't be able to know when he is making his next move now." Naruto then looked at her in the eyes "Aren't you surprise when there was a Shinobi that could get through your barrier without catching your attention?"

"Of course, but I know to keep my cool." Yasaka said while shaking her head "At least, you managed to prevent your friend from falling into the evil hands this time, Naruto. That's something you should feel glad about." The blond could only sigh and sit down heavily onto the ground.

"Just what the hell is going on anyway?" Naruto asked himself and dropped his back down to the ground, looking up at the sky.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 13**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Sorry for the short chapter everyone, but currently this is all I can do right now because Lunar New Year is coming and my country, as well as my family is preparing to celebrate that day. It was just as important as you guys' New Year Eve. I'm a lot busy right now so hopefully this chapter can satisfy you after a long time (You know, with my friends passed away and so much things happened lately), though, I had the feeling that it wasn't my best chapter.**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter was mostly to show the power of True Sennin Modo, as most of the necessary details were explained above so do no question me about this power again.**_

 _ **I will also give a stats sheet about Naruto's powers, to let you know just how powerful, as well as the level of each of his power is in this story of mine.**_

 _ **Normal form. (Weakest)**_

 _ **Youki Enchanted State (will appear in the future)**_

 _ **Sennin Modo**_

 _ **Kurama's chakra mode- first State (Equal in power as Kurahime's Youki mode- first stage. Will appear in the future chapters.)**_

 _ **Kurama's chakra mode- second state (equal in power as Kurahime's Youki Mode- second stage. Will appear in the future chapters.)**_

 _ **True Sennin Modo (Saitama's level of strength with the combination of enchanted Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu… :)). If you watch One-punch Man you will understand what I meant.)**_

 _ **Kurama and Kurahime's Chakra Mode. (Will appear in the near future)**_

 _ **Rikudou Sennin Modo (Strongest- Really, Gudoudama in simply overpower in this matter)**_

 _ **I hope this will satisfied you :D.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Go to my profile and vote for which story you want to see an update next.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Summary: They say Death is just taking another step forward. For Naruto, death mean taking a step backward in life, in another world. Reborn into himself, at the place where he has a family, which is so different from his world yet at the same time just like his world. Just like last time, like what he has done for his world, he will save this world as well. [NarutoxHarem] [Lemon in the future]**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Youkai Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Youkai Thoughts.

 _ **New Life-Second chance**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **Preliminaries**_

Several hours his battle against Orochimaru one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha, Naruto, with his sister on his back, found himself running at full speed toward the central tower, the final destination of the second test. Yasaka and Kunou had gone back to Makai to check on Ahri, since their job, there was done and the pre-elimination would take place inside the tower, it's no use for them to stay around Naruto any longer.

"Um…" The eldest child of Namikaze and Uzumaki groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling the strong winds blowing against her face "What…" Her eyes suddenly snapped wide open in shock when she looked down and saw that she was several feet above the ground, her arms tightened around Naruto's neck so much that she was choking him.

"O-onee-sama!" he choked as he stopped on a tree branch and fell down to his knees.

"I'm sorry!" Minami instantly released him and let her brother put her down "I didn't know… and… and!" she tried to find a good excuse for trying to squeeze the life out of her brother, but she couldn't.

"No… it's alright." Naruto shook his head and said to his sister with a smile. Minami then offered him her hand and helped her brother to back on his feet "What happened to me, did I get knocked out?" she asked, wondering about the reason why she was conscious.

"Yes, a team of Kiri Genin ambushed us with Genjutsu. They managed to knock you out first because you're stronger, but I was able to handle them and took their scroll." Naruto reached his hand into his pouch and pulled out the Earth Scroll he took from Orochimaru, causing Minami to widen her eyes in surprise.

"You handle a whole team?" Naruto nodded "On your own?!"

"Yeah, they're weak, but they have the element of surprise so they managed to knock you out." Naruto grinned "but when I noticed them, it's not that hard to take them down myself."

"W-wow… you're so powerful… Naruto." Minami said in amazement. Truthfully, she didn't know what to think about it. Once again, she w as helpless and Naruto was the one who protected her, while she was supposed to be the one who protected him in the exam. "Great work, I guess."

"Thanks, Nee-sama." Naruto grinned before pointing ahead of him "Anyway, I saw the tower. We should get there before the twentieth team makes it first." Since it was just the first day of the second test, Naruto highly doubted that. He couldn't think any other team other than Gaara and his siblings could get there first, and only after a couple hours too.

Minami didn't argue and nodded her head in agreement. It would seem that her brother had more leadership abilities than her.

"I hope we're the first team."

It didn't take them long to get there. They had a few encounters with the other teams, but Minami and Naruto shrugged them off like nothing. While most of the teams that they met retreated as soon as possible when they saw Minami was on full guard, some were brave enough to attack and received a beating from the Namikaze siblings. Naruto got to admit, fighting alongside with your family was really fun, and he looked forward to work with Naruko, his mother or even his father (again) in the future as well.

After pushing the door open Naruto and his sister Minami walked in and looked around. The room was fairly large, with several red columns on either side acting as supports. The walls were a barren gray, with cracks and stains that showed just how old this tower really was. The tiles were white, and while the walls were in rough shape, the tiles looked almost brand new.

"I think we can open the scroll now, Naruto," Minami said as she took out her Heaven Scroll. Naruto nodded and did the same before both brother and sister opened them. On the inside of both scrolls were a mass of lines and back markings. They varied in size, shape, and length, all of them written around a circle that seemed to be the base. Minami then tossed the scroll away and Naruto soon did the same, knowing full well what was going to happen.

The two scrolls hit the ground, forming an X as the heaven scroll landed on top of the earth scroll. There was a burst of smoke and when it cleared Kushina, dressed in her Shinobi Gear, was standing in front of Naruto with her arms crossed together in front of her chest. She was looking at her children while smiling proudly.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto greeted her cheerfully while waving his hand above his head. Minami, meanwhile, bowed her head and greeted her mother respectfully

"Hello Naruto-kun, Minami-chan." Kushina said to her children "You have made it." Her eyes scanned her children's body and when she saw no injury or whatsoever, Kushina let out a sigh of relief "Congratulation on passing the second test." She smiled. Naruto could see that his mother was trying to be professional, while she looked like she wanted nothing more than to run over and hug her children.

"So Kaa-chan, are we the first team?"

"Unfortunately not, you're the second team." Kushina giggled softly when Naruto groaned out in disappointment "Gaara, Temari and Kankuro of Suna got here first a couple hours ago, but both teams broke last year record so… I guess you're both winners in this race." She smiled. As expected from the future Kazakage of Suna. "In the meantime why don't you two head over to room 321 and get some rest, you still have more than four more days until the second part of the exams end. There is a cafeteria if you're hungry, a training center for you to train for the next exam. That's all I want to say, once again, congratulation on passing the exam. Dismiss."

With that, Kushina put her hand in front of her in a hand seal and disappeared.

"Let's get something to eat before going to the training center, Nee-sama." Naruto turned around and said to his sister "It would be cool if you can show me some of your Kenjutsu moves."

"I would love to do that, Naruto." Minami smiled.

 _Line Break_

After his arrival at the central tower of Training Ground Forty-Fourth, four days passed quickly for Naruto. Naruto spent most of his time training with his sister, sharpening each other skills while trying his best to hold back and only using a considered amount of strength, power, and knowledge of Ninjutsu. He could not care less, and preferred to keep his more destructive and powerful abilities in the shadow for the time being.

Naruto had to admit, while training with his sister, Minami's swordsmanship was absolutely amazing. She could wear her tanto with grace and skills. Like a rose, the way she danced around with her swords was beautiful but extremely deadly. Though she humbly admitted that she was nowhere near their mother's level of Kenjutsu, Naruto was sure in the near future she could give Kushina a run for the title of the War Goddess of Konoha.

Aside from training and literally doing nothing more than that, Naruto occasionally went to his mindscape to talk with Kurahime and keep his partner Kurama companied. She was truly a beautiful creature with a lot of problems, not just her current situation but also her life as the Queen of all demons. She complained, a lot, and usually talked for hour and hour and hour without stopping, but Naruto was once the Hokage of Konoha, he was a great listener. He was patient with Kurahime, he listened to her problem and talked with her, gave her some useful advice in life, which she could use once Yasaka managed to break the seal and returned her to the outside world.

Many teams had arrived in four days. Much to Naruto's surprise, team Seven was the first team to make it on the second day of the second test, but Naruto believed it's something logical because Sasuke and Sai were two of many extraordinary individuals of the generation, to begin with. They should be able to handle most of the other teams without any problem. They met Naruto in the training center and invited him for lunch, as they, even Sasuke wanted to thank him for what he did.

Naruto only replied it's natural since they're both from the same village. They could look out for each other once in awhile.

Team eight made it to the tower just a few hours after team seven. He heard the only reason they were late was because Kiba got captured and the enemies asked for the Heaven Scroll Hinata had in exchange for his life. With a combination effort of the strongest Genin of their generation and Shino Aburame, the bug boy, they managed to trick them and rescued Kiba. As soon as the enemies were defeated, Hinata and her team rushed to the tower, passing the second test.

Team ten, the Ino-Shika-Cho lazily passed the test. To say Ino was frustrated when Sakura and her team got there first was an understatement. Overall, all the teams that passed the second test of the Chunin exam of his old timeline passed, but there were two additions.

Team Samui and Team Yugito of Kumo and the team of Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki…

Overall, there was a total of ten teams, thirty-two Genin (minus Kabuto because he was going to give up halfway anyway), who passed the second test, even more reasons for the council to start the preliminaries.

Finally, after the long wait, Naruto and his sister were ordered to go to the arena on the ground floor of the tower. When all teams that passed the test were assembled and gathered, several loud poofs were heard while the arena was filled with smoke and a booming voice reverberated from the smoke.

"Alright brats! Congratulations on passing the second exam!" The smoke cleared and everyone saw a brightly grinning Anko Mitarashi, behind her were none other than the Jounin of Konoha and some other villages. From left to right, Naruto could see Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Mirai Kurenai, Might Gai, Baki of the sand, and other Konoha Jounin who hadn't taken any teams like his mother Kushina and Minami's twin sister, Naruko, who caught his eyes looking at her and smiled at her brother before straightening herself up with hands behind her back like any Jounin.

Since Orochimaru was beaten to a pulp and taken away by that mysterious man, he wasn't there for his team.

However, the most noticeable group wasn't the group of Jounin, but the ones standing before them.

Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze.

Godaime Mizukage of Kiri, Mei Terumi.

Yondaime Raikage of Kumo, A

And last but not least, Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki.

Four out of five leaders of the Five Great Shinobi Countries' hidden villages... there were also guards all over the place, some of them Naruto instantly recognized as the Kage' personal guards.

While it was different than the last time, Naruto was quite pleased when he realized his father had done a fine job with the relationships between nations after the end of the Third Great Shinobi War.

What a scary and astonishing view!

Anko then spoke up again "Listen carefully as Hokage-sama explains the third stage of these exams."

"Thank you, Anko." Minato smiled and took a step forward and spoke up loudly "Now, first of all, I want to congratulate every single one of you for passing the second part of Chunin exams." He then turned around slightly and gestured his hand to the Kage "And as you can see right here, are the Kage of your respective villages. Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage-sama; A, the Yondaime Raikage-sama and Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage-sama. It's quite unfortunate that Kazakage-sama can't join us today, but he promised us to be will be here as soon as possible." He said, with A and Onoki muttered something in displeasure under their breath "But anyway, Konoha welcome you all, and proud to be the first village that holds the Chunin exam that has all Five Great Countries' villages, as well as other hidden villages from all over the world's participations."

Probably could never, Naruto thought in his mind.

The Hokage then cleared his throat and began to speak

"Before we go to the next phase of the Chunin Exam, I wish to explain something to you; it concerns the true meaning of these Chunin selection exams. Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam at the same time, even some neutral countries?" He looked around at all Genin's faces. "It's to promote friendship among countries, to raise the level of Shinobi, do not be confused, this exam is the replacement. For between countries." He paused accentuating his declaration, the tension in the area increased as some Genin shifted uncomfortably. "If we were to turn back time, at some point, all of us would be fighting the other countries over who would rule. This exam is an alternative that allows us countries to avoid such wasteful fighting. For the third test, Lords and Ladies of all countries, as well as the leaders of your countries, will all be watching your fights. You will fight with your life on the line to protect not your homeland but its prestige. If your country is seen as weak, you will lose clients, the livelihood of a Shinobi. If you are strong, you will gain clients, bolstering your home. If your country is shown as a strong country, it will also send a political message to other countries."

"Then why must we risk our lives? There has a better way to fight for this prestige," Kiba argued, raising his hand.

"The strength of the Country is the strength of the Village, the strength of the Village is the strength of the Shinobi, and a Shinobi's true strength... is only born with life-risking battles," Minato said with a very serious voice. "This Exam only has meanings because there are life-risking battles with the prestige of your country on the line with your own performance."

"I don't care about any of this." Gaara said and despite his monotone voice, Naruto could clearly hear his aggravation "Can you please get to the point and tell about these life risking battles."

"Actually." Naruko stepped forward and dropped down to her one knee in front of her father "Hokage-Sama, I'm the referee of the next phase, can you please allow me to explain the match?" To say Naruto was surprised when he realized Naruko was chosen to be the referee was an understatement. He thought it would be Gekko Hayate like the last time, but it seemed the timeline was much, much different than he thought.

"Very well." Minato nodded his head and took a step back.

Naruko then stood up and turned around to face the group of Genin.

"Welcome, my name is Naruko Namikaze and I'm the proctor of the third stage of the Chunin exam." She spoke loudly with a firm and strong tone "Unfortunately, it seems that the first and second stages of the Chunin Exams were too easy for such promising candidates this year, we now have too many Genin for the final stage. Because of this, we will be holding the preliminary matches." She announced, making the Genin all widen their eyes in shock.

Shikamaru muttered to himself before speaking louder. "What the hell? Preliminaries?" he asked with displeasure.

"The Chunin exams rules state that we must thin out the numbers of those taking the third exam. As Hokage-sama has explained, there are many visitors for this exam and time is limited, so too many participants cannot be accommodated." She explained. "Those that wish to withdraw may step forward and do so now that they have heard these conditions. Also, this is an individual basis from here on out and if you quit, your team will not penalize."

"Excuse me, proctor, I must give up." As expected, Kabuto raised his right hand in the air, looking sorry to do so. "My chakra is low, I'm all beaten up and I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear. I'm afraid I can't fight."

"You are Yakushi Kabuto, correct?" Naruko consulted a document and nodded her head. "Indeed you are, what a bad luck you have. All right, you can leave." When Kabuto left, he asked for others, but no one said anything.

Once he was away, Naruko started explaining again.

"The rules for this battle are simple. There are no rules, the match continues until one of you dies, knocked out, or declares defeat. If you don't wish to get killed, quickly acknowledge your defeat. However, when I decided that the winner has been clearly established since we don't want to pointlessly increase the number of corpses" Some of the Genin gulped nervously at her speech. While Naruko's speech was pretty much like Gekko Hayate's speech, the way she said it and how she said it made her speech extremely scary. Naruto made a mental note to never mess with his little sister. Who know how scary she could be, maybe even scarier than Himawari "I will jump in and stop the fight. All right, everybody on the balcony. The electronic board will show your names in a random fashion and then you fight, individually."

"W-wow… your sister is so scary, Naruto." Sakura said nervously as she looked at Naruko while the electric scoreboard was rapidly going through the names of the Genin.

"I guess." Naruto chuckled

"She can be quite scary when she wants." Minami said as she put her elbows on the balcony "Remember that her hair color is red, like mother. I tell you… we're going to have the next Habanero in the near future."

As Minami said that, Naruto turned his head to look at Hinata, who was standing with her teammate. Her sole attention was on the scoreboard. He wanted to talk with her, to see her smile that had become so rare. Those past few days at the tower they didn't talk much, as Hinata kept her mind on training and getting back to her best shape for the third stage.

He had to wonder if Hinata was going to face Neji again. As she was now, full of confident and skills, he knew there's no way she was going to lose against her cousin.

Apparently, that scoreboard loved to pick those who disliked each other, or somewhat related to each other. While the Uchiha Massacre had never happened, the Hyuuga Affair's still there. Hizashi Hyuuga still sacrificed his life in order to keep the peace between Konoha and Kumo.

But did Neji still held the same hatred for Hyuuga, when she's strong and proved worthy of her status as the heiress of Hyuuga? It was a one billion Ryo question and only time would tell.

The scoreboard then stopped.

 **Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi**

As expected.

"Can Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi come down?" Naruko spoke up and took a few steps back.

Sasuke took a deep breath before turning on his heel so he could make his way to the arena.

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun." Sakura encouraged him with a smile, putting her hands together in front of her.

"Do your best, Sasuke-kun." It was Sai who said that, with his usual strange, but somewhat unnatural smile.

Of course, being his usual self, Sasuke mostly ignored them and continued to go down to the arena, where he would face against an opponent who he shouldn't have much trouble against.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly called, stopping the Uchiha on his steps. He turned his head around and looked at Naruto, who gave him a thumb up "Win." Was the only word he gave the person he called his best friend and brother in anything but blood.

"Hm…" Sasuke smirked before turning around and walked away.

A moment later, Sasuke and Yoroi, Kabuto's teammate stood facing against each other on the field, ready for battle. Everyone was super interested in the match because one of the competitors was Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most promising Genin of the generation, and the other Kage, as well as their bodyguards, had all heard the stories of two Uchiha's prodigies, Itachi and Shisui.

"Are you ready!?" Yoroi asked in a low tone, forming his hand into the tiger hand seal in front of his face.

"Yeah." The Uchiha smirked, reaching his hand down to his shuriken pouch he wore around his thigh.

"Now…" Naruko announced loudly "Let's begin." Yoroi immediately changed his stance and pulled two shurikens out of his back pouch, throwing them toward Sasuke, who immediately activated his Sharingan and pulled out a kunai to hit the flying weapons on midair, sending them back to Yoroi.

"Oh, the Uchiha boy uses Sharingan right away?" Onoki said with a smirk "He's very serious, isn't he?"

'This is the perfect opportunity for me to train my Sharingan.' Sasuke thought as he rushed toward the enemy, with Sharingan, he was able to see through his opponent's movement.

As Yoroi tried to grab Sasuke with his chakra coated hand, the Uchiha dodged by crouching his body low and then delivered a kick toward Yoroi's chin, sending him into the air.

"Hey, that's my move!" Lee said in surprise "When did he…" he then remembered the beginning of his mock battle against Naruto.

Sasuke took a strong leap into the air after Yoroi. When he had enough height, Sasuke twisted around delivered a spinning kick to Yoroi's body, which was so powerful that even when the Shinobi managed to dodge with his elbow, Sasuke's feet still managed to break through his defense and slammed into his face. Sasuke then slammed his hand into Yoroi's through and, increasing the velocity of his fall.

"I'm not done yet!" Sasuke cried as he twisted his body around again "Shishi Rendan!" When Yoroi's back nearly touched the ground, Sasuke finished his assault with another spinning kick to Yoroi's midsection, smashing him down to the floor with enough force to leave a spider web crater there.

Sasuke managed to land safely on the ground, but his touchdown was quite hard and nearly fell over.

But overall, he was alright.

Naruko walked over to the unconscious Yoroi and placed a hand on his forehead. After a few seconds of checking, she stood up and announced loudly "Winner...Uchiha Sasuke."

The entire arena cheered out and gave Sasuke a loud applause for his win.

"I'm not surprised." Minami said as she looked at Sasuke, who was making his way back to his team position "He's Itachi-sensei's brother after all."

"Nee-sama, don't let him hear that." Naruto said with a shake of his head "He doesn't like being compared and overshadowed by his brother, so it's better you don't make that kind of comment about him whenever he's around."

"I see." Minami nodded her head with a smile.

After the medical team moved Yoroi's body away, Naruko started the scoreboard again and before announcing when it came to a stop.

 **Aburame Shino vs. Abume Zaku**

"Heh, who is this loser," Zaku smirked as he made his way down the stage.

Shino, meanwhile, said nothing as he made his way to the arena floor.

The match was over fairly quickly, and Shino was the victor. Zaku's arrogance had led to his downfall. Of course, like last time, when Zaku tried to use his Zankuuha to make a huge explosion to damage Shino, the bug boy simply used the technique that saved many Shinobi lives, Kawarimi on a Mushi Bunshin.

Eventually, the Oto Genin had been trapped between a wall of bugs and Shino, who had given him a chance to forfeit. Zaku had, of course, refused and used both hands to attack, but Shino had anticipated it and clogged the boys wind holes with his bugs. The end result being both of Zaku's arms exploding, which, if the agonized screams of pain before the boy passed out were any indication, must have been incredibly painful

"Ugh..." Minami chuckled "Must be really painful."

"As expected from you Shino-san." Hinata congratulated her teammate with a very small smile.

"Heh, good work buddy!" Meanwhile, Kiba cheerfully slapped his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That was truly nerves wrecking, Shino." Mirai said as she smiled at the boy "But good work."

Naruto said nothing. It's like Kami was playing with him, punishing him by making him go through the same kind of feelings Hinata had felt before.

 **Sabaku No** **Kankuro vs. Tsurugi Mitsumi**

Naruto only paid little attention to that battle, because he had already known what was going to happen and who would win. Mitsumi had the ability to dislocate and stretch his limbs, which was done at the very start of the battle and used them to wrap around Kankuro. However, it turned out that 'Kankuro' had been nothing more than a puppet and the real Kankuro had been hidden inside of the cloth on the puppets back.

Several kunai had appeared in various parts of the puppets body, impaling Mitsumi as it squeezed him like a grape. The Konoha ninja had been dead before he hit the ground.

Omoi and Karui of Team Samui made it through the preliminaries by defeating two members of Kurotsuchi's team. They were two amazing fights, but Omoi's constant complaints nearly caused Naruko to lose her nerves. The youngest daughter of the Namikaze Household had to remind Omoi about his fight more than five times.

 **Sabaku No Temari vs. Tenten**

This battle was, unfortunately, much the same as the battle with Kankuro. It was a fairly one-sided fight with Temari claiming victory. Temari was a wind user who could blow away everything before it could get anywhere near her, it was the worst possible matchup for Tenten, who was a weapons user.

"The fifth match, winner… Temari!" Naruko announced.

 **Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura**

The match ended with a draw and both girls were eliminated like last time. Sakura still had her long hair, though, so there was no reason for Ino to cut it.

Their battle was quite entertaining, but since they mostly used fighting styles that were combinations of Academic techniques taught by Iruka and their teachers, it's not very exciting. Ino did use her trademark clan's technique, but much like the last time, she failed.

Tsuchi Kin vs. Nara Shikamaru

"Aw man, this is suck," Shikamaru groaned as he made his way downstairs, "why do I have to face a woman?"

"I'll end this fight quickly." Kin said as she stood in front of Shikamaru.

The fight ended with Shikamaru being the winner, which wasn't a surprise for those who knew about Nara and their excellent strategy mind.

"Alright." Naruto stood straight up and stretched his arms "Here goes nothing."

The names on the scoreboard started changing again and soon enough, it was Naruto's fight.

However, much to his surprise, his opponent wasn't Kiba… It was a fellow Jinchuriki.

 _ **Yugito Nii vs. Naruto Namikaze.**_

"Can Naruto Namikaze and Yugito Nii come down here please?" Naruko spoke up and turned her eyes around to look at her brother.

"Yosh!" Naruto grinned as he tightened the headband on his forehead.

"Good luck, Naruto." Minami said as she placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't push it alright." Naruto nodded his head and smiled gratefully at his sister.

"Isn't that boy your son, Hokage-sama," Mei asked as she looked at Naruto

"He is." Minato nodded his head and leaned forward.

"So, it's a match between Jinchuriki." A smirked as he crossed his arms on his chest "However, as much as I don't want to say this Hokage-sama, your son stand no chance against Yugito, the strongest Genin of my village that has also undergone the training to control her Bijuu." Minato didn't say anything because the Raikage was right. In his own view, Naruto had no actual experience as a Ninja, and he only had the soul of Kyuubi while his sister had its chakra sealed inside them, while Yugito Nii wasn't just the current best of the cloud, its most promising Genin, but also had full control over the tailed beast sealed inside her.

"Let's just hope the brat manage to last a few minutes," Onoki said as the corner of his lips curved up a little. Everyone knew about the worst Shinobi in the history and his reputation of failing the academic exam three times in a row. He also received only the soul of Kyuubi, without its chakra, there's little chances he would have against a fully trained Jinchuriki.

"Naruto-kun… please be careful." Kushina whispered softly as her eyes followed after her son. She should have never agreed to this.

"Good luck, Naruto," Hinata said when Naruto walked pass her.

"Don't worry Hinata, I have nothing but luck." Naruto grinned and soon, he stood face to face against with Yugito Nii. He was surprised when the scoreboard announced she was his opponent. History could change a lot with a few addition teams, but Naruto would never expect to fight against a fellow Jinchuriki, who was a highly-skilled and powerful Kunoichi, who even Killer B looked up to, on her own.

And since the Kyuubi of this world, Kurahime was very different… maybe the Nibi of this world was different from her counterpart too.

Maybe he should ask Kurahime, so he went into his mindscape.

"So, Kurahime… is there anything I should know about your… sister?" Naruto asked as she looked at the golden haired woman, who made a thinking face while looking away, with a finger on her lower lip.

"Sister who?" Kurahime replied with her own question.

"You look into my memories right?" Naruto asked, folding his arms on his chest "So you must know about Matatabi, the Nibi of my world. I guess like you, she'll be different. I want to win this fight with limited powers. She can control her tailed beast or Youkai, so I need to know her powers so I can figure it out a way to defeat her." Naruto explained.

"Ah, so you're talking about a Nekomata right?!" Kurahime nodded and clicked her finger "She's not my sister or whatsoever, I'm the only child. I also don't know who she is, she can be someone who traveled to the human world and got captured, but Nekomata is high-level Youkai that are capable of mastering Youjutsu and Senjutsu." Naruto widened his eyes at the mention of Senjutsu "She's called Nibi right? Two tails are the maximum number of tails a cat-Youkai can have, If she can control and befriend her tailed beast like what happened in your world, that girl can put up a good fight even when you use your full strength."

"Now that's what I call cooperation." Naruto grinned and turned around, but not before waving his hand to the Kyuubi "Thanks a lot, Kurahime." And with that, he disappeared.

"Stupid idiot don't know what he is getting himself into." Kurahime smirked as she leaned back on Kurama's head and put her hands behind her head "Ah… when this whole thing is over, I'm going to enjoy our deal."

Naruto opened his eyes and returned to the living world. All of that had happened in less than a blink of his eye.

"YOSH! Go for it Naruto-kun!" Lee cried out, his eyes were burning with the flame of youth "Prove that you're my eternal rival by defeating her!"

"That girl look tough." Kiba said as he glanced at Yugito, who dressed in a black and white outfit with cloud patterns and a tanto strapped to her back "I don't think he can win this."

"I have faith in him." Hinata said shortly "He's going to win this match."

"Minato-sensei's son…" Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto with interested eyes.

' _A newly promoted Genin with no extraordinary abilities…_ ' Neji Hyuuga thought before turning his eyes to Hinata ' _But he defeated Hinata-_ sama _and earned his place here… the rookies of this year are more interested than I thought_.' his eyes hardened and nearly became Byakugan as he glared at Hinata and remembered the Hyuuga Affair.

' _Show me your abilities… Naruto_ ' was what Sasuke was thinking.

"Namikaze…" Yugito spoke up in a calm tone "You're the Hokage's son."

"That's all you heard about me?" Naruto asked, "I'm also a Jinchuriki, like you." The Genin all looked at them in confusion, and mostly wondering what they were talking about.

"Yes, my partner told me about her, the one who was sealed inside you." The girl nodded her head.

"Be careful kitten." Nibi said through their telepathy link "Kurahime-sama might not have her chakra with her right now to supply her Jinchuriki, but she's not called the strongest demon for nothing."

"Let's just hope that this Kurahime and her partner doesn't get along well like us," Nibi said and pulled her tanto out of its scabbard before taking a stance.

"Alright, the seventh match…" Naruko raised her hand above her head 'please be careful, Onii-sama.' before bringing it down and declared loudly "Begin!"

As soon as the signal was given, Yugito rushed forward and attacked Naruto with her short sword, but he dodged by moving his body to the side and pulled out a kunai, along with a smoke bomb. He then used his kunai to attack Kumo Kunoichi. However, before the pointy tip could reach her, Yugito's right hand shot up and caught Naruto's wrist, showing abnormal inhuman strength when she stopped him with little effort.

"Ara ara, so the others actually go that far for their container? I guess you don't call me stingy for nothing."

"Shut up Kurahime, I'm busy."

Without taking a second to think of his next move, Naruto tried to punch her with his right fist and dropped the smoke bomb. Yugito twisted her sword around with her fingers, aiming the blade at Naruto's wrist, ensuring that his hand would be cut before it could reach her face.

Boom!

Just as that moment, the smoke bomb touched the ground and exploded, swallowing both Yugito and Naruto in smoke.

"Smoke?" Sakura gasped "I can't see anything."

Since she still had a firm grip on Naruto but he had taken his hand back before her blade could cut reach it, Yugito decided to attack Naruto's body instead, by slashing her sword horizontally.

"On your left, kitten!" However, she wasn't able to react in time and received a full knee to her cheek.

"What!?" A cried out in shock when Yugito was the one who got out of the smoke first, but in a flying manner. The Nibi Jinchuriki quickly balanced herself in the air and landed on the ground. The kick didn't hurt at all, but it was strong enough to knock her back, something that shouldn't be done by just normal Genin level Shinobi.

"Hm… very smart." Kakashi said with a nod of his head.

"W-what just happened sensei?!" Sakura asked her teacher.

"He used a smoke bomb to cover himself and his shadow clone, not to mention the smoke when it appears." Kakashi explained in a calm tone "More importantly, he got the smoke bomb the same time he got the kunai. He planned this from the beginning."

"But it seems he's not able to do much damage to that Kumo Kunoichi," Sasuke said.

"Yes, indeed her strength and endurance are rather abnormal."

"Senjutsu?" Naruto asked mentally, but Kurahime shook her head.

"Nah, they are Traits." Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion "Even among Youkai, Nekomata is known for their enchanted endurance and strength. I guess that girl has adapted to her Youkai in a very natural way, taking on some of her unique traits."

"I see…" Naruto nodded "So what's your traits?"

"I will let you figure that out yourself." Naruto chuckled and kicked Yugito's tanto toward her. She caught it, though, with her bare hand around the blade "Normal attacks won't work on her, so I highly recommend you use something more powerful than your body."

"Rasengan?!" Kurama asked.

"Probably." Naruto nodded

Yugito put her hands into a hand seal before spitting a small, a flaming ball of hair that took on the shape of a mouse engulfed in blue flames out of her mouth. It then continually split into individual and similarly ablaze hairs and flew toward Naruto. Knowing full well those hairballs could do, Naruto dodged wisely by jumping around to avoid the hairballs and the explosions they caused before charging forward.

"How about this?" However, her eyes widened when she felt something coming from behind.

It was Naruto, who brought his hand back with his palm facing forward.

"Shadow clone, again?" Sakura asked in surprise "but when did he create it!?"

"Point is Sakura… it's the very same shadow clone." Kakashi said in amazement. He hid the shadow clone away and let it get close to Yugito using the smokes caused by the hairballs' explosions.

"You're finished!" The clone cried and created a Rasengan within his palm "Rasengan!" Yugito widened her eyes at the technique. She had heard about it from her teacher who fought the Yondaime in the third war and knew it's not going to end well for her if she got hit.

She had no choice but dodge, causing the Rasengan to miss its target and head to the original Naruto instead.

However, much to her surprise, the Naruto kept heading forward with his arm extended and palm facing forward in the same manner as his clone.

However, at the very moment, their hand nearly met, the Rasengan changed hand, moving from Naruto's clone hand to the real Naruto's hand. The clone then disappeared, leaving only the real Naruto with a Rasengan in his hand, aiming for Yugito's midsection.

"Rasengan!" Naruto cried and smashed the swirling orb of chakra into her stomach, driving it forward even further before sending her away in a huge explosion while spinning rapidly. The Kumo Kunoichi collided with the wall behind her, destroying a large part of it before falling down to the ground, motionless.

The outcome of the fight left the entire arena speechless.

"H-holy crap!" Kiba cried out in shock.

"Amazing…" Sakura exclaimed. She had never seen a technique that allowed her to see chakra clearly like that before.

"What you just saw, was Namikaze's trademark and personal ninjutsu, created by the Yondaime himself, Rasengan." Kakashi explained in amazement "An A rank ninjutsu that requires no hand seal, so not even Sharingan can copy it. It's as, or maybe even more powerful than Raikiri." Those who heard gulped nervously and also in amazement, even Sasuke.

"Seriously… is this Naruto the dead-last!?" Ino questioned.

"I once questioned why you decided to promote your son so he could get into the Chunin Exam, Hokage-sama." Mei Terumi said as she closed her eyes "I was a fool."

"I will take that as a compliment, Mizukage-sama," Minato said. He was truly surprised by his son's performance.

"It seems the battle has been decided…" Naruko said as she checked on Yugito "Winner is…" but before she could finish her declaration, Yugito's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait…" She said and lifted her head up "I can still fight." She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and slowly pushed herself up to her feet. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise when they saw the nasty wound, which was caused by Naruto's attack, on her stomach was healing.

He had nearly forgotten about Jinchuriki's insane healing factor. A normal Rasengan could never take down someone with super endurance as well as a strong healing factor to pack it up.

"Hm…" Naruko nodded and stepped back so the fight could be continued "Then let's continue."

"Luckily cat have nine lives. At this rate, I don't think I will be able to win this battle." Yugito muttered as she examined Naruto "I will have to fight seriously." She said, allowing Nibi's chakra to flow through her veins. Her nails and carnies teeth sharpened, while her eyes became cat-like.

"But I don't get it…" Nibi said questionably "Let's say a proud Dai-Youkai like Kyuubi-sama doesn't like being imprisoned, let assume that she doesn't get along well with her Jinchuriki… but it's not like she doesn't like Ningen. Surely she will give, or at least teach him something to make him stronger."

"Let's not find out," Yugito said and disappeared.

"Fast…" Naruto said in awe "…and very quiet too." Must be another trait of Nekomata Youkai, the ability to move silently like a cat. Naruto turned around, picked up Yugito's tanto and dodged her claws when she reappeared behind him and tried to slash him with her extremely long fingernails. She then attacked with her feet, trying to kick him. Her toenails were also lengthened and sharpened like razor claws.

Naruto was able to dodge it, but her clawed feet scratched his clothes.

Naruto then created a shadow clone to fight with him, but as soon as it got close, Yugito spat another mouse-shape hairball out of her mouth, destroyed it in an explosion before exploding into multi smaller, explosive hairballs.

"Then let's get serious too," Naruto smirked and increased the speed of his movements until he matched Yugito.

Both Jinchuriki clashed in a high-speed battle that not many were able to follow. Sword and kunai clashed against razor sharp claws, causing sparkles to fly every time their weapons met. Yugito tried to slash him, Naruto countered it by blocking with her sword and stabbed her with his kunai, only for the two tails Jinchuriki to dodge and tried to kick him with her feet, but Naruto evaded her attack just as well as she did to his.

"How about this!" Yugito cried and slammed her hand down to the ground, causing columns of blue fire to rapidly erupt from the ground, heading toward Naruto.

"Youjutsu?" Naruto asked as he evaded it. The fire was hot, almost as hot as Kyuubi's fox-fire "Now that's cheating…"

"Careful with this one." Kurahime warned him when Yugito raised her hand and formed two wheels of fire "Even with my power, it's not going to end well for you if you get hit."

"Don't need to warn me that," Naruto muttered as he created several shadow clones, all of them charged at Yugito. All of them were destroyed, though, as Yugito's shuriken technique was quite good. She could throw those wheels with great accuracy and took out the entire group of clones in one single attack.

"Naruto, I highly recommend you to use Adamantine chains to end this fight."

"No, no Kurama." Naruto smirked as he dodged the second wheel "That'd be too easy." There were plenty ways for him to end the fight, but he wanted to see more of Yugito's powers. Like Ninjutsu, Youjutsu is variety, not to mention each clan of Youkai has their own specialties and techniques. It was a perfect opportunity for him to learn more.

Youkai like Kurahime, Yasaka, and even Kunou could do some truly magical trick with Youjutsu.

However, Naruto knew that if Yugito just relied solely on her Bijuu's power, she wouldn't become the Kunoichi even someone like Killer B looked up to.

Just as he thought, to increase her own speed to an even greater level and make sure that he wouldn't be able to block it like before, she surrounded herself with a lightning cloak. Naruto widened his eyes when Yugito charged at him with full speed and waited until the right moment to dodge.

"You're finished," Yugito smirked and turned her body around, creating another flaming wheel in her hand before throwing it Naruto. However, it was also cloaked in lightning chakra. Naruto was unable to dodge it and got hit in the center of his chest.

However, Naruto suddenly exploded, revealed to be a clone.

"He only used Kage Bushin and a basic academic technique, and yet…"

"But Kakashi-sense, do you know the ninjutsu that Kumo Kunoichi are using?" Sakura asked curiously "She doesn't use hand seals, and her chakra is strange. Is that a bloodline limit?"

"There are many things you don't, and can't understand now Sakura." Was the only answer she got from Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Minami suddenly cried out to her brother, who reappeared and tried to attack Yugito with a Rasengan "End this fight already! I know you can do it!"

"You heard her, Naruto." Kurahime smirked, "I don't like that girl…" Because she was holding fifty percent of her chakra, and kept draining from her chakra core through the link between them "but she's right. I don't want Jinchuriki to lose against the Jinchuriki of a lower class Youkai."

"So… one of your traits is pride, isn't it?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he dodged Yugito's claw "Hopefully I won't get something like that from you."

"Don't be mistaken, Naruto Uzumaki."

"You're as stubborn as always." Naruto grinned as he brought both of his hands back "But that's cute." He then rushed toward Yugito and grabbed her with both hands. Her electric cloak shocked him, her flame burned him, luckily he had Kurahime's chakra to heal, but it still hurt like hell.

"Wha… have you lost your mind?!" Yugito asked in shock.

"Oh no, kitten. Get away now. It's a point-blank attack!" but it was too late because Naruto had already performed his Kitsune Youjutsu.

"Maybe…" Naruto smirked and released a vast amount of explosive golden flame "you see… I'm holding back a lot too." Yugito gritted her teeth in pain when fox-fire burned her lightning chakra cloak down.

"I… I can still hold it." The two tails Jinchuriki muttered as she raised her claws.

"Gold flame?!" The Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha were shocked at the technique Naruto just used, no one more than Minato and Kushina. It was Kyuubi's power, which she used to burn everything on her sight when she attacked Konoha. The fire was extremely powerful, more powerful than any Katon Ninjutsu.

"I'm not done yet." Naruto cried and brought his right hand back, creating an Odama Rasengan that was much larger than his own hand "Take this! Odama Rasengan!" Naruto cried and thrust the big Rasengan into Yugito's abdomen, released its energy immediately on contact, blowing Yugito away in a vortex of wind while crying out in pain. Once again, she was slammed into the wall behind her, created an even bigger hole there before falling down.

"What… what… tremendous power…!" Yugito groaned in pain as she tried to get up but immediately fell face-first down to the ground.

"Don't push yourself, kitten." Nibi said as she shook her head "This is it for you. Just stay still so I can heal you back." Yugito dropped her head, sighing heavily.

Naruko approached Yugito and checked on her. After a few second, she stood up and declared, but also with a smile on her face.

"Winner, Naruto Namikaze."

"Amazing!" Lee was the first person to break the silence with his energetic shout "As expected from you Naruto-kun! Your flame of youth burns like so powerful it was gold." Following after the beautiful green beast of Konoha, the Genin, Chunin and Jounin all smiled and clapped their hands to congratulate Naruto's amazing win and his performance.

"Heh, that boy is really something, isn't he?!" Onoki smirked, "I was wrong about him."

"He defeated Yugito." A grumbled but then sighed "But this is a battle, I guess anything can happen."

Minato, Kushina, and Minami, meanwhile, were smiling proudly and gave Naruto the biggest applauses.

"Well, sorry for that." Naruto said to Yugito as the medical team put her on the stretcher "I hope you will be alright, Yugito-san."

"Don't be… I still have seven lives left, so I will be alright." she said "From the beginning, you're the stronger, and it's not just because you have the strongest inside you. Do you get along well with her?"

"Kind of…" Naruto shrugged while smiling nervously.

"If you don't mind, I will come to meet you after this preliminaries, Nibi wants to greet the Queen."

"Tell her I accept," Kurahime said.

"She accepts." Naruto nodded with a smile "And I don't mind."

"Thank you." Yugito smiled as the medic nin carried her away "I will see you later, Naruto Namikaze."

As he made his way up to the balcony, Naruto turned his head around and looked at the scoreboard to see the next matchup.

And he wasn't surprised when he saw it.

 **Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: as promised in the latest chapter of the Lemon Chronicles of the Incubus Prince, here's an update of this old, old, old, story of mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review a lot for me so I can have a lot of inspirations to write the next chapter (*wink*)!**

 **Seven months and eighteen days has passed since my last update to this story. It's been such a long time since I have paid any attentions to this story. When I first started this, I'm inexperienced and you could say that I made a lot of pointless plot-holes in this story.**

 **Not many readers are okay with the idea of Naruto forgave his family and flamed me for it. However, once again I reminded you that the Naruto we're reading about is not the Naruto who had gone through all of that traumatic experiences, but someone who lived his life desire a family, a hero in every aspect and most of all, he's full of compassion. He can even forgive the guy who solved a hand through his chest, planned to destroy his village, responsible for the death of his parents… and he cannot forgive his own parents for something they had done to his counterpart and not him? Seriously though, it's because of these comments I was unable to come up with new ideas for new chapters.**

 **Anyway, now that I has given this story an update worth the wait, hopefully I will be able to write the next chapter for this soon.**

 **I hope you like the Naruto's fight against Yugito in this chapter. While half of it is about everything that you've already known, Naruto's fight with Yugito is a big chance. Unlike most story, where Naruto showed off his power and acted all cool and all, I limited the skills and abilities Naruto used in this chapter to the fullest, resolving around only Kage Bushin, Kawarimi and Rasengan… very Naruto right there I must say. While he did have use Kurahime's Youjutsu at the end, it's only so he could end the fight quickly. People will question about it, but in that case it'll be much easier for him to explain.**

 **This chapter also showed more about the powers of Youkai, but please remembers that I won't ridiculously overpower the Youkai. Kurahime is the strongest Youkai, but she can still be defeated if Naruto and Kurama worked together, so basically even at her best (with both Chakra and Youki) she's nowhere near as strong as the Juubi of his old world.**

 **Hopefully you won't get misunderstood and flamed me for this.**

 **There're not many battles you will need to pay attention to, but next chapter Hinata will fight Neji, an opportunity for me to show you what Hinata of this story is truly capable of, and how much her personality.**

 **Lee vs Gaara is already settled, leaving only Minami.**

 **There are two people I want her to fight in this, but cannot decide myself… so I will let you decide it.**

 **Option 1: Minami Namikaze vs. Samui**

 **Option 2: Minami Namikaze vs. Kurotsuchi**

 **I will start working on the plot and proofread the previous chapter… I will announce the changes later in the next chapter so you don't have to reread them now to see the change.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad to be back to this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**


	16. Discontinued!

My deepest apology everyone, it hurts me to say this but this story is officially discontinued. The reason is because I don't like the set up I have made for this story. As you can see, New Life Second Chance is one of the first stories I have made, back then when I was still inexperienced with writing and doing it just for fun. However, now that I have taken this small hobby of mine more seriously, I have noticed many plot holes throughout the first chapters of this story while I was reading through it again to write a new chapter.

To tell you the truth, it's quite hard for me to keep up the pace for this story after realizing that I have made so many plot holes, like Naruto's neglect and quick forgiveness for his family, something that many readers, as well as flamers have pointed that out in every chapters. I had made in this story that two Naruto had merged into one, and one side of him couldn't accept his family after what they did, and completely forgot about that after a few chapter, and allow Naruto to have no grude over his family.

Another thing I believe I should point out is the unrealisticness of how his parents reacted to their son sudden increase in powers. I tried my best to write their reactions as realistic as possible, but in the end, it's still too unrealistic for them to accept Naruto to quickly, as they are both well trained Shinobi and understand the principal of powers and training.

There are still many more things, but those two are the main reason I decided I could not continue this story, as I have turned myself into a dead end with the way I have led the plot.

So I guess it's a bye-bye for this story. I wrote this note so you can stop waiting and getting hoped up, because I know everyone is eagerly waiting for new chapters to be updated.

Again, I'm so sorry for this.

Well, that's it, I will see you in other stories.

Ja ne.


	17. Reboot

This story is getting a reboot.

After a day of reading many reviews requesting me to make a rewrite of this story, I have decided that maybe I should give it a try.

I think I will work on a solid script the reboot. I think I will keep the same setup: two Naruto merging into one, the powerful one from the original timeline and the weak one from the timeline his parents are still alive. Other than that, what do you should I take and not take from this story?

I will announce the publishment later when I publish the new story.

Ja ne!

P/S: To the guy who told me to quit writing, try writing a story and see if you can do better.


	18. Reboot is up!

Reboot is up. It's called New Life New Journey.

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had dedicated his entire life for the sake of other people, now, Fate asked him to do it once again. Transported into a world where his parents were alive with the memories of his previous life, he thought it was the opportunity for him to shape the life he used to dream about, only to realize that things weren't as easy as he imaged it to be…

Check it out and don't forget to review, follow and favorite once you have read to the end.

(This is the last update for this story.)


End file.
